Mama Usagi
by Kellybug
Summary: An alterate-reality: WHAT IF the Senshi had not survived the battle with Galaxia?
1. Chapter 01 Promises to Keep

  
Mama Usagi  
A Sailormoon what-if  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters, except Usagi's husband, are mine. Sailormoon   
is copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi, Kadansha Publishing, Toei Amination, Bandai Toys, DiC, Mixxzine,   
and probably others I can't remember. But this story is mine.  
  
NOTE: This opens as an altenate ending of Episode #200 of Bishouro Senshi Sailormoon.  
  
Chapter 1: Promises to keep.  
  
She sat there, staring out at the rising sun over Tokyo Bay. It wasn't supposed to end this   
way. Their future- her destiny and that of her friends- seemed so clear ! It was assured !  
Or was it all a dream ? Had she really fought all that was evil ? Had her friends really   
existed ? And what of Mamoru ? What of Chibiusa ? Usagi's tears flowed hot as she thought of her   
future-husband and her daughter-to-be, now never to be.  
"Usagi ?" She heard her name faintly called over the roaring of the surf and blowing of the   
winds. She turned around.  
"Shingo ?" Usagi looked to her younger-brother through her tears.  
"Usagi," Shingo answered, "let's go home."  
  
"Shingo ?" Usagi asked. "How did you know I was here ?"  
"I knew." Shingo hugged his sister to reassure her.  
"Th- Then.." Usagi quivered, "it.. it wasn't all.. a dream. I did not all imagine." She held   
on to her brother for support as her legs gave way.   
"Iie." Shingo sighed and held his elder-sister. "They were all very real. Rei-san.. Ami-san..   
Makoto-san.. Minako-san.." Each name resounded in Usagi like a death-knell. "Setsuma-san..   
Haruka-san.. Michiru-san.."  
"Hotaru-chan.." Usagi picked up the roll, "Mamoru-chan." She started to cry harder.  
"Hai." Shingo answered. "They were very much here."  
Usagi looked along the road to Juuban. The thought of her dying did not bother her. She had   
long come to accept death. But the thought of her friends dying did bother her ! Why had they not   
come back with her ? The Ginzuishou had brought them all back before ! Why did it not do so now ?   
Surely these deaths were no greater than the deaths caused by the Dark Kingdom's warriors !   
Certainly, the fight was no greater than that with the Death Phantom ! Why did the Ginzuishou only   
bring her back this time ?  
Usagi fell against Shingo's shoulder and cried.  
Shingo half-carried Usagi back to the Tsukino house, where Usagi collapsed on the couch without   
transforming from Sailormoon. She did, however, transform from her Princess Serenity form. She cried   
into the fabric of the couch as Shingo went to gather some blankets to warm his shivering sister.  
  
Soon, Ikuko and Kenji returned home to find Sailormoon curled up in a fetal position on their  
couch and crying.  
"Shingo ?" Ikuko asked. "Is that really Sailormoon ? And where is Usagi ?"  
"Your Mother and I have not been able to find her !" Kenji almost shouted. Calming himself, he   
continued. "We have not been able to find her, and we have talked with Oosaka-san. Naru-chan is missing,   
also !"  
"Papa-san ?" Sailormoon whispered hoarsely through choked-back tears. "Mama-san ? I am here."  
Then her tears started flowing again.  
"Usagi ?" Ikuko asked. "Is it really you ?"  
Usagi quieted to a sob somehow. "Hai. and- more."  
Ikuko and Kenji sat down at either side of their daughter.  
"I.. am.. Tsukino Usagi." The woman-child slowly began. "I.. am also.. Princess Usagi.. of the   
Moon Kingdom.. A thousand years ago. I.. am also.. Bishouro Senshi.. Sailormoon. I was.. reborn..   
to this time as your daughter. But, I was told I was destined to be Queen of a reborn Kingdom. My   
friends were to rule at my side. But, I have seen that destiny shattered, like so much pretty   
glass.. and blown to the winds ! Hitoribocchi !" Usagi curled into a protective ball. "Hitoribochi!"   
She whispered.  
The next two hours, Usagi emptied her soul to her parents as she retold the story of the Sailor   
Senshi. It scared Ikuko and Kenji that their little girl was thrust into so many life-threatening   
situations. It saddened Shingo that his sister had been robbed of so much so often. He had even   
spoken mean words to her himself. But he was only an eight-year-old kid then ! Usagi had turned   
into his best friend since then, and he would never again see her hurt like this !   
"I was told", Usagi whispered, "that I was to be queen over a new era of peace, a Crystal   
Millenium ! But, more than that, I would raise a family ! Chiba Mamoru-san, my beloved Prince   
Endymion, was to be my husband, and Chibiusa was to be.. our.. daughter." Usagi broke into torrents   
of tears once wore.   
Ikuko trembled slightly at this, as her own tears fell. Ikuko had thought often how her "niece"   
and daughter looked and acted so much alike. Now, to find that the granddaughter she had wanted,   
the daughter Usagi would have treasured, would never be ! It was almost more than she could even   
aknowledge ! Ikuko took the crying Usagi and held onto her for dear life.  
"Chibiusa," Usagi whispered. "how I wanted to hold you so much ! I was.. so afraid of losing   
you ! A-And now.. n-now.." Usagi clung to her mother as another flood of tears tried to drown her.   
  
That night was hard on Usagi. The thoughts of the Senshi and Momaru- and possibly of Naru-   
quickly turned to nightmares of loneliness.  
  
Usagi walks along a street, going to visit the Senshi on a crystal-clear day, when suddenly   
thick fog enshrouds the city. Usagi wanders through the fog blindly, as the normal sounds of a   
Japanese city slowly dim- to be replaced by the sounds of laughter coming form.. where ? Usagi   
recognizes the laghter: Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuma, Mamoru, and   
Chibiusa. Then she hears a softer laugh, almost hidden by the others. The laughter, a bit musical,   
is one that Usagi recognizes as soon as she can hear it:  
It is Naru.  
Usagi continues toward the laughter, but finds the going hard. Then, as the fog dissipates,   
Usagi finds herself on a mountain path, where dark stormclouds are seen through the treetops. The  
winds along the path grow strong and cold. But even through the howling winds, Usagi can hear the   
laughter of her friends, although they seem fainter. The laughter, however, seems to grow stronger   
as Usagi nears a rocky cove, a windbreak of sorts. Then, as she enters the cove, the voices fade   
away with the winds and distant thunder. Usagi then finds the remains of a fire, now long dead, as,   
one by one, the voices fade with the coming storm.  
A huge crash of thunder and lightning fills the sky.  
  
"IIEDE !" Usagi screamed as she awoke. "My.." her voice trailed to a whisper, "friends. Don't   
leave me.. please ?"  
"Are you all right , Usagi?" Shingo asked from the doorway.  
"Shingo ?" Usagi quietly asked. "How long have you been here ?"   
"I have stationed myself here !" Shingo replied. "With your tears yesterday, nightmares would   
soon follow. So, I guard my sister." Shingo hugged his big sister tightly.  
It was 2:30 am.  
  
"Usagi-chan ?" Ikuko called to her daughter. "It is time to get up !"  
"Arigatou, Mama-san !" Usagi called down. 'Why", she thought, "didn't Luna wake my up ?' Usagi   
looked down- and realized Luna had not slept with her that night. "I.. guess.." Usagi cried softly   
as she put her school-uniform on, "she did not come back, either."  
After getting dressed and eating breakfast, Usagi make it to High School. She got thought her   
day, but the day became lonelier and lonelier with each class. She took note of every empty chair   
and missing friend: Ooasaka Naru, Umino Gurio, Kino Makoto, Mizuno Ami. The other students were   
talking of the missing ones, and this just made Usagi more withdrawn. Those who just knew Tsukino   
Usagi thought the girl was just less animated than her usual self. Usagi would shed no tears..   
among others. Her tears were private.  
After school, Usagi started going home, but she managed to find herself in front of the Hikawa   
Shrine. As a chill wind blew up and rain started to fall, Usagi listened. Rei was gone. Her physical   
being would never walk these grounds again. Before leaving for home, Usagi rang the prayer-bells   
and whispered a prayer for the Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen, Naru, and Umino. Usagi bid a silent goodbye,   
and exited into the storm.  
That night, Usagi walked that same stormy path she had the night before. Only, now, another   
voice was added to the faint laughter: Unimo Gurio.  
A tired and lonely Tsukino Usagi awoke to the brightest Saturday morning she had seen. The   
bright morning, however, did little to lift her spirits. Usagi started to curl in a fetal position   
and softly cry when she heard soft purring through her cries. The purring grew louder. Then a small   
nose and set of whiskers softly nudged Usagi.   
"Gomen.. Usagi !" Luni softly cried.  
"Nani ?" Usagi asked through her tears.  
"If I.. had left.. you and the other girls alone.." Luna hung her head, "everyone would be   
alive now."  
Usagi held Luna close. "It is not your fault, my friend."  
Ikuko came to her daughter's room. "Usagi ? Breakfast is ready !" Ikuko then noticed the black   
cat.  
"Hello, Luna." Ikuko's greeting was cool, and there was an edge to her voice. Luna backed away.  
"Where have you been, Luna-san ?!" Ikuko's voice became harder. "Usagi has told us about you,   
neko ! We know you can speak. What are you doing here in my daughter's room ?"  
"Usagi was about to say something when Luna spoke up. "I.. understand.. how you feel. Tsukino-  
sama. Iie. I do not. But you can not wish me more alone than I already am now." Luna then noticed   
Shingo just behind the door. "Come in, Shingo-san ! I do not wish to come back here, Ikuko-sama.   
I do not- wish- anymore pain- on Usagi. But, I have no place else to go !"  
Usagi was petting Luna reassuringly when Ikuko next spoke. The edge in her voice softened.   
"Hai. Luna ? You may stay. You are, after all, Usagi's friend. I am grateful she has a..", the   
next word caught in Ikuko's throat, "friend like you. Now ! Come to breakfast."  
Usagi, Shingo, and Ikuko- and Luna- made it to the Kitchen. Kenji rose to meet his family..   
and was as heated in his reception of Luna as Ikuko had been cooled in hers.   
"WHAT is SHE doing here ?" Before Luna could apologize again for having caused harm, Usagi   
intervened.  
"Papa-san ?It is not Luna's doing that has hurt me ! I guess.. it is just fate. Luna is my   
friend- and more alone than I. I wish her to stay.. but, whether she stays or goes is up to you." Usagi bowed to her father.  
Kenji eyed the Lunar cat suspiciously. "Hai," he finally said, "as long as no harm befalls   
Usagi, you can stay." Luna bowed her head in ackowledgement and respect.  
  
As everyone was eating breakfast, Usagi started reading the paper. The mysterious deaths of   
a few days before and the large number of those missing were still making news. After reading the  
story through, Usagi turned to the Obituary Notices. She tried to hide her tears as she read.   
Shingo was the first to notice. "Usagi-chan ?" he said quietly, "the Senshi are gone, but they   
will always be with you."  
"Hai, Shingo-san," Usagi said, showing respect to her younger brother, through her tears, "I   
know."  
"Usagi," Kenji said, "you should not be reading this. Death has hurt you too much already !"  
"Iie, Papa-san! I must continue! My.. sisters.. were here for me.. as.. I made this journey."   
Usagi drew in a breath to calm herself. "I.. must be there.. to see them off on theirs." As Usagi   
continued to read, plans were being made.  
  
That night, Usagi again found herself in the alcove, sitting on a rock bench beside the long-  
dead fire. Then, faintly over the screaming winds and crashing thunder and her own crying, she   
heard the soft voices of Naru and Ami.  
"Usagi-chan ?" Ami asked. "We left some things undone, things we cannot watch over now. Will   
you see to them ?"  
"Hai." Usagi answered low. "I owe you that much. At least."  
"Usagi ," Naru said, "do not be sad. You will never be alone."  
"I miss you girls so much !" Usagi cried.  
"Usagi," Ami looked into Usagi's eyes, "we will never leave you ! Wherever you go, we will be   
with you !"  
"P.. P.. Promise ?" Usagi whispered.  
Naru and Ami rode aeway on the winds, but not before Usagi heard their reply:  
"Promise."  
  
Sunday started off on a somber note. Funerals, and their formalities, scared Usagi somehow.   
But, what made her more uncomfortable was the thought that, somehow, she was responsible for these   
deaths! Nothing anyone could say- not her parents, nor Shingo, nor Luna- could sway Usagi from   
feelings of guilt! So, Usagi planned on saying and doing what she had to do privately. Privately,   
that is, at every funeral but Naru-chan's. At least, that was her plan.  
Naru's funeral was a small affair. For all Oosaka-sama's business dealings, the family was   
remarkably private. Usagi was surprised she was the only classmate of Naru-chan's who came to say  
"sayonara". Naru's mother had asked Usagi to come, and the Tsukino family appeared with her. Usagi   
arose, made it to the gravesite somehow, and said goodbye to her oldest friend. She bid Naru a   
peaceful journey, got back to her family.. and promptly collapsed in tears.  
"Usagi !" Shingo reacvhed out to help his sister. "You should not have come !"  
"Iie.. Shingo.." Usagi sniffed. "I.. will be all right."  
"Usagi-chan ?" Oosaka-sama smiled. "Arigatou ! For.. coming.. and.. for being Naru's friend !   
She spoke highly of you. Especially", she pull out a letter, "in this ! May I sit down, Usagi-chan?"  
"Hai", Usagi replied shakily. Mrs. Oosaka handed Naru's letter to Usagi.  
Usagi read Naru's writing:  
  
Mama-san,  
  
I am writing you this letter in the event I should die.  
I want you to know how much I love you.  
Also, I want you to give my love to Usagi-chan.  
We have grown apart over the past two years, she and I. But, she has always   
been a sister to me. She is that treasure you always wish to keep safe. Even though I could never   
protect her myself, I always prayed for her protection. Even when she was busy protecting me.  
Mama-san, Usagi is the Bishouro Senshi Sailormoon. I guess I suspected it that   
first time she saved us. Then, as I continued to be saved by Sailormoon, I started noticing other   
similarities. I noticed how Sailormoon walked and talked and acted like Usagi. And how Usagi-chan   
acted like the Bishouro Senshi.   
As Usagi and I grew up, we started to grow apart. I understood. I just wished   
her and her team-mates the best of futures, and I hoped I could be a part of it.  
But I feel that is not to be.  
I do not fear death, although I do not welcome it. It must come, however. So I   
accept it.  
At least, I can start watching over Usagi as she has watched over me.  
Do not be angry with her, Mama-san. I know Usagi will want me back as much as   
you want me back. And, it hurts her that, for all she can do, bringing me back is one thing she   
cannot do. Sometimes, fate has other plans for us. But, although it is fate, Usagi will still blame   
herself. Be near her. Reassure her. For, I may not be the only one Usagi cannot bring back..  
  
I love you,  
  
Naru  
  
Usagi carefully refolded the letter. She gave it to Mrs. Oosaka and hugged her tightly.  
"Arigatou, Oosaka-sama!"  
"You are always welcome in my house, Usagi-san."   
  
The Tsukino family was starting for home when Usagi saw a figure in the bushes. After Kenji   
stopped the car, Usagi, with Luna and Shingo, went out to investigate.  
"Konnichi-wa, Usagi-san!" A figure spoke softly from the shadows.  
"Konnichi-wa, Nephrite-san!" Usagi bowed. Luna jumped back.  
"You.. are.. one of the four Generals!" Shingo said, and stepped protectively close to his big   
sister.  
"Hai." Nephrite said. "A lifetime ago."  
"Be happy, Nephrite," Usagi said, "love Naru."  
"Do not worry, Usagi!" Nephrite smiled rogueishly. "We will be here, when you need us!" He then   
turned to Shingo. "Watch after.. your sister." Nephrite then disappeared.  
As the Tsukino family resumed their homeward trek, Usagi caught a giggle on the wind.  
"You will never be alone", Naru whispered.  
  
Mizuno Ami-chan's funeral was later that day. Usagi felt a bit strange intruding (she thought)   
on Ami's funeral. Although Ami was a close-friend for four years, Usagi had not met many of Ami's   
relatives, and hardly any of Ami's other friends. Not that Ami had that many friends. At least,   
not many Ami talked about.  
Before the service began, Dr. Mizuno quietly thanked Usagi for coming. She than asked if Usagi   
would sing a song. "Konban-wa, Usagi-san." Dr. Mizuno asked, "Will you sing for my daughter.. For   
Sailormercury?"  
"Hai", Usagi answered, stunned by the wording of Dr. Mizuno's question.  
Dr. Mizuno handed Usagi a letter as if in answer to Usagi's silent question. Usagi's read the   
letter. The writing was Ami's.  
  
Dear Mama-san,  
  
I am writing this in case I should die.  
Mom, I have something I need to tell you.  
I am your daughter, and I love you very much, but I am also Bishouro Senshi   
Sailormurcury, Princess of Mercury and one of the Sailor Senshi. I know this will seem too fantastic   
to believe. If I had not lived it, I would not have believed such a thing was possible!  
I have never wanted to lie to you, or hide anything from you, but we were always   
afraid our enemies would have harmed you or used you to get to us! And they would have.  
I never aspired to be a superheroine, but fate has decreed I be one. So, I have   
tried to be an honorable fighter, as I have tried to be an honorable daughter, and would have tried   
to be an honorable doctor. You always told me your fate is what you make it. Well, fate has made   
me a fighter, but who I fight for makes me a hero! I remember you and dad, and your love for me,   
and it helps me to fight. I think also of the other Princesses I fight alongside: Sailorvenus,   
Sailormars, and Sailorjupiter. And, I think of our leader, my sovereign, my best friend-   
Sailormoon.  
You've met her, Mam-san. She is Tsukino Usagi-san.  
Usagi-chan is my Princess, and my best-friend, and I have already died for her-   
three times. And, I will die for her again if I have to!  
And this scares me. After each death, and resurrection, I feel that, one day soon,   
I will die protecting Usagi. And Usagi will not be able to bring me back.  
Our deaths are inevitable. None of us are meant to live forever. But, Mama-san,   
I know Usagi! She cares about us! About me! She would die that final death herself before she would   
see me dead, if that were possible. And, I know, she would blame herself if it weren't possible.  
So, I ask one last favor of you. If I can't watch over Usagi, would you? Please?  
  
I love you so much.  
  
Ami.  
  
Usagi's blue eyes, now misty with tears, looked into the eyes of Dr. Mizuno. How much like Ami-  
chan's they were!  
Ami's mother looked back at Usagi with a mixture of love and sadness. "We will talk after the   
service, Usagi-chan."  
After the eulogies and prayers were said, Usagi stood up to sing. She did not know from where   
it came, but Usagi sang a touching song of love, of loss, and of memories.  
There was not a dry eye to be seen.  
"Sayonara, Ami-chan."  
Dr. Mizuno hugged Usagi tightly.  
  
After the funeral, the Tsukino family and Dr. Mizuno walked slowly among the gravestones back   
to their cars.  
"Gomen." Usagi sighed. "I should not have come."  
"Usagi-chan," Dr. Mizuno smiled reassuringly, "you did not kill my daughter. You gave my little   
girl to me whole!  
"I watched my daughter as she wrote this letter. I heard her crying softly one night, and went   
to her room to see what was wrong. I saw the piece of paper, and thought she was writing to her   
father. She Had written to him before, and wound up in tears. I always wanted to believe it was   
my husband's fault. But, I was wrong to think that. She never got over our divorce. So, I went to   
comfort her the best way I knew how.  
"It was then that Ami clung to me, as she had when she had nightmares when she was younger.   
After she stopped crying, she said that she had something to show me, but that I should read the   
letter first. So, I read the letter, then I looked up. It was then that.. my daughter.. transformed   
in front of my eyes.  
"At first, I wanted to pull away, to run ! I had stopped believing in gods and goddesses and   
spirits long ago. And.. part of me denied that Ami-chan.." Dr. Mizuno took a deep breath, "was   
even my daughter at that point!"   
"And my face.. my eyes.. must have showed it. When I looked back at Ami-chan, her face.. her   
eyes.. had a look of shear teror. The same look she had when her father and I." Dr. Mizuno's voice   
faltered.  
"That look still haunts me! Then, I thought, 'What am I doing ? THIS is MY Ami-chan! I gave   
birth to her! I nursed her! I comforted her when she cried!- through the nightmares.. the   
divorce.. the loneliness...'  
"Ami has always been lonely, do you know that, Usagi-chan? Hai. I see it in your eyes. You know.   
Smart girls are easily picked on. I tried to raise my daughter to look beyond that. But, I'd..   
forgotten.. how hard that is to accomplish. My Ami-chan was so much like me ! I just pray.. Hai!   
Pray.. that, if Ami is able to come back, she goes to a family that will care for her." Dr. Mizuno   
seemed to lose herself in her thoughts.  
"But then," Dr. Mizuno returned to the present, "my Ami-chan made her first real friend.. you!   
And she started healing from her loneliness!" Dr. Mizuno smiled. "I do not know how to thank you,   
Tsukino Usagi-san!" Dr. Mizuno Ayumi cried against Usagi's shoulder. Usagi was starting to cry   
again, too.  
"Anyway," Dr. Mizuno continued, " I reminded myself that, whoever else my Ami was, she was my   
daughter. I cradled her in my arms, and I finally saw her smile through her tears. After awhile,   
she told me of the Sailor Senshi, although she was still afraid to. But I stayed by her and do so   
still. Ami.. Mercury.. will always be with me. I miss her!" Dr. Mizuno Ayumi collapsed.  
  
Usagi and Shingo were able to catch Dr. Mizuno and sit her under a streetlight outside the   
cemetery to wake her when Usagi caught sight of a man with long blonde hair under a nearby   
streetlight.  
Usagi's blood froze.  
"Shingo, stay with Mama, Papa, Luna, and Dr. Mizuno."  
"Nani ?" Shingo asked, "Usagi, who is it?"  
"Usagi," Luna hissed, "I see him, too ! I will go with you !"  
"Did.. that.. cat.." Dr. Mizuno stammered, "just.. talk ?"  
"Luna! Shingo!" Usagi commanded. "Stay HERE!"  
"Who is it, Usagi ?" Ikuko asked.  
"One of the Generals", Usagi said as she walked into the gathering twilight.  
Luna and Shingo quietly followed Usagi.  
"Komban-wa, Usagi-sama!" The figure bowed.  
"Komban-wa , Zoisite." Usagi replied.  
"Zoisite ?!!!" Luna screeched.  
"Luna! I told you to stay back!" Usagi hissed. "That order went to you, too, Shingo!"  
"Do not worry, Usagi-sama," Zoisite smiled, "I do not wish to cause grief."  
"Then, why are you her, bishounen ?" Usagi asked. "You DID try to kill me and my friends!"  
"Hai. A lifetime ago. Gomen nisai." Zoisite bowed. "I am only here now.. to match over you. Take   
care, mo-.. Usagi."  
Zoisite walked off into the shadows.  
Ami's voice seemed todance lightly on the wind. "I will always be around."  
  
Usagi later took two roses to the grave of Uwara Ryu. Usagi figure this was "something undone".   
Ryu had been buried that day. In the moonlight Usagi visited him. She laid the roses crosswise on   
the grave. "For you, Ryu-kun, and for Ami-chan."  
She also left roses at the grave of Umino Gurio. One for him, the other for Naru-chan.  
  
In her dreams, Usagi found herself at the same rocky cove. Waiting for her was a ceremonial   
tea service, and a Shinto priestess.  
"I miss you Rei-chan!" Usagi sobbed.  
"I know, Usagi." Sadness shone through ghostly eyes. "I will always be with you, as will the   
others, but this part of the journey is one you must make without us."  
"Hai." Usagi said, "but it is lonely."  
Rei poured the tea.  
Usagi felt a warmth surround her as she held the cup and sipped the tea.  
"It is the love and friendship you gave us that returns to you, Usagi." Rei smiled. "We were   
all outcasts. Misfits. But you brought us in! You showed us where we fit!  
"One day, I am sure, we will be together again! But, for now, let our love guide and protect   
you, as you guided and protected us!"  
When the last drop of tea was gone, Rei hugged Usagi. "Do not worry.." the Priestess' words   
circled on the winds, "we will watch over you."  
  
"I'll be here, too, Usagi,"  
Usagi turned to face Minako.  
"I miss you." Usagi's voice was weak.  
"I will be here, Usagi," Minako faded away, "when you need me."  
Usagi started turning to the mountain path.  
"Usagi ? Will you look after Artemis ? He needs help!"  
  
The next morning found Usagi up as early as the sun. This surprised Kenji, Ikuko, and Shingo.  
Luna almost went into shock!  
Breakfast was ready by the time the family got up. And Usagi was reading the morning paper.   
Yesterday's experience had taught the family how determined Usagi was to see this through to the   
last act. Her promise had grown from obsession to Holy Rite. The Obituary Notices listed Aino   
Minako's funeral for that evening. Rei Hino was being prepared for services the next day. There   
was even a list of those waiting to be claimed by relatives or friends. Though there were only   
physical descriptions, Usagi knew the deceased well enough:  
Chiba Mamoru, Kino Makoto, Tomoe Hotaru, Ten'ou Haruka, Kaioh Michiru, and Meiou Setsuma.  
There was even a notice about the burial of the Ayakashi Sisters and the continuing disappearance   
of the Three Lights.  
Usagi started making preparations to claim her friends remains after school.  
"No one should leave this road friendless."  
  
Usagi had no problems at school this day. In fact, Usagi's teachers were surprised by her   
performance. They all remarked about how attentive she was becoming !  
"It is a promise". Usagi would say cryptically, "not to leave things undone." She would then   
bow respectfully.  
  
That evening, Usagi bid farewell to Minako.  
"Tsukino-san," Mrs. Aino reached out to Usagi. "Minako-chan told us about you!" Minako's parents   
smiled through their tears. "She did not speak much, but what she said speaks highly of you ! You  
were who our daughter wanted to be." Usagi bowed her head at hearing this.  
"Our daughter.." Mr. Aino said, "..always wore a smile- on the outside. But, on the inside,   
she always told us, she felt lost. My wife and I always felt that, one day, we would lose her   
forever. But, then, she found you ! You gave our daughter back to us! You made her smile on the   
inside! Arigatou, Usagi-san!"  
Minako's parents bowed to Usagi.  
  
After the service, Usagi headed out into a rainy dusk to the bus stop when she saw a shadowy   
figure motion for her.  
Usagi was almost getting used to this.  
"Komban-wa, Kunzite-san."  
"Usagi-sama !" The ghost straightened himself and stood at attention. "You are looking well."   
He bowed slightly.  
"Why are you here, Kunzite ?" Usagi asked the General.  
"Venus and I did know each other for a time, Usagi-san." Kunzite smiled. "We were enemies, true,   
but we were also..." Kunzite blushed a bit. "But it is you I watch over now. Take care, mo-..   
Usagi." With that, Kunzite vanished into the shadows.  
  
Usagi went to catch a taxi back home when a white cat mewed for her attention.  
"Artemis!" Usagi gently bent down. "Where have you been ?"  
"Alone." The white cat sighed. "Wandering.. since.."  
"Hai." Usagi whispered. "Well, Mina-chan asked me to watch after you.  
Artemis gave a start. "Minako.. asked.. you ?"   
"Artemin ?" Usagi made a plaxe in her jacket to hide Artemis. "Let's go home."  
  
Usagi and Artemis made it back to Usagi's house half-an-hour later. The rain started falling   
harder when Usagi opened the door. "Mama-san? Papa-san? Shingo? Luna? I'm home! And I found a friend!"   
Usagi brought Artemis out from her wet jacket, then got herself out of it.  
Luna was the first one in the foyer.  
Kenji and Ikuko followed, looking on in concern at the white cate.  
"Artemis?" Luna asked the shivering white furball. "Is that really you ?"  
"H- H- Hai." Artemis coughed.  
Shingo went to the kitchen.  
"Where have you been?" Luna asked. "Artemis?" Luna softly nuzzled the white cat.  
"Lost", Artemis finally answered. "I could find no one." He added glumly, "I.. guess.. I did   
not want to. I blame myself for leading Minako to her death. At least, I had to say 'sayonara'   
to her."  
"And that is where I found you.." Usagi began.  
"Hai." Artemis muttered.  
"After I spoke with Kunzite." Usagi continued.  
"NANI???" Luna and Artemis cried in unison.  
Shingo returned with a kitchen towl and a dish of chicken curry. "So, Artemis! It looks as   
though you will be staying with us. As will Luna."  
Artemis looked at Usagi's family.  
"They know I can talk," Luna told Artemis, "they probably guessed you can, too."  
"Arigatou." Artemis climbed onto the dry towel as Usagi headed to a warm bath.  
  
The storm continued to grow.  
  
  
  
  
Continued in Chapter 2: "Miles to Go".  
  
  
  
Reactions? Good? Bad? Ugly? Send any and all  
responces to-  
  
kgraham@wt.net  
  



	2. Chapter 02 Miles to Go

  
Mama Usagi  
A Sailormoon what-if  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters, except Usagi's husband, are mine. Sailormoon   
is copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi, Kadansha Publishing, Toei Amination, Bandai Toys, DiC, Mixxzine,   
and probably others I can't remember. But this story is mine.  
  
NOTE: This opens as an altenate ending of Episode #200 of Bishouro Senshi Sailormoon.  
  
Chapter 2: Miles to Go.   
  
Usagi entered the rocky cove and fire pit, and something new. Opposite the fire pit, she saw   
a faint opening in the rocks, almost invisible to the eyes. Usagi went through this doorway.  
Sailor Pluto was waiting on the other other.  
"Komban-wa, Your Highness!" Sailor Pluto bowed.  
"Not anymore, Setsuma-san." Usagi corrected the time-guard. "That destiny is no longer mine."  
"Hai, the gate to the Crystal Millenium is closed." Pluto said. "Destiny rewrites itself.. as   
it should.. but, Usagi-chan, you have been, and always will be, the Moon Princess! That will never   
change!"  
"What good came from that, Setsuma-san?" Usagi pleaded with the ghost. "You are dead! My friends  
are dead, except Luna, Artemis, and my family ! I AM ALONE!"  
"You are never alone, Usagi-chan", Setsuma smiled. "Queen Serenity would never want that for you.  
She has always wanted you to be happy. Remember that." With that, Pluto faded out.  
  
Usagi then turned to the fire fit. Mamoru stood by it.  
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried. "I miss you so much!"  
"I know, Usako!" Mamoru smiled sadly. "But, you will not be lonely for long. We will always be   
here. I will be here." Mamoru vanished on the winds. A whispered "Always" was left to comfort.  
  
Usagi felt a warm hug.  
"Usagi," Makoto said, "I will stay by you. There is still much to do! We will see it through!"  
"Hai!" Usagi said.  
"Usagi," a voice came from the shadows, "remember- where you find death, you will also find life."  
"Hai, Hotaru-chan! Arigatou!"  
Usagi walked out into the gathering storm.  
  
Usagi woke up early. She prepared breakfast, making sure not to wake Luna or Artemis. She washed  
and dressed, then fixed breakfast and then settled down with the paper at a window facing the   
morning sun.  
Artemis came down the stairs. "What are you doing up. Usagi-chan ?"  
"I'm readying for school, Artemis. Or I am ready." Usagi smiled. "Breakfast is ready and I've   
reviewed my homework. Now, I'm reading the morning paper."  
"'Reviewed my homework'? 'Reading the morning paper'? Are you alright, Usagi-chan?" Artemis  
asked. "Reading the Death Notices? Why?"  
Luna growled out a "Hello" that made Artemis hit the ceiling. "Leave Usagi-chan alone!" She   
hissed.  
Artemis slowly backed away form Luna.  
"Iie! It is- alright- Luna! It just looks strange to Artemis, as I know it first troubled you.  
Gomen nisai, Artemis! I am just making sure nothing is left.. undone. I.. made a promise."  
"There is no need to apologize, Usagi-sama! Or to eplain." Artemis apologizrd. "I was not   
thinking." The white cat bowed.  
"What will happen today, Usagi?" Shingo asked his sister. "I overheard you mention talking to  
'Kunzite' last night, was he not another General ? Wasn't there yet another?"  
"Hai", Usagi replied, taking out a deck of cards. Shee removed the four Jacks, or Knaves. Usagi  
started laying the Jacks down:  
"Hearts.. Clubs.. Diamonds... Nephrite, Zoisite, Kunzite."  
"Will Jadeite return?" Luna asked.  
"What will happen." Ikuko asked worriedly, "if he does?"  
"I do not know, Mama-san!" Usagi slowly pondered the last Jack. "But, I think, he will return!  
I must know why!"  
Usagi had breakfast with her family, then left for school.  
  
After Usagi left school for the day, she went to prepare for the funerals at Hikawa Shrine.   
She and her family, plus Dr. Mizuno and Mrs. Oosaka, would be saying "sayonara" to Hino Rei, Kumada  
Yuuichirou, Kino Makoto, and Chiba Mamoru, along with Meioh Setsuma, Ten'ou Haruka, Kaioh Michiru,  
and Tomoe Hotaru. The Outer Senshi deserve this, Usagi said, even though they had all, save   
Hotaru-chan, skirmished with Usagi and the Inner Senshi. Usagi felt- no, KNEW- they were family.  
After the ceremony, Rei's grandfather talked with Usagi.  
"My granddaughter was right!" The old man said. "You do have a loving heart, Usagi-chan! Not all  
would have treated Haruka-chan, Michiru-chan, and Setsuma-san as kindly as you have! I am glad that  
my grand-daughter found a friend such as you." Before an astonished Usagi could respond, the old   
man continued. "Tea? For you and your family."  
The old man explained as he prepared the meal. "I had known for a year that my grand-daughter  
was special. Then, a year ago, Rei-chan told me of Sailormars. She told me of the Sailor Senshi.  
She told me of her allies- and of her friends! She was very proud of your friendship, Usagi-san,  
and of her friendship with Ami-chan!" He nodded to Dr. Mizuno. "I an glad she found sisters in you   
and Ami-chan!"  
The caretaker then handed Uagi a letter. "Rei-chan.. wrote this a year ago, just before we   
spoke of Sailormars. She wished you to have it."  
Usagi unrolled the letter.  
  
Usagi,  
  
If you are reading this, it means I'm not here to comfort you.  
It also meams what I have seen has come to pass. I do not know why, but after so many   
deaths and resurrections, the Senshi are not coming back. And I'm scared, Usagi ! I'm so scared.  
It is not me I am frightened for, Usagi. It is you. I thought we would be around for each  
other forever! But, it is not to me, is it? Iie. At least, I will die knowing I have at least one  
friend. One friend I know I do not deserve.  
Usagi, you have the heart I wish beat in me, a heart that, in me, died long ago. Or, at   
least, has been asleep too long. If the gods had decreed it, I would have been proud to call you  
sister, or even mother! You saw that good in people that no one else could! Even in the Outer  
Senshi. Even in me.  
Usagi, I know you will miss me. Just remember that I will always be here, watching over  
you.  
Maybe, if the gods are kind, we will see each other again. Somewhere.  
  
Rei.  
  
Usagi re-rolled the letter and put it in her coat. There were tears in Usagi's eyes.   
"Remember this, Usagi-san! You will always have Rei-chan by you! You will never be alone!"  
Usagi hugged the aged caretaker. "Hai", she whispered. "The Princess of Mars was fortunate  
to have you as her Oneesan! Arigatou!" She bowed to the caretaker.  
"Not as forttunate," Rei's grandfather said, "as I was to have her."  
  
Usagi took two roses and left them as a memorial. One rose was for Rei, the other was for   
Yuuichirou.  
  
As Usagi and her family and friends came down to the street from the Shrine's stairway, Usagi  
felt a presence nearby. She took the Jack of Spades from her coat pocket, and tossed it into a   
darkened corner. The card stopped in midair, then reversed direction back to Usagi. She picked up  
the playing-card. "Stay here," Usagi said, "I will be back." She then walked into the darkness.  
"Komban-wa, Jadeite!" Usagi handed the playing-card to the Dark-Kingdom General. "You are here  
to see Rei-chan?"  
"Partly", the blonde General replied.   
"I.. thought..", Usagi took a slow breath, "you might return."  
"Hai." Jadeite replied. "The bonds of my crystal prison wer lossened when Beryl was defeated.  
But, it was not my time to come back. It is still not. So I can only visit a while."  
"You say to see Rei-chan is only one reason you are here." Usagi said. "What is the other?"  
"To watch over you, Ma.. Usagi-san." The General smiled slightly, bowed, and faded away.  
  
Later, Usagi went to visit the grave of Shinako Shinozaki. "Mako-chan.. would have wanted to   
say 'Sayonara'." She placed two roses on Shinozaki's grave. One rose was for Shinozaki. One rose   
was for Makoto.  
  
The Ayakashi Sisters were laid to rest in Tokyo's outskirts. "How like them." Usagi smiled   
through her tears. "The Ayakashi-tachi never seemed at home in Tokyo." Usagi laid a rose on each   
grave, then poured each sister some saki.  
"Cooan.. Baruche.. Kabarasu.. Petz.. I will never forget you. If we meet in the future, if you   
need my help, I will be here." Usagi then walked back to her family and friends.  
  
That night, the storminess of Usagi's dream diminished- a bit. The winds still blew fiercely.  
In the alcove, hot tea and dumplings were set out.  
"Arigatou, Usagi-sama", Michiru said, "for seeing us off." The spirit bowed to Usagi.  
"It was the least I could do". Usagi said apologetically.  
"Iie! It was more than many would hhave done, Odango!" Haruka smiled, offering Usagi some tea.  
"I.. know.. we.. I.. was harsher than I should have been.. on everyone." Michiru said with a  
bowed head.  
"I.. just wish we could have been around each other more." Usagi lamented.  
"We will always be here, Usagi." Haruka reassured her.  
"I know." Usagi rose to embrace the two Senshi, then turned to continue her journey.  
"Remember, Usagi," Naru's voice drifted in the winds, "we will always be here for you."  
"Where there is death.." Hotaru's voice echoed, "There will be life."  
***************************************************************************************  
  
Everyone who said they knew her, save her family, commented on the changes that had occured   
in Usagi. Her teachers were shocked at her steady improvement. For, as Usagi had even started High  
School, her poor study-habits had followed her. But, Usagi somehow pulled herself up to getting   
respectable grades. She was continually getting "B"s, plus an occasional "A"!  
"I made a promise," was all Usagi would say in answer to her teachers, "not to leave anything   
undone."  
  
One day, Tsukino Usagi found herself called to the Headmaster's Office.  
"Tsukino-san, do you know Dr. Mizuno Ayumi-san?" The Headmaster asked Usagi.  
"Hai!" Usagi answered. "Is anything wrong? Why would Dr. Mizuno-sama have called?"  
"Dr. Mizuno called and requested you go to Tokyo General," the Headmaster said, "your father  
is in the Intensive Care Unit."  
Usagi went immediately to Tokyo General Hospital. Usagi was met there by her mother and   
Shingo, Mrs. Oosaka, and Dr. Mizuno. Dr. Mizuno explained the situation.  
"Kenji-san has suffered a stroke. It is not fatal, but it does not appear to have been severe,  
but he should stay here for observation." Dr. Mizuno then took a breath and added, "This does not  
seem to have been his first."  
"Are Tsukino Usagi and Tsukino Shingo here?" an Orderly asked Dr. Mizuno. "Tsukino Kenji-san  
has asked to see them."   
Usagi and Shingo went to see their father.  
"Arigatou", Kenji thanked the Orderly as Usagi and Shingo appeared.  
"Usagi.. Shingo... It gladdens my heart to see- to you see you both!" Kenji spoke quietly.   
"I wanted- to tell you- how much I love you!"  
Shingi and Usagi both felt their voices catch in their throats.  
"But, Papa-san," Usagi gently rebuffed him, "Dr. Mizuno said this was not fatal."  
"Hai. Not this one." Kenji smiled. "But, it was a warning. So, now, you two and your mother,"  
Kenji sighed, "must go on without me here!" Kenji smiled again. "But, I shall watch! Usagi? Shingo?  
I am proud of you both!" Kenji sat up and hugged his son and daughter.  
"Shingo? Usagi? Promise me," Kenji said, "you each will look after the other!"  
"Hai!". two determined voices responded.  
"Go now", Kenji said. "I wish to speak to my wife."  
Usagi called her mother into the room, then she and Shingo exited.  
After Ikuko and Kenji talked, The Tsukinos and Mrs. Oosaka left Tokyo General. Dr. Mizuno said  
she would come to the Tsukino-house as soon as her shift was over. When they got home, Mrs. Oosaka  
decided that she would stay with Ikuko, Usagi, and Shingo. After dinner and a check-in from Dr.   
Mizuno, the family and Mrs. Oosaka went to bed.  
  
That night, Usagi found herself on the mountain-path again. Clouds framed the sky, but the air  
above Usagi was clear and still. And the weather was not the only change. This time, Shingo was   
walking slightly behind her.  
"Shingo!" Usagi said in a low voice. "How are you here?"  
"I do not know, Usagi." Shingo asked, "Where are we?"  
"In my dream." Usagi held onto her brother to reassure him.. and herself. "This is where I   
usually speak with the dead."  
"Do not worry, Usagi," Shingo said, I am quite alive." Then a thought came to Shingo that made  
him tremble.  
"Usagi? What about Papa-san?"  
"I do not know, Shingo." Usagi held onto Shingo's hand tighter.  
Usagi and Shingo entered the alcove and looked around. Then, Usagi noticed the cavern-opening.  
and what appeared to be a strange glow eminating from it.  
'Maybe Satsuma-san will know the answer to our question !' Usagi thought. 'I am getting too   
scared to think!'  
Usagi and Shingo entered the cave.  
Much to her surprise, Usagi found herself and Shingo amid the ruins of the Moon-Palace. Usagi  
was attired as the Moon Princess, while Shingo wore the uniform of a Royal Guardsman.   
"Komban-wa, my daughter! Komban-wa, Shingo-san!" A figure immerged from the shadows and bowed   
to the sister and brother.  
"Queen.. Serenity?" Usagi asked, her voice trailing off to a whisper. "Mama-san!"  
Shingo started to bow.  
"Shingo," Queen Serenity smiled, "we are friends here! There is no need to bow."  
"Why are we here, Mama-san?" Usagi asked.  
"Because, my daughter, you are about to start your next journey. And I wish to give you both my  
love to keep with you."  
Both Shingo and Usagi bowed, their eyes misting.  
"Shingo? Usagi?" Queen Serenity continued. "I know what your father has already asked of you.I   
make the same request. Stick by each other as the brother and sister you are and always will be."  
"Hai!" Shingo and Usagi answered.  
"Good." Queen Serenity smiled and looked up at the earth. "It is time."  
Usagi and Shingo left through the cave entrance and exited the alcove. As they left, they heard  
their father whisper:  
"I will be fine.. remember your promise.."  
  
Usagi awoke from her dream. it was 12:37 am.  
  
Usagi started heading downstairs to the kitchen when she bumped into Shingo.  
"Gomen nisai!" Usagi quietly apologized.  
"No need to apologize, Usagi", Shingo smiled. "Queen Serenity.. is very beautiful."  
"Hai." Usagi suddenly snapped to attention. "You were in my dream, Shingo !" Usagi whispered   
low.  
"Hai!" Shingo responded, trying to comfort his sister. "Queen Serenity cares very much for   
you.. and me." Shingo's face then showed a frightened look. "Usagi? We DID hear are father," he  
asked in a low voice, "didn't we ?"  
"Hai!" Usagi grew apprehensive. "I was hoping.. it was just our memories of what he said."  
"Iie." Ikuko sat on the stairs. "It was not. Dr. Mizuno Ayumi-san.. called.. at 12:03. Your   
father suffered another stroke." Tsukino Ikuko collapsed in her children's arms. "He didn't.. he  
didn't.. oh, Kenji!"  
  
The next few days seemed rougher on Usagi then the last few weeks had been. At least, Usagi   
had had her mother, brother, and father to share her grief ! At least, now, Usagi could be thankful   
for Mrs. Oosaka and Dr. Mizuno, who were standing by to help. And the help was greatly needed, and   
appreciated. Usagi marveled at the help of Dr. Mizuno and Mrs. Oosaka even more as she was sure  
both women were still grieving the loss of their daughters.  
After Kenji's funeral, Usagi and Shingo grew even more protective of their mother, and of Mrs.  
Oosaka and Dr. Mizuno. Both remembered Queen Serenity's words from their shared dream. And, they  
were beginning to understand fully what Serenity had ment when she said Usagi was about to start  
on her "next journey". They also remembered how Serenity said, "it is time". And Ikuko sensed this,  
too, or something like it. But Usagi and Shingo were not ready to loose their mother. Not yet. And  
Ikuko knew this.  
"Usagi? Shingo?" Ikuko said one night after Mrs. Oosaka had left for home. "We must talk. I have  
been speaking with Oosaka-san and Mizuno-san. Oosaka-san has agreed to watch over you once I am  
gone. I know my journey here nears its end, although I will always be near. It has been an honor   
to bear you and raise you. Remember that." Ikuko then smiled.  
Tearied-eyed, Usagi and Shingo held their mother tightly.  
"Promise me," Ikuko said, "you will always be together!"  
Usagi and Shingo smiled through their tears at their mother. "Hai!"  
"Usagi?" Ikuko said wearily. "I.. would very.. much.. like to meet.. Queen Serenity."  
"She would love to meet you, Mama-san!" Usagi held Ikuko's hand.  
"You will like her, Mama-san!" Shingo held tightly onto Ikuko's other hand.  
"Hai..." Ikuko slowly faded, and then was gone.  
Usagi phoned Tokyo General Hospital.  
  
After Ikuko-san's funeral, Usagi and Shingo sat on the steps of their home, with Luna and   
Artimis.  
"Oosaka-sama will be here shortly to help us pack", Shingo said in a shaky voice.  
"Hai", Usagi said softly as she cradled her brother protectively.  
"What will happen to us, Usagi?" Shingo asked.  
"I do not know, Shingo," Usagi sighed, "I do not know."  
'I need your help, minna.' Usagi thought. 'The road looks very lonely now.' She tried to   
silently choke back her tears.  
"Usagi-chan.." Ami's voice drifted lightly on the breeze. "lean on us.."  
"We will help you..." Naru's voice softly echoed.  
  
  
  
Continued in: Chapter 3- A Visit from Chibiusa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 03 A Visit from Chibiusa

  
  
Mama Usagi  
A Sailormoon what-if  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters, except Usagi's husband, are mine. Sailormoon   
is copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi, Kadansha Publishing, Toei Amination, Bandai Toys, DiC, Mixxzine,   
and probably others I can't remember. But this story is mine.  
  
  
Chapter 3: A Visit from Chibiusa.  
  
  
  
NOTES: This opens as an altenate ending of Episode #200 of Bishouro Senshi Sailormoon.   
Akita: a breed of working dog (hunting dog, gaurd dog, seeing-eye dog etc.)   
originating in Japan about 300 years ago. Considered a national treasure in Japan,   
Akitas are known for their loyalty and protectiveness.   
The song quoted "Ue O Muite Arukou", sung by Kyu Sakamoto (died in the 1980s?),  
hit #1 in America (under the name "Sukiyaki") in 1963.  
  
  
  
It had been six months to the day Tsukino Ikuko was buried, and five months since Mrs.   
Oosaka had (somehow) adopted the Tsukino children. And much had happened in that time. In six months,  
Usagi and Shingo had gone from newly-made orphans in Japan to newly-arrived teenagers in America.  
Usagi often wondered if Queen Serenity would have been able to warn either she or Shingo  
just how new the road she and her brother were to travel was.Even thought it was lonely, Japan,   
at least, was home. A ghost-filled home it was, but it WAS home!  
However.. the Ghosts had followed them to this new home.   
  
Usagi remembered how this road had suddenly forked.  
  
Shingo and Usagi were getting used to living over the Osa-P Jewelry Shop and helping Mrs.  
Oosaka. It helped that Mrs. Oosaka was a friend. It helped even more the she had gotten used to   
Luna and Artemis talking! Then three months after Usagi's and Shingo's adoption, Mrs. Oosaka was  
brought out of her shop! The international firm that had bought the shop then offered her a job-  
in Houston, Texas, Unites States of America.   
Fortunately, there was time allowed for the move. So, while Mrs. Oosaka dealt with the   
emigration paperwork from the American Embassy, Usagi and Shingo were allowed to finish their   
semesters of school.   
The official headaches were over soon enough, but the private heartaches lingered. Afternoons  
and evenings were spent in long discussions. Mrs. Oosaka wanted to leave the place where her daughter   
was born, lived, died, and was buried as much as Usagi and Shingo wanted to leave where their friends  
and family were buried. And, also, Usagi and Shingo were still recovering from being uprooted.  
After Usagi would fall to sleep, the discussions and emotions would move to the rocky alcove  
and the firepit. Everyone would be there: The Senshi, Mamoru, and Naru. Not all at once, but when   
needed- each in turn giving encouragement or speaking their peace.  
Like the last night Usagi slept on Japanese soil:  
  
Usagi found herself in the same stormy dreamscape. This time, however, instead of obscuring   
the view, the wind-driven rain obliterated it! Usagi entered the shelter of the alcove, almost   
freezing from rain-soaked clothing. The blazing fire was inviting.  
"How are you, tonight, Usagi?" Rei asked.  
"Like the weather outside, Rei-chan." Usagi answered softly.  
"Hai." Ami spoke up and smiled. "But you need not worry of us, Usagi-chan!"   
"But I do, Ami-chan!" Usagi lamented. "I am afreid of loosing you! And what of your mother,   
Ami-chan? And what of your grandfather, Rei-chan? As you said, Ami-chan. there is still unfinished   
business left."  
Ami looked into Usagi's face. "Hai. I did say that. And what can be done here has been   
done." Mizuno Ami looked into Usagi's face, her ghostly eyes smiling with assurence. "Do not worry,   
Usagi, we will never leave you! We shall always stay by you!"  
As for our families," Rei added, "our memories shall stay with them. And, when we are needed   
most, we shall fo to them. But, our bond, Usagi, shall never be broken! No matter what road is taken!  
We have always been here for you.." Rei's voice danced on the winds of the storm, "and always will  
be..."  
Mizuno Ami's voice fell like raindrops. "Mizuno Ami and Hino Rei," she giggled, "the Akita  
sisters! Arf!"  
"Hai," Usagi managed to smile and giggle herself, "always guarding me!"  
Usagi arose from the fire, and walked back out into the storm. Although the thunder still   
roared in the blackness, the storm had lessened its fury. A bit.  
  
The next morning, as Usagi, Shingo, Mrs. Oosaka, and Luna and Artemis (in Human form) left   
for the flight to America, Usagi thought she saw four shadowy figures take up guarding- positions   
around them. Shingo noticed them, too. He whispered to his sister after they got on the plane,   
"Did I imagine a guard around us?"  
"Iie," Usagi answered. "The four Generals said that they would watch over me." As the plane   
lifted skyward, Usagi added, "I'm getting used to that idea."  
After stop-overs in Honolulu and Los Angeles, the party of five made it's way to Texas.   
Texas is where they once again picked up their guards.  
  
The ghosts have remained.  
  
And Usagi and Shingo had started in their American High School and Junior High, respectively.  
At first, Usagi felt very much alone, as withdrawn as- she was sure- Ami-chan had felt before  
learning she was Senshi. Aside from Shingo, Mrs. Oosaka, Luna, and Artemis- and the ghosts- Usagi  
had friends. This made adjusting to an American school harder than it would have normally been.  
Especially the first month.  
As a new student, particularly one who spoke little English, Usagi felt like she was in a   
fishbowl looking out at the world. But, she was geting a bit better at speaking English, as well   
as writing it, as the weeks passed by. In fact, she seemed to improve in all her classes. When her   
teachers and classmates mentioned this, Usagi would always say, "I promised a friend never to leave   
things undone."  
And Usagi was making new friends. However, this took time, as Usagi was still in shock over  
what had happened during the previous year. And, unfortunately, this was not the best time of year  
to be alone.  
Even the appearance of a young man who took an interst in Usagi did not take away the dark   
feelings.   
And a young man did care for Usagi, and for her family.  
Usag met Jacob Warren as she walked into Drama class her first day of school. Usagi had   
somehow decided on taking Drama and Speech as her elective courses. Jacob was a tall young man with  
semi-ruly red hair and brown eyes that seemed to look inside a person. Those brown eyes seemed to   
home in on Usagi from the first day, as Jacob trie his best to calm Usagi and make her feel welcomed  
in her new home.. or, at least, her new school! As it turned out, Usagi and Warren shared every   
class but homeroom and Physical Ed. They also shared a luch period. Jacob was very helpful to Usagi,  
and was very caring when it came to Mrs. Oosaka and Shingo, whom he came to view as a younger brother.   
He even came to like the cats, although his first words about them to Usagi was, "I'm not really   
a cat-person." Jacob did prove a dear friend, if a bit of a shy friend, too.  
But friends are one thing, family is quite another- especially around Christmas. And, it was   
towards Decemember that Usagi started missing her family.. ALL her family: Ikuko and Kenji, her Senshi-  
sisters and Mamoru, Naru and Umino.. and one other. That one other she missed most of all. At least  
Usagi was able to talk to the Senshi and the others in her dreams! Chibiusa had vanished!! It was   
as if her future-daughter never was- or, rather, never-to-be. And that was Usagi's greatest fear.  
For all Usagi knew, Chibiusa WOULD never be! Setsuma herself had said that certain doors were   
closing, that Destiny was rewriting itself. Usagi could only guess that her future-daughter wad   
being written out of existence! But- if that were true, HOW could Usagi still remember this little  
girl so vividly? And WHY did Usagi feel like she had a hole in the very heart of her?  
Even in Japan, Christmas is considered a family-holiday. So, as the Christmas Season started  
and progressed, Usagi kept getting more and more depressed. At least, High School kept her busy,  
preparing for tests and such. Usagi was still lonely, but she kept her mind occupied. But, once the  
holidays started, a pall of gloom fell all around. Jacob tried to lift Usagi and Shingo out of the  
gloom, but it was hard to do. Plus, Jacob, his parents, and younger-sister would be spending out-of-  
town with his father's parents.  
Soon, the days had passed and it was Christmas Eve.  
  
Usagi, Shingo, and Mrs. Oosaka had bought gifts for each other, for each was grateful to the  
gods to still have someone to call family. But the mood was still somber. This, each realized, was  
the only family they had left.  
Suddenly, the quiet gloom of the house was pierced by a small voice:  
  
Oh, Holy Night, the stars are brightly shining,  
it is the night of our dear Savior's birth.  
Long lay the world in sin and error pining  
'til He appeared and the soul felt its worth.  
  
A ray of hope, the weary soul rejoices,  
for yonder breaks a new and glorious dawn.  
Fall on your knees! O hear the angel's voices!  
O night devine! O night when Christ was born...  
  
Listening to the carroller, Usagi was drawn out of her sorrow, and went to the opening it,  
Usagi saw a lone guitarist in a sombrero and wrapped in a blanket against the night's chill.  
"That's beautiful!" Usagi smiled through a few tears. "Would you like to come in?"  
"Si, Senorita. Gracias." The carroller replied.  
"Would you care for some cocoa?" Usagi asked.  
"Muchas gracias, Senorita!"  
Shingo, Mrs. Oosaka, Luna, and Artemis gathered around the Truobidour.  
Usai brought out a mug of hot cocoa. The carroller accepted it.  
The truobidour bowed in respect to Usagi.  
"Arigatou, Usagi-san!"  
Silence again filled the house.  
"Do.. I know you?" Usagi asked in an almost-frightened whisper.  
A pair of smiling red eyes looked out from under the sombrero.  
"Hai, Mama-san!"  
A pair of pink odango-topped ponytails fell out of the hat and cascaded almost to the   
floor.  
Usagi jumped back, a look of shock on her face. Tears came down her smiling face as she  
recovered her bearings. Then Usagi hugged the carroller for dear life.  
"Chibiusa!!!"  
Usagi let up on her squeeze and took a breath. "I thought I'd lost you forever!"  
"Iie." Chibiusa hugged her mother tightly. "You'll never lose me, Mama-san."  
  
Usagi looked at her future-daughter. "What are you doing here Chibiusa?" Usagi asked. "Is  
anything wrong in our future?"  
"Nothing we can't handle," Chibiusa said, "I just came for a visit!"  
Usagi giggled a little. Chibiusa was as tall as she was! "'Small Lady' is not so small!"  
"Iie. I am.. 28.. as you see me now!"  
"So, Chibiusa!" Shingo asked, "What brings your visit?"  
Chibiusa smiled though a few tears. "I.. thought.. you would need a friend abouut now."  
Chibiusa squeezed the outstretched hands of her mother and uncle. Then, she hugged Mrs. Oosaka.  
"Arigatou, Oosaka-sama, for.. watching.. over my mother and uncle!"  
"You.. are welcome.. Usagi-chan!" Mrs. Oosaka smiled through her tears.  
  
"Chibiusa?" Usagi asked, "How did you..?"  
"Get here?" Chibiusa finished her mother's question. "I will tell you in the morning! It's  
getting late."  
"Hai." Usagi yawned. "It is."  
"And, you always tell us", Chibusa smiled, "to get enough sleep."  
"'Tell us'?" Usagi wondered. "Hai! Chibiusa? You will sleep with me!"  
Chibiusa smiled and gave her mother a hug.  
  
That Christmas Eve was the happiest night Usagi remembered in a long string of nights. And  
the happiness was shared by Shingo. This night was one of the few he did not have to worry about  
his sister waking up before dawn feeling ill-at-ease and pacing the halls. Shingo stood at his   
sister's door, watch mother and daughter sleep in each other's arms, and thanked whatever god had   
sent Chibiusa to them that night.  
  
Christmas morning found Usagi in bed Three hours after sunrise. When she finally did stir,  
she found herself alone in bed. She started to wonder if she had really seem her future-daughter,  
or if she had dreamed it all, and almost started to cry. Then, suddenly, a voice broke the stillness:  
"Merry Chistmas!" Chibiusa called out. "Breakfast is being served!"  
  
Everyone entered the kitchen, where the fruit, pastries, pancakes, sausages, eggs, fish,   
oatmeal, coffee, tea, and cocoa were waiting. "Please, pardon the mess," Chibiusa smiled, "but I  
thought y'all might be hungry." Usagi, Shingo, Luna, Artemis, and Mrs. Oosaka could only nod   
numbly as they gazed at the groaning board. "Gomen. I am not the cook my sister is. But I am   
learning!"  
"Nani?" Usagi asked as quietly as excitement would let her, looking up at Chibiusa. "Sister?"  
"Si.. er, Hai!" Chibiusa answered as she served breakfast.  
"You.. have a sister, Chibiusa?" Shingo asked.  
"Hai! Several, actually!" Chibiusa answered. "And a few brothers!"  
  
A bit after breakfast had settled and and mother and daughter had cleaned the kitchen, everyone  
went for a walk in the crisp December air. After admiring the neighborhood decorations, four people   
and two cats made it to the park. Usagi thought the park was lovely, even in it's Winter hibernation.  
Some of the Autumn leaves still clung stubbornly to the trees, and the pines and cedars and live   
oaks still had their greenery, but most of the leaves now lay as a carpet on top of the grass.   
Usagi and Chibiusa went wading through this carpet.   
As Usagi continued to rustle the leaves, Chibiusa slowly- quietly- began to collect a pile of   
leaves in her arms. Chibiusa then crept up to her mother.  
"Nani?" Luna half-whispered. "Usagi..." Luna was softly hushed by Artemis' gentle paw and  
smiling eyes.   
"Nani?" Usagi turned around to answer Luna.. and was met by a faceful of leaves!   
All was quiet.  
Chibiusa smiled innocently and waved to her mother.  
"I'M GONNA GET YOU, YOU LITTLE FUNGUS !" Usagi laughed.  
That day, until mid-afternoon was filled with squeals and laughter, and smiles, as Usagi and  
Chibiusa chased each other through every patch of dried leaves in the park! Mother and daughter   
wound up on every piece of playground equipment, ending up on the swings. Chibiusa would push  
Usagi, Usagi'd push Chibiusa, Shingo joined in, and the Mrs. Oosaka joined in on the swingset!  
Pretty soon, everyone (besides the cat) claimed a swing!  
Towards evening, everyone drifted back home.  
  
That night, Usagi and Chibiusa lay in a cold backyard gazing up into the heavens. Chibiusa  
looked up at the moon after gazing at the stars.  
"The 'Hunter's Moon', Dad used to call it," Chibiusa said, "so beautiful this time of year."  
Usagi caught her breath a bit. 'She sounds sad', Usagi thought, and hugged her future-daughter  
protectively.  
"Why a 'Hunter's Moon'?" Usagi asked Chibiusa.  
"Because of that." Chibiusa traced out Orion in the sky. "The Hunter's the brightest constellation  
in thr sky this time of year! And Dad said he could always hear the echo of the ducks and geese  
flying overhead this time every year." Usagi swore she saw a sad smile on her daughter's moonlit  
face.  
"Chibiusa?" Usagi asked, changing the subject, "How did you get here?"  
"I'm a time-teleporter." Chibiusa looked at her mother. "I can jump from my present to any point,   
past or future, just by concentrating on a place and time. I was- WILL be- born with that ability,   
although it will be a few years before it comes out. When it first comes, you, me, and dad will use  
a very special stones to help me home-in on my time."  
"Hai.." Usagi answered softly. "Timekeys, maybe?"  
"Hai!" Chibiusa giggled softly. Then, in a serious tone, she asked, "Mama-san? What do you  
remember.. of when we first met?"  
Usagi tried to remember. "I.. I do not know!" Usagi began to cry softly. "I think.. I can   
see it.. but then it vanishes! I guess.. Setsuna was right.. Destiny rewrites itself."   
"Hai. It does." Chibusa softly held her mother. "But, you do remember me coming here?"  
"Hai!" Usagi cheered up as she found a strong memory. Then she made a face somewhere between   
a pout and a bitter-face. "You seemed to what to spend more time with the Senshi and Mamo-chan."  
She looked at her future-daughter. "Was I that terrible a friend?"  
"Iie! No!" Chibiusa held her mother tightly. "You're the best friend I had then- and now! It's  
just.." Chibiusa pondered how best to answer her mother, "I wanted.. to see.. what my sisters and   
youngest brother might grow up to become."  
"'Sisters and youngest..'?" Usagi whispered with a shocked look on her face. She sat straight  
up for a minute or two, gently caressing her stomache. A few seconds of silence were followed by  
a typhoon of laughter. Usagi fell back to the ground, taking Chibiusa with her.  
Shingo's voice came from the backdoor. "Are you two alright? It's getting late! Come inside!"  
"Hai!" Mother and daughter replied.  
"Chibiusa?" Usagi asked. "Your father- who is he?"  
"You've met him." Chibiusa smiled.  
"Hai." Usagi looked up at Orion. "I have."  
Usagi and Chibiusa held each other's hand as they went inside.  
  
As Usagi slept in her daughter's arms, she dreamed:  
Usagi was on that same mountain path, but the sky was clear and cold. The stars were out in   
abundance. She stepped into the alcove. The firepit was cold, but she didn't mind. She just sat   
on the rock bench, staring at the stars.  
"They are beautiful, aren't they?"   
"Hai, Naru." Usagi whispered as she smiled. "As are you! I have missed you so much. I was   
afreid that I was losing your friendship, having to be Sailormoon and the Moon Princess. I am   
glad I did not lose that friendship."  
"Usagi," Naru said, "I was afreid of losing you, too! But, I knew that ther was something   
special about you. I guess that was when I started to figure out that you were Sailormoon. I   
thought that, even if we were destined never to be close again, at least you would always be   
around to watch over me."  
"And, now," Usagi said, "You watch over me."  
"Hai", Naru hugged Usagi protectively.  
"But.." Usagi asked, "will I ever see you again?"  
"Hai." Naru smiled. "But not for a while, yet."  
"Nani?" Usagi looked up.  
"Remember my letter to Mama-san, Usagi?" Naru smiled. "I wrote her it was my turn to watch   
over you. When my time comes, I shall come! But, until then, I shall watch!"  
Usagi somehow returned Naru's hug.  
Naru vanished.  
Usagi looked to Orion. "Arigatou, Naru."  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi had been busy studying for tests in Math and English by the time the night-time sky   
had opened up in all it's Winter glory. After supper and helping put the dishes up, she went out   
to the backyard to stretch a bit. It had been a little over a month since Chibiusa had returned   
to the future, and Usagi had often pondered what her future-daughter had said. Sometimes, it was   
as hard as remembering a half-forgotten dream.  
Usagi was going to be a mother! And her friends were coming back! She breathed in that thought  
with the frosty late-Winter air. Usagi hoped she would be at least as good a mother as she had been   
a friend. Actually, she hoped she would be the mother Serenity and Ikuko had been. And she pondered  
the description Chibiusa gave of her father. She found herself gazing at Orion.  
"Usagi-san!" Mrs. Oosaka called out. "You have a visitor at the frontdoor! He is speaking to   
Shingo-kun right now!"  
Usagi went quickly to the front door. "Hai? Yes? Who is it?"  
"Hello, Usagi." The tall redhead smiled. "Thought you wouldn't mind taking a break from studying."  
"Jacob-san!" Usagi almost squealed, then found herself falling over her own words. "Coming..  
ahh.. err.. come in! Would you like a drink?" She bowed to Jacob. Usagi hated to admit it, but she   
had a crush on Jacob. She was afraid that, if she admitted it, he would melt away like a ice-sculpture   
in the Spring thaw.  
"Arrigatou, Usagi-chan!" Jacob was learning Japanes as well as Usagi was learning English.  
"A coke, please?"  
After Usagi got the coke, Jacob asked her again, "Would you like to go for a walk?"  
"Yes." Usagi blushed and bowed. "Very much."  
After they stepped outside, Jacob stopped to look at Usagi.  
"Nani?" Usagi asked as Jacob smiled.  
"I was just thinking," Jacob answered, "how beautiful you look under the Hunter's Moon."  
Usagi caught her breath. Did Jacob say what she just heard ?  
"Usagi?" Jacob said cautiously, "are you alright?"  
"Hai!" Usagi snapped back to reality. "Yes. I.. am well." Usagi blushed a bit. "Jacob? What  
did you just say?"  
"Me? Nothing!" Jacob said. "I just said how lovely you looked."  
"'Under'?" Usagi prodded him.  
"'Under the Hunter's Moon'?" Jacob smiled. "I always say that!" Jacob chuckled lightly.  
"Hai." Usagi whispered through a smile. "That's what I thought I heard you say." She held on  
securely to Jacob.  
"Usagi," Jacob said, "the school's having a Valentine's Day this Friday night. Would you.."  
Jacob was getting a bit nervous, "would you.. go to the dance? With me?"  
  
Jacob and Usagi were the hottest non-item at school. Although neither Jacob nor Usagi acted   
like it, the grapevine always talked of them as a "couple". The girls always kiddingly searched  
Usagi for "Jake's Collar" with it's attached leash. And, the boys always joked about "Mr. Tsukino",  
always bowing when Jake entered the room, and making beeping sounds and saying that it came from   
Usagi's "Jaco-meter". While both attempted to take the kidding in stride, it was plain enough   
that the concern each had for the other quickly crossed the line to love.  
So it was natural that a murmur greeted Jacob and Usagi when they entered the gym-turned-  
dancefloor. An audable gasp and round of applause was heard when it was seen what they were wearing.  
Jacob was dressed in a russet western-cut suit, deerskin jacket, and boots. Usagi was dressed in   
a regal pink gown, floor-length, and gloves. Some of Jacob's friends wondered where "Buffalo Bill"  
had found "Cinderella". Usagi just sadly smiled at that question.  
A Valentine's Dance sounded romantic to both Jacob and Usagi, but very few of the songs actually  
sounded danceable, much less romantic, to either of them. So, Usagi and Jacob sat most of the dances  
out. Most. As the evening wore on, slower songs were played- and Jacob and Usagi danced.  
As Jacob and Usagi danced, they started noticing new people in the gym, in the bleachers, and at   
either end of the basketball court, sat two girls, nodding and smiling to Usagi and Jacob, and swaying  
and clapping to the music. Jacob noted they were dressed in the uniforms of Japanese schoolchildren  
Usagi had told him about. In fact, some of the girls looked like those in the picture Usagi had.  
Jacob mentioned them to Usagi, who tried not to gasp too loudly.  
The ghosts had returned:  
  
Ami and Rei,  
Makoto and Minako,  
Haruka and Michiru,  
Hotaru and Naru.  
  
Then Jacob and Usagi noticed the grey tunics standing at attention at each corner of the gym.  
"They remind me of ROTC Students", Jacob commented.  
'You are not far from the truth, Jacob-san!' Usagi thought. 'The ghosts are here':  
  
Zoisite,  
Jadeite,  
Nephrite,  
Kunzite.  
  
Then, a familiar song started to play, a song older than either Usagi or Jacob. A song they   
both loved and felt a strange kinship with. Kyu Sakamoto's "Ue O Muite Arukou". But, the singer   
sounded different- no, not singer- singers. A man's voice, and then a women's:  
  
Ue o muite arukou  
namida ga koborenai youni  
omoidasu haru no hi  
hitoribocchi no yoru  
Ue o muite arukou  
nijinda hoshi o kazoete  
omoidasu natsu no hi  
hitoribocchi no yoru  
  
Shiawase wa kumo no eu ni   
  
Shiawase we sora no ue ni  
Ue o muite arukou  
namida gakoborenai youni  
nakinagara aruku  
hitoribocchi no yoru   
Kanashimi wa hoshi no kage ni  
  
Kanashimi wa tsuki no kage ni  
  
Ue o muite arukou  
namida ga koborenai youni  
nakigara aruku  
hitoribocchi no yoru  
  
The two voices then blended for the refrain:  
  
hitoribocchi no yoru.  
  
'Mamoru and Setsuna had beautiful voices', Usagi remembered.  
  
After the dance ended, Jacob and Usagi stepped outside to view the nighttime sky. When Jacob  
looked back, he saw that the young ladies and gentlemen whom he and Usagi had noticed were gone.  
"Where'd the other kids go?" Jacob asked Usagi. "Were they friends of yours?"  
"Hai." Usagi whispered a bit reverently, "they are."  
"Where'd they go?" Jacob asked again.  
"Do not worry," Usagi answered, "you will meet them soon enough."  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi had surprised everyone who knew her, including herself!  
She had not only done well in High School, but had graduated with honors. But, she had been nervous   
about college. She had wondered if she would even make it through the first semester. That was four  
years ago.  
Usagi was about to graduate with a Teaching Certificate in Elementary English. She was also  
three months away from becoming Mrs. Jacob Warren. And, she was worried- about her wedding day,   
and beyond. Would she make a good wife? Would she make a good mother?  
That night, Usagi found herself on the mountain path again. The sun was setting, with a storm   
rumbling in the distance. As Usagi neared the alcove, she heard familiar voices in back of her.  
"Usagi!" Shingo called out. "Wait up!"  
Usagi turned around.. and felt her voice catch in her throat again.  
"Usagi!" Shingo smiled, dressed in his Lunar Gaurdsmen uniform. "Look who appeared in our   
dream!"  
"Your dream?" Jacob asked. "Yeah. I guess people can share dreams. But, where are we? And why   
are we here?"  
Usagi looked at Jacob with a strange mix of joy and sadness. "This place," she smiled, "is   
where I meet my friends.. and family." She looked directly into Jacob's eyes. "Jacob-san? Have   
you ever heard of the Sailor Senshi?"  
Jacob returned Usagi's gaze with love and strength. "Yes, a little. Even in Texas and New   
Mexico, we've heard of the Sailor Senshi! Why? Are you Sailor Senshi?"  
"Hai." Usagi prepared herself for Jacob to draw away. "A lifetime ago, I was their leader.   
And, farther back, I was more."  
"More?" Jacob held onto Usagi reassuringly. "Shingo already told me a little- of how you were  
a warrior and some princess?"  
"There are legends, back in Japan," Usagi started shakily, "of Kings and Queens, of royal   
courts, on the Moon, sun, and planets of long ago. A thousand years ago.."  
"The legends were true." Jacob finished Usagi's thought.  
"Hai." Usagi bowed. "My mother was the last of the Line of Serenity."  
"Until now." Jacob commented with a grin. "Usagi? How old are you?"  
"I am older now then I was.. when.." Usagi sadly said, "I died.. on the moon."  
Jacob hugged Usagi.  
"And your friends at the dance?" Jacob asked. "They were Senshi?"  
"Hai! Some of them were, others were friends turned deadly enemies." Usagi felt Jacob tense.  
"But! We are friends again," Usagi smiled at Jacob, "as it should be."  
Shingo, Usagi, and Jacob walked into the alcove.  
A strange light shimmered from the entrance of the cave.  
The trio walked into the cave- and found themselves in the courtyard of the Moon Palace,  
with the earth overhead.  
"Komban-wa, Usagi-chan", a voice said. This voice was echoed by two more.  
Usagi's eyes glazed over with tears. "Queen Serenity! Ikuko-mama! Papa-san!"  
Shingo bowed to the Queen and his parents.  
Jacob bowed almost to the floorstones.  
"Please, Jacob-san! I am no longer Queen." Serenity said. "I am just a mother who wishes   
her daughter happiness." Turning to Shingo, Serenity smiled. "You have done well, Shingo-san. You  
have watched Usagi well."  
Shingo bowed again. "She is my sister! And my dearest friend."  
"So!" Kenji said. "This is the young man who has captured our daughter's heart?"  
"Hai!" Jacob bowed.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi found the first time in a Delivery Room a bit bemusing. The staff had offered to sedate   
her, but she would not hear of it. Usagi was going to be awake when her daughter took her first   
breath! Also, her Pediatrician had warned her against any kind of sedative or barbituate. And Usagi  
had long ago decided to take Dr. Mizuno Ayumi's advice. Dr. Mizuno had the reputation of being   
the best Pediatrician in Texas, even for being in Texas only two years.  
Of course, this meant Usagi felt every pain that accompanied her daughter's birth. But Jacob  
was there to reassure Usagi. Of course, that meant finding out just how loud and strong Usagi was.  
Jacob marveled at his wife's decibal-level and vocabulary. 'What side of the ocean did she learn  
those words from?' was a common thought for Jacob. He foumnd himself thanking God those words were  
aimed the staff and not him! As it was, his hand was still recovering from Usagi's grip on it when   
the baby was brought in.  
Soon it was over. Usagi still felt the pains, but they were quickly subsiding.  
"Congradulations!" Dr. Mizuno said. "You have beautiful baby girl!"  
Jacob smiled and picked up his daughter, "Konnichi-wa, Usagi-chan!" He handed their daughter   
to Usagi.  
"Chibiusa?" Usafi looked up at Jacob surprised. "You already chose a name?"  
"Yes." Jacob smiled. "I like the name 'Usagi'. Besides," Jacob grinned, "Even with the pinkish   
fuzz, she looks alot like her mama! But!" Jacob looked closely at his daughter, "where'd she get   
those red eyes?"  
"From my family, I guess?" Usagi giggled. She then took her daughter to her breasts.  
Usagi sighed happily, "I've waited for you a long time, Chibiusa."  
  
  
Continued in: Chapter 4 - "Reye and Amy."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 04 Raye and Amy

  
  
Mama Usagi  
A Sailormoon what-if  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters, except Usagi's husband, are mine. Sailormoon   
is copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi, Kadansha Publishing, Toei Amination, Bandai Toys, DiC, Mixxzine,   
and probably others I can't remember. But this story is mine.  
  
  
Chapter 4- Raye and Amy.  
  
Note: Since the scene has changed to America, I'll use the DiC-dubbed names when possible.  
  
I'm also introducing Jacob's sister, Rachel Warren.  
  
  
In the 1 1/2 years since Usagi Warren had been born, her mother had not once regretted giving  
birth to her. However, Usagi had found herself tapping into reserves of patience she never dreamed   
that she had! And she constantly prayed for more patience! It wasn't that Chibiusa was a bad child.  
On the contrary, she was a wonderful child! However, there were times of exasperation.  
Chibiusa wasn't a very active child.. at first. In fact, Usagi started to worry that maybe   
the "Pink Lady", as her Dad had started calling her, would ever be able to walk! Usagi worried over  
her little girl constantly, even with Mrs. Warren, her mother-in-law, reassuringly telling Usagi  
thst it took awhile for Jacob to walk! Usagi was on pins and needles waiting for Chibiusa to just   
learn to crawl!  
Nor was Chibiusa turning into an early-talker, or even a babbler. In fact, Usagi often wondered  
why her daughter was so silent! Part of Usagi started to worry if her daughter was a mute! Mrs.  
Warren, again tried to reassure Usagi that Chibiusa was just acting a bit like her father. "Jacob  
was a bit slow in finding his voice." Usagi still worried, though.  
Soon enough, however, Chibiusa was babbling away. And she was crawling.. then walking, and  
soon running, all around the house! Then, Usagi had a new set of worries. Even though Usagi was very   
watchful of her little wonder, she could not see everywhere all the time! Chibiusa would wander   
through the house. She'd wander outside the house. She's wander off anywhere at anytime! Most times,   
Chibiusa's babbles and hums would keep her in range of Mama Usagi's radar-ears. But, sometimes,  
Chibiusa would be as silent as a stone. Those times, Usagi would only know where her daughter was  
only when she was a whisp of pink hair! Then Usagi really started to really pray for patience!  
Other times, Chibiusa would cry, sending Usagi into a panic, and Uncle Shingo into laughing-  
fits when Chibiusa was found to be alright. Shingo often noted that wailing was a bit of a family   
trait. This would, of course, bring a reaction from Usagi - and a smile to Shingo.  
Many times, however, Usagi would just sit down and let Chibiusa's babbles and coos and   
beginning-words calm her from her worries. Although, it still bothered Usagi that Chibiusa hadn't  
spoken more then ten words after she learned to talk! Jacob and Shingo, of course, would say   
Chibiusa had spoken more than that. But, Usagi would still worry.  
Chibiusa had always been an important part of Usagi's life after they first met. Usagi  
always wondered, after she learned the "Fungus" was her daughter, whether or not she would be the  
mother her daughter need or not. And now, with Chibusa here and Usagi second-guessing herself at   
every turn, it was easy to send Usagi into frequent tailspins! Even with Jacob's and Shingo's   
calming reassurences, Usagi would start spinning out of control.  
These worries would often put Usagi to bed, for Usagi still remembered- albeit vaguely-  
what Chibiusa's future-self told her about her not being Usagi's only child.  
"What am I going to do? What kind of Mother will I be?"  
  
"You are a good mother, Usagi!" Rei looked unto Usagi's eyes. "What makes you doubt your   
abilities?"  
"I am afreid!" Usagi protested, cold rain and ice hitting her. "Chibiusa deserves a Mother!   
What do I know of being a Mother?" Usagi than hung her head and cried. "I am only a fighter- and   
I didn't even do that good enough."  
"Iie!" Ami had to reprimand Usagi sharply. "You are not a fighter, Usagi! You are a lover!  
And that is JUST what Chibiusa needs most!" Ami started to whisper something else after that.   
"Just what..."  
'Just what who needs, Ami-chan?' Usagi thought to herself.  
"But I am SCARED, Ami!" Usagi protested again, her voice growing hoarse from the cold and   
her tears. "If Chibiusa cries.. I fear she is sick or hurt! If she does not cry, I fear she can   
not! I fear.. I fear..", Usagi started to hyperventilate, "I.. will.. kill her!"  
"Usagi!" Ami teld Usagi protectively with Rei. "You are only feeling the same things all   
other mothers feel. But Chibiusa is fine." Usagi could feels Ami's smile. "Has it not been almost   
two years since Chibiusa's birth ? Is she still alive?"  
Usagi numbly nodded as the cold sleet in her dream chilled her.  
"Then you are a good mother, Usagi!" Rei smiled over a cup of hot tea. "This will warm you."  
Ami and Rei hugged Usagi. She could almost swear their arms were feeling more solid this time.  
Usagi felt waves of reassuring love rush over her.  
"Things will get better," Rei whispered on the winds, "you will see!"  
  
The next few weeks after the conversation, Usagi found herself growing more calm, though she  
was still as watchful of Chibiusa as ever. And Usagi was able to get many restful nights of sleep.  
  
A couple of months later, Usagi found herself back in the alcove. She began to wonder, as   
she had not found herself worrying about anything. The weather in her dream mirrored that fact.   
The dreamscape was a crystal-clear night with a butter-yellow full moon.   
"It is beautiful, isn't it ?" Ami stood next to Rei with a platter of tea and sweets before   
them.  
"Hai, Ami-chan."  
"It is going to be-", Usagi took in a slow deep breath, "different- not having you to talk   
with for the next few months. And, then, talking to you and waiting for you to talk back." Usagi  
giggled at this. She giggled even harder as she tried to keep a straight face after she saw the   
strangled expressions on Rei and Ami's faces.  
"How.. When.." Rei gasped out finally, "did you find out about our next journeys ?"  
"We", Ami started to cry, "had hoped that would happen, but we had no way of knowing- for   
sure- until a little while ago!"  
"Blame Chibiusa!" Usagi giggled. "Remember that Christmas a few years back ? The one before   
the High School Dance Jacob took me to ?" Usagi saw two faces softly glow at that memory when it   
finally came to them. "Well, Chibiusa came to visit that Christmas! And she and I started to talk.  
And, as she was trying to lift my spirit, she.. let it slip out.. that she would have a few brothers   
and sisters," Usagi's smile broadened, "and who they would be!" Usagi hugged two happy not-quite-  
ghosts.  
"I will try to be a good mother to you!" Usagi said through her tears. "You deserve a good   
family!"  
"You will be a good mother!" Rei smiled. "I know it!"   
  
A month before Chibiusagi Warren's second birthday, Usagi awoke to an odd feeling. She was a   
bit nauseous. And when she tried to get up, her bedroom started to spin. 'Shimatte!' Usagi thought.  
'What is wrong with me? I have never felt this bad!' She then corrected herself. She HAD felt that   
bad. But that was a couple of years ago. 'I have not felt like this since.. since...'  
"Jacob no Baka!" Usagi yelled with all of her might.  
  
"Usagi," Dr. Mizuno said, "I am a pediatrician, obstetrics is not my line. However," she smiled,  
I can tell you that you are pregnant! The test came back positive. I can get you a list of obstatricians  
if you'd like!"  
"Arigatou, Mizuno-sama... thank-you." Usagi took a slow breath as she squeezed Jacob's hand.  
"I would like that very much."   
'And so would Ami-chan', Usagi thought.  
  
**********************************  
  
Usagi was busy sticking to a schedule given her by her obstetrician. She thought she was   
doing as well as she did with Chibiusa, then a slight twinge or heaviness would remind her this   
time she was carrying twins! However, everyone made sure she would not be alone. Shingo and Jacob  
were ever-watchful, as was Jacob's mother and younger sister, Rachel. Chibiusa was even helping   
out, being very watchful of her mother. Usagi silently marveled at how Chibiusagi Warren was niether  
silent as a stone nor gale-force loud! So, Usagi was left, alot of the time, to concentrate on the   
twins- and the growing family they represented.  
Everyone told Usagi not to worry, the twins would be fine! But... Usagi was a mother, and-   
well- mothers worry! Usagi thought of all the times Ikuko-mama must have worried over she and Shingo.  
And, Usagi wondered how much Queen Serenity had worried over her! Usagi marveled at how worrying   
came as easily as breathing! And the worrying still sometimes managed to invade her dreams.  
  
As Usagi walked to the entrance to the alcove, she felt a certain stickiness. The humidity  
in her dream rivaled that of the spring night around her house. 'So much for comfort', Usagi thought.  
When she got to the rock bench, Usagi tried to get as comfortable as she could. 'I know I'm not THAT  
big yet!' Usagi thought. 'Am I?'  
"Are you alright, Usagi?"   
Usagi turned toward the familiar voice, warm with love and concern.  
"I am.. alright.. Mako-chan! I am just trying to get comfortable."  
"Is there any way we can help, Usagi-sama ?" Minako asked.  
"Iie-" Usagi said apologetically, "I will be alright! I just need to find a comfortable spot."  
Then Usagi giggled a bit. "Finding a comfortable spot is what got me in this position."  
Usagi then noticed Makoto's and Minako's mouths drop.  
"'Finding a..'" Mokoto squeaked out.  
"'Got me in..'" Minako finished.  
Both ghosts blinked a couple of times.  
"Hentai." Minako slowly breathed out in a whisper and Makoto shyly grinned.  
"I am not!" Usagi snapped. "Well- maybe a little ecchi." Usagi grinned.  
"I am wondering about Jaco-san's influence over you!" Minako admonished.  
"I had more influences than Jacob!" Usagi said with a mischievious twinkle in her eye. "I   
remember you and Ami-chan, Minako!" Usagi smiled and lightly caressed her daughters-to-be inside  
her. "But, do not worry. I will not hold you responsible for that."  
"Nani?" Minako asked, her eyes wide-open. Makoto face-faulted.  
Usagi peeled out in laughter.  
Softly on the winds of her dream, Usagi though she heard Naru giggle softly.  
  
"Everything will end up alright, Usagi-san." Makoto said, bringing out a bowl of rice-balls.  
"Hai." Usagi smiled. "They will be. We will be."  
  
**********************************  
  
"How are the patients, Dr. Mizuno ?" Usagi looked a bit nervously up at her doctor- one of   
her best friends.  
"The babies are fine, Usagi!" Dr. Mizuno assured Usagi. "The Ultrasound, as you could see,   
show two healthy babies. We found two hearts beating. One of the girls is just a bit quieter than  
the other." Dr. Ayumi Mizuno (she had started using the western-style of her name for convenience)  
smiled thoughfully. "The quiet one reminds me of when I carried Ami-chan. I still miss her." Dr.  
Mizuno wiped away a small tear.  
'Not for long', Usagi thought to herself.  
  
**********************************  
  
Things seemed a bit hectic in the Delivery Room.   
Usagi had gotten to the hospital on time, and was surprisingly calm. Jacob, on the other   
hand, was as nervous as can be. And his nerves were getting on the Doctor's nerves.  
"Mr. Warren!" Dr. Randolph said in a commanding tone, "You will restrain yourself this instant   
or I shall have you restrained! My staff is the best Pediatric Care unit in Texas, but we cannot   
work with you going around like a rooster in a cockfight! So calm down or leave the room!"  
Usagi was trying to fight a case of the giggles as the smaller doctor read Jacob the riot  
act in the delivery room. Usagi had already lost her lemaze concentration to her husband's "coaching".  
"Rachel," Usagi looked over to Jacob's sister, "will you please take Jacob outside before   
World War 3 breaks out?"  
"OK. C'mon, 'Big Jake'! Usagi needs to get your daughters out here!" Rachel turned to her   
boyfriend. "Shingo, stay with your sister!"  
"Hai!" Shingo snapped to attention.  
"Still having to take orders, eh, Shingo?" Usagi smiled- then laughed. Then she grimaced.  
"Owwwwwwwwwwww !!! The kids want out..." Usagi whimpered.  
"You've dilated very well, Mrs. Warren. Just a centimeter to go!"  
"I do not know if my daughters can wait that long." Usagi sighed. "I do not know if I can wait   
that long! AAAAHIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!"  
"First contraction in ten minutes! Your daughters will be here shortly!"  
  
Soon after, the babies were born and getting cleaned up. Usagi remarked at how blue they   
looked and asked- in all seriousness-if they were breathing! The nurses' steady smile and a couple   
of quick kicks from the new-borns reassured Usagi that everything was, indeed, alright!  
  
A few hours, and some rare rest, thereafter, Usagi back at home with her growing family.  
  
Two days later, The Warrens were having dinner when the doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it!" Rachel said, quickly moving toward the front door.   
Then came a shout: "Jake! Usa! It's Mrs. Oosaka and Dr. Mizuno! And they have someone with   
them!"  
"Tell 'em to come on in, Rache!" Jacob said.  
"Konnichi-wa! Jacob-san!" Dr. Mizuno said cheerfully. "How are my patients?"  
"We are fine, Mizuno-sama!" Usagi smiled as she rocked her baby-daughters to sleep. "Just   
got through feeding the chibis! How may I help you? What's up?"  
"We brought a friend over to see you and the babies, Usagi-chan!" Mrs. Oosaka smiled.  
"Konnichi-wa, Usagi-sama!" The old man behind the two women can up to Usagi and bowed.  
"Oneesan?" Usagi gasped.  
"Hai", came the simple reply.  
"Do you know this man, Usagi?" Jacob replied.  
"Hai, Jacob! He is- was- Rei-chan's Oneesan!"  
"Aha!" Jacob smiled. then bowed. "Konnichi-wa, Juuji-no-Hikawa!"  
"Konnichi-wa, Jacob-san!" The old Shinto Priest smiled.  
"What brings you so far from home, Oneesan?" Usagi asked in a cheerful voice. "It is a   
long way from Juuban! Sit down!"  
"Arigatou, Usagi-san!", the old man said. "I am a bit tired after two day's journey. As   
for why I am her. I came to see your daughters!"  
A stunned silence filled the room, broken only by Usagi's soft humming.  
"How.." Jacob started to ask?"  
"Did I know?" The old man finished Jacob's answer.  
"Hai. We did not think that anyone was left in Japan who would want to know what happened   
here." Jacob said, a confused look on his face. "And the girls were just born yesterday!"  
"Hai." Answered the old man. "I know! I received a special visitor nine months ago, telling   
me she was in the process of rebirth! So, I prepared for this trip, seeking from Hinote! And here  
I am. Where is Rei-chan?"  
As the rest of the house fell silent again, Usagi lrt out a small giggle.  
"Her she is, Oneesan!" Usagi handed the baby to the old priest. "Be careful, Raye just had   
her breakfast." Then, she turned to Dr. Mizuno. "Ayumi! There is someone her I'd like you to meet."  
Usagi smiled as she handed the little girl to the doctor. "Say hello to Amanda."  
Dr. Ayumi Mizuno choked on her next words. "'Ami'? Is that.. you? Are you.. sure, Usagichan?"  
"Hai!" Usagi smiled. "They are home, again!"  
Dr. Mizuno had tears in her eyes as she handed Amy back to her mother.  
"They will have another chance!" The old priest smiled. "They will be in a good family."  
"I'll try." Usagi smiled shyly.  
Amy and Raye cooed at their mother's breasts.  
  
  
Continued in: Chapter 5- "Mina and Lita".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 05 Lita and Mina

  
  
Mama Usagi  
A Sailormoon what-if  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters, except Usagi's husband, are mine. Sailormoon   
is copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi, Kadansha Publishing, Toei Amination, Bandai Toys, DiC, Mixxzine,   
and probably others I can't remember. But this story is mine.  
  
  
Chapter 4- Mina and Lita.  
  
WARNING! Rated "R" for some language ^_^  
  
NOTE: for this chapter, I'd like to thank SailorMoonBrat MoonTwit7@aol.com for her input.  
I am co-writing a story with her, "The Storyteller", and she, in return, is helping me with this   
story when the Writer's Block hits :)  
  
  
  
Motherhood was turning into a delightful occupation for Usagi Tsukino Warren-   
albeit a hectic one! Usagi Warren was, at 3 1/2 years of age, extending the "terrible twos"  
and giving them new meaning! It wasn't that Usagi was particularly bad or demanding. In   
fact, she was a very sweet child. BUT! She was also a quiet child! She could talk by now  
(for which "Mama Usagi" was eternally grateful), but Chibiusa just chose to talk very   
sparingly! Plus, Chibiusa was amazingly silent when she moved about! So, Mama Usagi was   
forever on vigual, keeping an ear open for every little sound.  
  
And, then, there were the twins, Raye and Amy. Or, as their Aunt Rachel called them,  
"Night and Day". If you could stay around them for more than a minute, you could understand why  
Rachel called them "Night" and "Day". Rachel could think of no twins she's ever met before who   
were so different from each other! While Raye was energetic, or seemed so, Amy seemed to bring  
new light to the word "Shy"! As Raye would come to others readily, Amy would retreat to the   
protection of her parents, or sisters! Even her Grandparents, Aunts and Uncles- at first- were   
kept at a safe distance by Amy Warren.   
  
In fact, it seemed the only one who could calm Amy out of her shyness was Raye! Usagi   
marveled at how quickly Amy opened up when Raye was within sight of her! Amy would cling to   
Usagi for protection, burying herself deep in her Mother's breasts, in an effort to disappear   
from the world around her! And, sometimes that need to hide over-ruled everything else! It would  
over-rule Amy's need for sleep, unless she were holding onto Usagi or Raye. And, many times, it  
would run against Amy's need for food. Often, she would just hold tightly to Usagi, as if letting  
go of her meant losing her! And, Amy would then forget about her Mom's breasts!  
  
This behavior, of course, worried Usagi. And, sometimes, she would worry herself to sleep:  
  
As Usagi wandered into the alcove and sat down on the bench, the warmth of a fire and the   
smell of satays grilling made her smile.  
  
"Komban-wa, Usagi-sama!" Makoto's spirit whispered. "How are you tonight?"  
  
"Feeling better!" Usagi chuckled softly. "Amy has been worrying me."  
  
"AGAIN?!!" Minako exclaimed.   
  
"Hai." Usagi sighed, taking a fresh satay. "She has begun to withdraw again. And, that   
worries me."  
  
"She is still, eating, is she not, Usagi?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Hai! She's eating..", Usagi smirked, "when Raye is not there with her."  
  
"Is Raye being greedy?" Minako asked.  
  
"Iie!" Usagi defending her child. "She is VERY gerenous with Amy! It is just that, when  
they are together.. at my breasts.. Amy does not eat readily! She seems to wait for her sister   
to finish!"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!!" The two spirits sighed. "Awwwwwwwww!!"  
  
"Hai!" Usagi smiled. "Anyway, many times, Raye has nudged her toward me, to get her to   
feed! It is as if she was afreid of losing something! As if.. if she lost sight of us.. we   
will go away forever. I guess.. Amy.. may be remembering her past lives."  
  
Makoto and Minako were stunned by Usagi's perception.  
  
"Ami-chan.. was always the loneliest of the Senshi." Makoto whispered.  
  
"Hai." Usagi looked up. "Even in the Silver Millenium."  
  
"Is she afraid it will happen again?" Minako asked.  
  
"Maybe." Usagi sighed.  
  
"But, how would she be remembering her past lives?" Minako asked. "And why should she?"  
  
"I wish I knew the answer," Usagi softly cried, "to both."  
  
Makoto and Minako softly hugged Usagi.  
  
The morning after the dream, Usagi noticed that Amy was acting a little more sure of   
herself as she and her sister nursed.   
  
"You are still shy, Amy-chan!" Usagi softly smiled. "But, hopefully, you are not as   
scared as you were?"  
  
Chibiusa came up and smiled at her sisters as Usagi gently laid them down. Raye and   
Amy softly cooed.  
  
A few weeks later, Usagi, Jacob, and a rather uncomfortable Chibiusa were in Dr.   
Mizuno's office.  
  
"Jacob-san?" Dr. Mizuno spoke up. "Usagi-san? The hospital is sending me to a conference  
in Houston next month for two weeks! I will not be here to see Chibiusa's cast removed, or   
for Rachel and Amanda's next shots! So, I will give you a list of available Pediatricians here!   
And, when I get back, I'll check on the children myself! Ja ne?"  
  
"Ja ne, Mizuno-sama!" Jacob bowed respectfully. "Usagi and I will see that the girls are   
here!"  
  
"And see that Chibiusa remains quiet?" Dr. Mizuno added.  
  
"Hai." Usagi said, slowly caressing Chibiusa's hair. "I still would like to know how our   
daughter fell out of that tree, Jacob! I find it amazing she was able to climb that high!"  
  
"I know, Usagi!" Jacob answered. "That first branch she shouldn't have even been able   
to get to! It's WAY over her head! How'd you do that, CC?"  
  
Chibiusa could only cry softly as an answer.  
  
"I know it hurts, Usa," Usagi said, "but we'll get you home and into bed! And we'll   
start making you feel better!"  
  
"We are lucky it was only one broken leg and a displaced hip!" Dr. Mizuno said. "I do   
not like putting a growing limb in a cast! But! Usa needs to keep that leg absolutely still  
so it can heal!" Dr. Mizuno kissed the top of Chiobiusa's head. "Do not worry, Usa! You will   
be better in no time!"  
  
"Oh! Dr. Mizuno! Will you be coming be this Sunday for lunch?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I would not miss it for anything, Usagi!" Dr. Mizuno smiled. "We are family!"  
  
A couple of weeks later, an exhausted Usagi Warren was sleeping after caring for the   
girls all day. And, in her sleep, she dreamed.  
  
Usagi Warren found herself, again, at the alcove along the mountain-path. 'Ah! 'Usagi's   
Wayside-Diner'!' She thought to herelf. 'I hope there is some pie and coffee, or even noodles   
and tea, because I feel like Hell and need to warm up!'  
  
As Usagi made it to the rock-bench to sit down, she noticed a pot of coffee and a   
dutch-oven of biscuits in the coals of the fire. As she sat down to some coffee and biscuits,  
she felt a bit of heaviness and nausa.  
  
"I could use some help, here." Usagi said to no one in particular. "I guess taking care   
of Chibiusa is herder than I thought it would be!"  
  
"Here you go, Usagi", a strong male voice said as a hand offered her some coffee.  
  
"Arigatou.. Kunzite?" With a slight yelp of surprise, Usagi looked around the alcove.   
Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite, and Jadeite stood at attention around the fire. Usagi took a long   
sip of her coffee as she took the scene in.  
  
"Jadeite? Nephrite? Zoisite? Kunzite?" Usagi asked. "What are you doing in my dream?  
And where are Makoto and Mina.. ah, shit! No wonder I feel like hell!" Usagi then started to   
giggle.  
  
"Usagi-san?" Nephrite asked. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I am fine, Nephrite," Usagi chuckled, "just pregnant!"  
  
"You will be alright, then?" Zoicite asked.  
  
"Hai." Usagi's laughter died down just long enough for her to look up at the four   
generals. Then she burst into giggles again.  
  
"Is anything wrong, Usagi?" Jadeite asked.  
  
"Iie!" Usagi responded to the looks of concern. "It just hit me that you four are  
together here! I am going to have quadruplets one day!!"  
  
"' Going to have..'" Kunzite stammered a bit. "Usagi! Are you sure we will be born   
to you? How do you know this?"  
  
"Well, I started wondering why you faltered a little while speaking with me after   
Minako's funeral. But, I.."  
  
"You heard that, Usagi-san?" Kunzite blurted out. Jadeite and Zoisite lightly giggled.  
  
"Hai." Usagi smiled. "I heard that. But, I did not remember that until Chibiusa visited  
me and Shingo one Christmas!"  
  
"Usa-chan 'visited' you?" Kunzite gasped. "How?"  
  
"Usa-chan told me she will grow into a mutant time-traveler! Usagi said. "And, she   
also told me she traveled back in time to see what her brothers and sisters may grow up to be   
like!"  
  
"It sounds like we will be busy protecting our aneue!" Jadeite said.  
  
"Or, our aneue will be busy protecting us?" Nephite smiled as he nibbled on a biscuit.  
  
Four weeks later, Usagi, Jacob, Shingo, and Rachel were at the hospital to get Raye   
and Amy's next round of shots and to get Usa's leg out of the cast. As the two appointments   
were in different rooms in the Children's Ward, the adults split into two groups. Warren and   
Rachel went with Chibiusa, while Usagi and Shingo went with the twins.  
  
'Why am I so worried?' Usagi asked herself as she went with Raye and Amy down the halls,  
'I have been coming to this hospal ever since the girl's were born! I should be at ease!' She   
sighed a little as she was ushered out of the Hospital room. "I wish Ayumi-sama were here!"  
  
Shingo was trying to assure his sister that everything would be alright, when two ear-  
splitting screams could be heard from two different hospital-rooms! "Usa? Amy??? I'M COMING!!!"  
Usagi said, reaching for a non-existent henshin-stick! Cursing herself for grabbing for   
something that she hadn't used in years, Usagi burst into the hospital-room and used the one   
weapon she knew she still had:  
  
"WHERE is Amy? WHAT are you TRYING to do to her? SKEWER HER???" Usagi decibal-level grew   
louder with every breath and step she took. "And, now, you MANHANDLE HER?"  
  
"I am sure is was an accident, Aneue!" Shingo tried to soften Usagi's growing temper.  
  
By now, Raye was holding onto a screamimg Amy protectively, and looking at the Doctor   
as if daring him to use his needle again.  
  
"Maybe, Shingo!" Usagi said in a threatenly soft and slow voice. "But!" She started   
increasing her volume again. "It is an 'accident' I will see happen.." She then screamed out the   
next words defiantly, "NO MORE !!!!" The doctor-in-attendence cowered in fear as Usagi approached   
him. She then smiled. "Or I shall prick him as he pricked my Amy!"  
  
"Usa-chan! Daddy's here! You'll be alright!" Jacob softly caressed his oldest daughter to   
ease her shaking and crying. When she was quieted, he left his daughter in her Aunt Rachel's arms  
while he walked up to the attending-surgeoun. "Give me that saw, boy!" Jake demanded. "Now what  
happened?"  
  
"The girl jerked her knee up." The surgeoun said in an analytical tone. "The muscles have  
not been used for a month, so the leg atrophied. The sudden movement is what I am sure caused the  
pain."  
  
"'A Sudden Movement'?" Jake took in a slow breath. "Alright! What caused this 'sudden   
movement'?"  
  
"I.. don't know..." The Surgeoun suddenly stammered. "I guess.. I may have accidently..   
grazed her leg."  
  
"'May have accidently'?" Jake repeated increduously. "You don't know?!!"   
  
"Well..", the surgeoun said sheepishly, "accidents happen?"  
  
"Jacob?" Rachel warned, "watch your temper. Please?"  
  
"'Accidents happen'?" Jacob asked. "Not on my child, they don't! Give me the saw! I'm   
sure I can handle it better than you! Maybe I ought to practice on your skull!" He then lunged   
at the doctor!  
  
"Jacob! Pax!" Rachel held er voice firm. "Let's just get Usagi, Shingo, and the girls   
and get out of here! I just looked at Usa's leg. Nothing's been cut." She then shot a look at   
the surgeoun and growled, "Luckily for you!"  
  
After a quick exit from the hospital, Jacob drove his family back to the safety of the   
family-farm. There, Usagi checked the girls over thoroughly, gently bathing them before feeding   
the twins and putting them to bed. Then, she fixed lunch for Usa and gently tucked her in for an   
afternoon-nap, singing her off to sleep.  
  
Late that night, as Usagi tried to sleep, her mind raced over the day's events and the   
emotions they unlocked.  
  
Usagi awoke to her dreamscape, within the protective walls of the alcove! She lifted   
herself from the stone bench, aching as much in head body as in head head!  
  
"Shimatte!" Usagi whined, "I'm still sore! Usagi-no-BAKA! Of course you are hurting! You  
felt hurt and helpless today. Why couldn't Ayumi had been there? The baka-tachi should go through  
the same tortures they put my babies through!"  
  
As Usagi closed her eyes to concentrate and calm herself, she noticed the aroma of hot   
coffee and biscuits. She then looked around her.. to see Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Kunzite.  
  
"How are you.. Usagi?" Nephrite asked cautiosly, offering Usagi something to eat and drink.  
  
"I am tired," Usagi said dejectedly, "and I feel like hell."  
  
"You are worried about something?" Jadeite asked, stepping closer to the fire.  
  
"Hai." Usagi sighed. "Your sisters went to the hospital today, and came out in more pain   
than they went into it with! They are alright now, but I am not. My mind is filled with worry   
and anger! And thet is making me uncomfortable. Oh, my poor family..."  
  
"I have a solution, Usagi-san!" Zoisite smiled as he pulled out several staves. "There   
is a staff for each of us!"  
  
Although she was stunned, Usagi quickly and expertly grabbed the staff she was tossed.  
"What do I do with this thing?"  
  
"Zoisite!" Kunzite snapped. "What are you trying to do? Are you wisjingg to see Usagi   
hurt?"   
  
Nephrite and Jadeite stood by with shocked expression.  
  
"Iie!" Zoisite bowed. "I am just trying to help Usagi! I heard her as well as you have!  
Usagi is too tired and worried to sleep! Maybe, we can help weary her enough to sleep! Do not   
worry, my brothers! I will not attack with more than Usagi can handle!"  
  
"Arigatou, Zoi-san!" Usagi smiled. Then she took firm hold of her staff. "Let us begin!"  
  
Usagi and the generals started their war-exercises.  
  
At first the exercises were gentle, as the Generals tried not to injure Usagi. But, as   
Usagi found herself becoming more familiar with the staff, the games became more intense!  
  
Taken by surprise by Usagi's confidence and aggressiveness, the Generals wer backed   
against the walls of the grotto! Even though the were still ghostly forms, the four men seemed  
to be growing weary!  
  
"WATCH OUT!" Nephrite yelled out as Usagi started aiming her staff at Jadeite. Usagi then   
threw her staff backwards and spun around, driving the far-end of the staff into Nephrite's   
stomache, going smoothely under his staff!  
  
"WOOF!!" Nephrite doubled-over with a grunt. Then, he grimaced out a smile. "Damn, she's   
good!" The dark-haired General tried to chuckle, which just caused more pain.  
  
Usagi then pole-vaulted with her staff and kicked Jadeite in the face.  
  
"Gomen nisai, Jadeite!" Usagi apologized.  
  
"It is.. alright, Usagi-sama!" Jadeite said, wincing and holding his nose. "You need to   
deal with what happened at the hospital! I quite understand."  
  
"Arigatou, Jadeite."  
  
Usagi found her next target... Zoisite.  
  
"Defend yourself, General!" Usagi smiled. Then, she each moved of the pony-tailed General  
with fluid grace. with each perry of her staff, Usagi would return with a thrust, driving Zoisite   
back further! Usagi would attack with lightning-moves to Zoisite's left, right, stomache, and   
chest, then repeat. Occasionally, she'd tap the Genral on the head.. to keep him alert.  
  
After a good work-out, Usagi swept her staff under Zoisite, knocking him off-balance, and  
then drove him, with the staff lengthwise against his chest, into the wall of the grotto!  
  
"Take a rest, Zoi," Usagi giggled, "you need it!"  
  
"Hai." Zoisite wheezed out.  
  
Lastly, Usagi turned to Kunzite. "Yout turn, Kunzite!" Usagi smiled.  
  
"You're enjoying this way too much, Your Highness." Kunzite said.  
  
"Gomen." Usgi then started her attack.   
  
Usagi then pressed hard the attack, striking the white-haired spectre  
with both ends of her staff! Then, somehow, Kunzite disarmed Usagi, then   
started to force Usagi backwards! Then, Usagi grabbed the nearest end of   
Kunzite's staff, and twisted it out of the General's hands! Usagi then struck   
the General in the stomache, chest, and up against the chin in rapid succession!  
  
The General then slumped to the floor of the alcove.   
  
"Usagi?" Kunzite wheezed. "Where in the world did you learn to fight   
like that?"  
  
"From my husband!" Usagi smiled. "Jacob belonged to a medieval-group one  
time, and told me he got interested in staff-fighting that way!"  
  
The white-haired General grunted. "And I bet my future-allowance Jadeite  
KNEW ALL about that!" He then grinned at the blonde General still stuggling to   
get up. "You best pray I don't rememeber this after we're reborn, brother! Because,  
if we do, I just may have to kill you!"  
  
"I would not be too hard on Jadeite, Kunzite!" Usagi laughed. "He is  
suffering enough!"  
  
Jadeite groaned a little, the chuckled. "It is good to here you laughing..  
Hahai."  
  
Two weeks later, Usagi was wheeled into the Delivery Room. Jacob was with   
her.  
  
"Jacob?" Usagi asked fearfully. "Do these.. Doctors.. look familiar to you?"  
  
"Now that you mention it, Usagi," her husband answered, "they do! TOO damned  
familar." Jacob checked to see if there was anything in the room he could use as a   
weapon.. if worse came to worse.  
  
"Where is Dr. Ayumi Mizuno?" Usagi asked the attending-nurse.   
  
"She had an emergancy-delivery, Mrs. Warren." The nurse smile. "Don't worry,   
though, you're in good hands!"  
  
"I pray so." Usagi whispered.  
  
"Hmmm..." The Doctor looked at the chart. "I see we're delivering twins, Mrs.  
Warren!" The Doctor smiled. "I'm Dr. Sinclaire!"  
  
"Hai, but do not worry," Usagi tried to reassure the Doctor (and herself),  
"I have delivered twins before."  
  
"I know you have, Mrs. Warren!" Dr. Sinclaire smiled. "But, just to be safe   
and make sure these babies come out fine, we're going to give you a barbituate to   
relax you!"  
  
"But, I have never needed them before.." Usagi tried to protest.   
"AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! Who STABBED me??"  
  
"That was just the barbituate, Mrs. Warren." Dr. Sinclaire said.   
"It's just a precaution."  
  
"A precaution I've never have to take never." Usagi grumbled.  
  
"Everything will be alright, Mrs. Warren!" The Delivery-Nurse said.  
  
"It better be." Usagi replied darkly. "IiiiiiiiIIIIIIAAAAAAH !!! Oh, DAMN!!  
That HURT!!"  
  
"The contractions are coming along nicely!"  
  
As the minutes and contractions passed, the barbituate began to take effect.  
  
As Warren stood by to help his panting wife with the delivery, Dr. Sinclaire prodded  
open the uterine-walls. "OK, Mrs. Warren, just a couple more pushes should do it."  
  
"You come here, dammit, and push, Sinclaire-Baka! I need HELP!" Usagi then started   
letting out every curse she knew in English and Japanese.. and in what little Spanish she had   
picked up while in Texas and New Mexico! "These girls want out and I want them out, ALSO !!!"  
  
Jacob went to his wife's side to try to help her.. and found her fingers curled around  
his throat. "Usagi?", somehow managed to croak out, "Do you need anything?"  
  
"Just my fingers around you god-damned WINDPIPE, Warren-san! You EVER touch me again, and  
I will *slice* off that piece of meat and use the rest for son-of-a-bitch stew, you Son-of-a-  
Bitch! HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" With that cry of pain, Usagi somehow loosened her grip   
on Jacob's throat. Jacob the retreated, pulling Dr. Sinclaire with him!  
  
"If I loose anything from this delivery, Doc," Jacob hoarsely gasped, "I'm taking it   
out of your sorry hide! Do I make myself clear?"  
  
The Doctor shook slightly. "Very.. clear, Mr. Warren."  
  
"If you BAKA-TACHI do not get these kids out of me soon," Usagi growled, "I will KILL  
the whole f**king bunch of you!" As if the proove her point, Usagi quickly grabbed at a scalpel!  
  
Jacob grinned. "I think you *best* relieve my wife of her cargo?" Then he turned to his   
wife. "Need any help, honey?"  
  
"Don't 'honey' me, you Bastard!" Usagi spat out. "You touch me again, and I SWEAR I'll   
turn you into a Eunuch!" Usagi than sang out a few more curses as the contractions started to   
build! With each pain, Usagi got louder and louder!!  
  
Jacob spent the rest of the delivery hugging the wall of the Delivery Room.. trying to   
cover his ears!  
  
Within two hours, Lita Rae and Mine Lee Warren were softly sleeping in their mother's arms.  
  
They're beautiful," Jacob said, "Just like their Mother!" Jacob kissed Usagi.  
  
"Arigatou, Jacob!" Usagi said. "And.. Gomen! I did not mean what I said in the Delivery Room.  
I do not know what came over me. I could not stop myself."  
  
"I know." Jacob smiled. "My Mom told me the same thing happened when I was born. And, an   
attendent told me that a few of the expectant-moms here have the same reaction to the barbituates."  
He then kissed and softly-hugged his wife. "The important things are that you came therough it   
alright, and so did the girls."  
  
Lita and Mina cooed in agreement with their father.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next: Chapter 6: "The Brothers Four."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 06 The Brothers Four, part1

  
Mama Usagi  
A Sailormoon what-if  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters, except Usagi's husband, are mine. Sailormoon   
  
is copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi, Kadansha Publishing, Toei Amination, Bandai   
Toys, DiC, Mixxzine,   
and probably others I can't remember. But this story is mine.  
  
NOTES: "Kee`-sheeh" is the name the Caddo Indians of eastern Texas gave to the   
Jaguar.  
Yes, Texas was the home of the Jaguar at one time!  
  
Where did I get the phrase, "There's no place like home!" ? It's from the movie   
"The Wizard of Oz"!   
  
  
Chapter 6: "The Brothers Four."  
  
  
After the births of Mina and (after one of Jacob's aunts) Lita, the pace just   
seemed to   
quicken in the Warren household. Fortunately, Chibiusa was old enough now to   
help look after the  
growing brood. In fact, Usagi really stated to worry after Usagi turned age six!   
Didn't her   
daughter, during her Christmas visit so-long-ago, say that she would grow up to   
be a time-  
teleporter? How would she do it? And.. How hard would it be for Chibiusa to get   
back home?  
  
So, Usagi Warren started watching Chibiusa like a hawk! Anytime Chibiusa seemed   
to be   
in pain, or just didn't feel right, Mama Usagi was always there.. often within   
arm's reach!   
  
So it was natural that, one day, when Little Usa started coplaining of a   
certain-   
strangeness- in her brain, Big Usa reached out to grab her daughter. Then Usagi   
Warren's red eyes  
started to glow pink.. then white..  
  
Then, the world around them.. vanished !!!  
  
Usagi held on tightly to her daughter, and closed her eyes tightly to better   
concentrate.  
Then, Usagi opened her eyes back up.   
  
The house was- gone!!!! The young woman and her daughter were now in a forest,   
with the  
cries of birds filling the air.  
  
"Mama?" Chibiusa asked, her voice quiet with awe and fear.  
  
"I.. do nor know." Usagi replied. "Come! Let us ret to find out where we are!"   
  
So saying, and taking her daughter by the hand, Usagi Warren started following a   
faint   
trail. Soon, they seemed to reach a crest of ome sort, though they still saw   
little but trees   
and brush, for both mother and daughter started going downhill! Soon, t6he trail   
seemed to widen  
a little, until they came to the edge of a wide river.  
  
"I.. THINK..", Usagi mused, "This COULD be the Neches! Or.. maybe.. the   
Angelina? Or the.."  
  
"Mama?" Chibiusa interrupted, pointing up the river in a hushed tone. "Look! Up   
there."  
  
A short distance away, Usagi and Chibiusa could see men and women preparing the   
fields   
for harvest.   
  
"I *think* we should stay out of sight and not scare the locals!" Usagi said.   
"Whoever   
they are."  
  
"But.. how will we get home, Mama?" Chibiusa ashed with fear in her voice.  
  
"Well..", Usagi thought. "The last time I looked at my watch, before this   
happened, it was  
11:53 am.. I was getting ready for lunch.. Kami! I hope the babies are still   
alright! And, it was  
July 27, 2008! Just remember that date, and picture our home.. where it is.. and   
we just might   
get back there!"  
  
"OK!" Chibiusa calmed down to concentrate. Then, she asked, "Mama? How come you   
know what   
to do? You're so smart!"  
  
"Well," Usagi said, smiling, "I was told this could happen! And I tried to think   
of how to   
get us back!"  
  
"'told'?" Chibiusa frowned. "Who told you?" Then, without waiting for an answer,   
Chibiusa   
pointed to Usagi's side. "Mama? Look!"  
  
A warrior, with bow and arrows, and war-club, stood manacingly close to the   
Warrens,   
with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Chibiusa?" Usagi said. "Concentrate on getting us home!"  
  
"I can't, Mama!" Chibiusa looked at her Mom apologetically. "My mind is blank!"  
  
"Oh Well.. ahhh.. excuse me!" Usagi said, bowing as if on instinct, "we do not   
mean   
harm! We.."  
  
"Kee'-sheeh!" The warrior cried out. "Kee'sheeh!"  
  
"'Kee`-sheeh'?" Usagi asked. "What the..?"  
  
*Grunt* "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrlll" *Grunt*  
  
Mother and daughter turned slowly around.. to see a full-grown jaguar!  
  
"KEE'-SHEEH !!!!"  
  
"Quick, Chibiusa!" Usagi said, shooing her daughter. "Run to the river!"  
  
"Not a good idea, Mama!" Chibiusa said. "Jaguars love water! That's what they   
said   
when we visited the zoo."  
  
"Great." Usagi grinned. "My daughter can't remember what I told her a couple of   
minutes   
ago, and yet can remember what a zookeeper said three weeks ago. Definitely my   
daughter!"  
  
"Mama! Let's make it to the trees!" Chibiusa shouted. "Hopefully, this   
full-grown thing   
can't climb that well. But DON'T RUN!! We don't need Keesheeh deciding to chase   
us as a snack!"  
  
"OK!" Usagi sighed. "Slow and easy. Up the biggest tree we can find."  
  
After the women found a convenient gum tree, Usagi helped Chibiusa up into the   
branches   
then climbed in herself, just before the big cat made an unsuccessful lunge into   
the tree!  
  
"Just in time!" Usagi breathed out in relief, then turned to her daughter.   
"Chibiusa? Try  
to get in your mind WHERE and WHEN our home is! Remember! Trinity River..   
Highway 108.. Texas..  
11:57 am.. July 27, 2008.. Picture a clock.. a calander.. and a globe..." Usagi   
took her   
daughter's hand and squeezed it.  
  
'DAMN!' Usagi thought. 'I'm sounding too much like Setsuna! What is WRONG with   
me?"  
  
"Come on, Usa." Usagi whispered to her daughter, "You can do it!"  
  
"Trinity.. Texas.. July 27.. 11:27.. Trinity.. Texas.." Chibiusa kept repeating   
the words   
as she went in a trance. "July 27.. 11:27.. Clock.. Calended.. Globe..   
Spinning.. Spinning..   
'No place like home..There's no place like home.. there's no place like..'"  
  
Chibiusa opened her eyes, the red giving way to pink and then white.  
  
"Home."  
  
When the world came back into view, Usagi noticed they were in what looked like   
their   
kitchen. She starting checking the room for clues: The calender was marked-off   
at July 27, 2008;  
the clock om the counter read 11:28; the morning sun was climbing to midday.  
  
"Good! We are home!" Usagi said.. just about the time Raye and Amy started   
waking up and   
Mina and Lita started crying to be fed! "And right on time! Usa? See about Raye   
and Amy, please?"  
  
"Mama?" Chibiusa asked. "What just happened? To us?"  
  
"I'll try to tell you," Usagi smiled, "But it's a bit of a story! Can we get   
your sisters   
fed, first?"  
  
"Hai." Chibiusa hugged her Mom. "I am hungry, too!"  
  
"Alright!" Usagi smiled. "How about.. a sandwich? and some soup? And then, I   
will tell you   
how I knew about what happened earlier!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
After everybody was fed, Usagi began her story.  
  
"You asked me how I knew what to do when we went to that strange world,   
Chibiusa?" Usagi   
began- then smiled. "I knew.. because you told me, Usagi! About.. six?.. years   
before we married,  
you came to visit me and you Uncle Shingo!"  
  
"Nani?" Chibiusa asked "Que? Are you joking, Mama?"  
  
"Iie. I am as serious as can be! Of course, you were older, but it was you!"  
  
Chibiusa's full attention was on the story her mother was telling!  
  
"You told me that you would be born with the ability to travel through time! You   
were   
born a very special girl, Usagi Warren! You are what people call a 'mutant'.   
That means you were   
born with something no one else even comes *close* to having! In this case, the   
ability to travel  
through time! But! Just because you were born to travel through time, does not   
mean you can   
automatically do it! You have to be TAUGHT how to go out in time- and how to   
come back home!  
That is why I started thinking of how to help you! You are the most-precious   
gift I've been   
given."  
  
"That is why you were always watching me and asking how I was feeling?" Chibiusa   
asked.  
  
"That was.. part of the reason." Usagi smiled.   
  
"And that is why you thought about the globe, the clock, and the calender?"   
Chibiusa   
slowly breathed out. "Because of me?"  
  
"Hai!" Usagi smiled. "Because I love you!"  
  
Mother and daughter hugged.  
  
*****  
  
"How did she take the news?" Jadeite asked, "About being a time-Traveler?"  
  
"She seems to be taking it well!" Usagi said, sitting on the rocky bench of her   
dream   
with her knees up to her chest. "Better than I though she would! I think having   
parents who   
she knows love her helps!"  
  
"Having a loving-family always helps, Usagi!" Kunzite smiled.  
  
"Hai. I am just worried about what will happen next time! Is there any coffee?"  
  
"Her you are, Usagi!" Zoisite poured Usa a cup.  
  
"Gracias, Ziosite!" Usagi chirped. "Arigatou!"  
  
"Hable Espanol, Senora?" Nephrite asked.  
  
"Not that much," Usagi replied apologetically, "yet! But I'm learning! Can   
understand   
a bit more than I can speak. The coffee helps me think. There HAS TO be a way to   
help   
Chibiusa!"  
  
"Maybe I can help?" Nephrite volunteered.  
  
"Could you?" Usagi asked. "But how?"  
  
"Let me think..." Nephrite gazed up into the starry night.  
  
*****  
  
After a few time-trips more, Usagi was getting a little-less nervous of   
Chibiusa's   
sudden-practices. After all, her daughter was getting good at coming home! True,   
there *had*  
been a couple of times when they had to make a few detoures! And one detoure   
*was* a multiple-  
stop trip! But, all in all, Chibiusa, after five trips, was getting good at   
time-travel! It   
just took concentration!  
  
Sometimes, though, Time-travelers just don't have the time.  
  
It started off like a usual Summer Saturday. Usagi and Jacob and Chibiusa were   
busy   
in the garden, harvesting vegetables for eating and preserving. The morning was   
hot even for   
August, and Chibiusa thought very little about a sudden headache.. 'I'm just   
hot', she thought.  
But then, the headache doubled.   
  
"Mama? I Don't feel so good!"  
  
Usagi looked up at her and Jacob's daughter- and grabbed onto her hand!  
  
Chibiusa's eyes went from Red.. to pink.. to white!  
  
And, their world vanished once again!   
  
Usa and Chibiusa suddenly found themselves in Walker County, Texas- amongst a   
number of  
Military Personnel! Looking at a paper, Usagi saw in was August of 1944. And   
Usagi shuddered   
softly. Any Japanese-Americans have been relocated two years before. And the the   
closest   
Internment Camp is in Arkansas. Any undocumented Japanese, Usagi was sure, would   
be considered  
spies or sabuteurs!   
  
Then, Usagi started remembering some local history. Wasn't there a POW-Camp   
for Germans in the general area ? Usagi would have a REAL tough time trying to   
explain herself   
and her daughter to the U. S. Army in East Texas !   
  
'Oh, Kami-sama!' Thought Usagi, 'What am I going to do? I can just hear myself   
now:   
Hai! I am Usagi Tsukino Warren! Hai! I have an American husband! Iie! He's not   
here! He will   
not be born for another 17 years!' I will be shot for Spying for sure! And   
Kami-only-knows-WHAT   
will happen to Usa!'  
  
Chibiusa noticed Usagi start to fidgit.  
  
"Mama? What is wrong?"  
  
"We are in a different Texas than we know, Usa." Usagi said in a worried tone.   
  
"I did it again?" Chibiusa asked. "Bummer. But, at least I can get us home.. if   
I think   
about it hard."  
  
"Hai." Usagi smiled. "You just need time! We just need some help here. Let us   
see..   
I could call... no, he's not on the force yet. How about...? No, she won't be   
born for ten   
more years..."  
  
"Mama?" Chibiusa started. "What about Grandpa?"   
  
"Usa... Grandpa Warren is only eight-years-old here!" Usagi sighed. "He's not   
even   
THINKING about your father at this time!" Then, just under her breath, Usagi   
muttered,   
"Well.. maybe he is.. Oniisan-Hentai! GYAAAH !!"   
  
"What is wrong, Mama?" Chibiusa asked, wide-eyed.  
  
"Nothing, Usa!" Usagi did a quick cover-up. "Just remembering what your Grandma   
told  
me once!" Usagi made a quick face at the memory. "Gag! Hentai! GAAAAAAAAK!"  
  
As Usagi and Chibiusa continued to walk down the road towards the center of   
town, they   
saw more military uniforms.  
  
"I never thought of Huntsville, Texas, as a military town!" Usagi said in   
wonder. "I   
wonder how long it will take for someone here to recognize a kimono? I doubt   
there were that  
many Japanese in Texas before the war."  
  
"Pardon me, Miss?" Usagi heard from in back of her and Chibiusa. "Where are you   
going,  
if I may ask?"  
  
"I.. am not sure.. kind Sir! My daughter and I are new here!" Usagi smiled   
nervously,  
holding onto Chibiusa. "We are not.. from here."   
  
"I can tell that." The man said. "Your voice sounds strange- eastern- are you a   
China-  
woman?"  
  
"Iie." Usagi said haltingly. "I am.. Japanese."  
  
The man is the uniform suddenly came more to attention! "Jap? From the West   
Coast?   
California or Washington?"  
  
"Iie." Usagi refused to lie even now, though she prayed the questioning would   
stop,   
before the answers got too fanfastic to believe. "I was born.. in.. the Juuban   
District of   
Tokyo. I am Issai. My daughter, however, is Nisai! She was born in Texas."  
  
"Home-grown slant-eye, huh?" The soldier pointed his rifle at Usagi. "Do you   
have   
any ID papers?"  
  
"No." Usagi said dejectedly. "None anyone would believe."   
  
"Then, I'm afraid you'll have to come with me, young lady!"  
  
"H.. hai.!" Usagi stammered. "Si! Er.. yes!"  
  
'Great!' Usagi scolded herself. 'We jump imto the past, just to be *shot* as   
spies!  
I hope Warren can take care of the girls on his own. I wonder where they'll bury   
me? I hope   
they take good-care of Chibiusa.'  
  
"Alright!" The young soldier ordered. "Get in the jeep!"  
  
"Hai!" Usagi helped Chibiusa into the jeep, and then, climbed in herself. "Are   
you   
going to handcuff us?"  
  
"No." The soldier smiled. "Don't have any handcuffs! I will advise you and your   
daughter to stay in the jeep, thouh! The road is a bit bumpy in spells. Don't   
want ya'll   
fallin' out!"  
  
Soon, the jeep was parked in from of the County Courthouse.  
  
"Who are your prisoners, Corporal Warren?" A men in uniform asked.  
  
'*Corporal*Warren*?" Usagi asked herself.  
  
"Got a couple of Japanese, Sir! Mother and Daughter, Sir!" The Corporal saluted.  
  
"Do they have any Identification Papers?"   
  
"No, Sir! Colonel, Sir!"   
  
"No Identification. This far from a Relocation Camp! And this close to a   
P.O.W.-Camp!  
Do you realize just how much trouble you and the child are in, Miss..?"  
  
"Tsukino!" Usagi bowed to the Colonel. "Tsukino Usagi! And this is my daugher,   
Usagi  
Warren!"  
  
"Warren, huh!" The Colonel spoken. "Corporal Warren? Is the little girl kin to   
you?"  
  
"Maybe." Corporal Warren looked at Chibusa. "Distant-relation, probably. Pa said   
a   
few cousins o' his went to California, Sir! Never heard much of 'em, though,   
Sir."  
  
"Well, Corporal Nathaniel Warren! Since the young lady says they're kin to you,   
I'm   
placing them in your care! I'll call up to the Reloction Center in Arkansas as   
soon as I'm   
able! Meanwhile, these two need a place to stay, and a P.O.W.-Camp ain't the   
place!   
Unfortunately, I don't know where to send any alien-women!"  
  
"I am know longer.. ", Usagi started to say, "I no longer *consider* myself a   
subject   
of Japan!"  
  
"That may be so." the Colonel said, "but you are *still* an alien, Miss Tsukino!   
And, as  
of now, an enemy-alien! Corporal Warren! I'm placing these women in your care!"  
  
"Yes, Sir!" The Corporal saluted, and then marched out the door with Usagi and   
Chibiusa.  
  
"Pardon me.. 'Corporal Nathaniel Warren', Sir?", Usagi asked slowly, "where are   
you   
taking us?"  
  
"To a hotel for the rest of the week, Miss!" The soldier said, "then, I'll take   
you my  
home to stay wife my wife and I outside Trinity.. at least, until Colonel Walker   
finds out   
what to do with you!"  
  
"October 27, 2008.. Trinity, Texas.. 2:47pm..", Chibiusa started chanting,   
"There's no   
place like home! There's no place like home..."  
  
"What is she doing, Miss Tsukino?" Corporal Warren asked nervously.  
  
"Do not worry, Nathaniel, sama! We are just going home!"  
  
"What?" Colonel Warren stopped the jeep.  
  
"We may see each other again, Corporal." Usagi smiled.  
  
Chibiusa's eyes went from red to pink to white.  
  
Usagi held her daughter's hand..  
  
And mother and daughter.. vanished!  
  
A couple of hours later, Jacob was helping Usagi prepare dinner for his   
grandfather's   
visit that evening.   
  
"I hope that I make a good impression on your oniisan, Jacob!" Usagi spoke   
worriedly.  
"After all, we have never met!"  
  
"Do not worry, Usagi! You will make a fine impression!" Suddenly, he chuckled at   
  
something as he watched Usagi.  
  
"Nani?"   
  
"It is nothing, Usagi! I am just remembering a story my grandpa told me once..   
years ago."  
  
"Mama?" Chibiusa called out. "Great-grandpa's here!"  
  
"Please, Chibiusa! Show him in!"  
  
"She has, Miss Tsukino."  
  
At those words, Usagi turned around- and gasped. The frame was leaner and the   
skin   
a bit tighter, the hair thinner and silvered, and the uniform a bit faded, but   
the Colonel   
was was stil recognizable.  
  
Usagi stood up straight, and slowly saluted the old soldier.  
  
Warren tried hard not to laugh.  
  
"So, Miss Usagi!" The old man smiled. "We finally meet.. again. Do you realize   
what   
a commotion your disappearance caused with my and my Commanding Officer?" The   
old man   
chuckled. "Fortunately, Colonel Walker was not able to call HQ before I got back   
to him!  
We would have had the whole army in Texas in an uproar if he had! We would have   
spent the   
rest of the war in Leavenworth."  
  
"I am glad you and your Colonel were about to 'hide' us, Corporal Nathaniel"   
Usagi   
bowed.  
  
*****  
  
"I could have gotten us killed!" Usagi huddled around herself in the alcove.   
"We could have ben shot as spies!"  
  
"Usagi-san," Kunkite tried to comfort the young woman. "They would not have   
shot you as a spy!"  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!!!" Usagi snapped out. Then, she lowered her tone. "And I   
didn't  
know that! Gomen, Kunzite."  
  
"That is alright, Usagi!" Kunzite sadly smiled.  
  
"I might be able to help, in the short-future." Nephrite said.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Just listen, Usagi."  
  
*****  
  
*BANG!!!!*  
  
Usagi suddenly sat bolt-upright in bed, and saw the light die from what looked   
like an  
explosion.  
  
"Jacon!" Usagi hissed out. "I think I heard a gunshot!"  
  
"You heard it, too?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Hai! Hai!" Usagi threw on her kimono. "Come! It sounded like it came from in   
back   
of the barn!"  
  
"I swear!" Jacob growled. "If someone's firing a gun this hour of the morning,   
I'll kill  
them !!"  
  
A few minutes later, Jacob and Usagi were in the back of their farm, staring at   
a half-  
acre-wide hole!  
  
"*COUGH!*COUGH!* The dirt's still coming back down!" Jacob choked out. "And most   
of   
the dirt seems to still be at ground level, just pushed aside!"  
  
"At least it didn't hit the market-garden!" Usagi grinned. "As it is, the   
hayfield is   
ruined for this season! I wonder what caused this?"   
  
Usagi then waded into the hole and bent down. "Jacob! Come! Look at this!"   
  
In her hand, Usagi held two pieces of a softly-glowing, bluish-green meteorite.   
The meteorite pulsed with an odd energy. And, as the parts were pulled farther   
apart.. the  
pulsing increased!  
  
'Arigatou, Nephrite!.'  



	7. Chapter 07 The Brothers Four, part 2

  
  
Mama Usagi  
A Sailormoon what-if  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters, except Usagi's husband, are mine. Sailormoon   
is copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi, Kadansha Publishing, Toei Amination, Bandai Toys, DiC, Mixxzine,   
and probably others I can't remember. But this story is mine.  
  
Chapter 7: "The Brothers Four- part 02."  
  
  
'Arigatou, Nephrite!.'  
  
Usagi took the two pieces off meteorite to Mrs. Oosaka to be made into pendants.  
  
"Ohayo, Usagi-chan!" Mrs. Oosaka sang out. "Is this a friendly-visit? Or, is this business?"  
  
"Business, Oakasa-sama! For now!" Usagi smiled. "A strange meteor fell om our property a couple   
of weeks ago, and I wish pendants made of two of the pieces! I would have mentioned it sooner, but,   
with running the farm with Jacob, aqnd raising the children.."  
  
"Hai!", Mrs. Oosaka smiled back, thing can be forgot. I understand! And how are Jacob-san and   
the joji? And, how are Shingo and Rachel? When are they getting married, again? Shingo selected a   
wedding-ring, but has not told mer when the happy-moment will be!"  
  
"I do not know." Usagi giggled. "Jacob tells me Rachel wants the marriage. And I know My Ototo  
feels the same way! I just hope the marriage happens before Jacob and I are both too feeble to attend   
it!"   
  
"Hai!" Mrs. Oosaka laughed. "Well! Let us see the meteorite! Hai! It is rather oddly-colored.  
Quite striking!"  
  
"Hai! But that is not why I want the two pendants!" Usagi then took the two pieces and started   
to pull them apart.. "Look around us! Watch!"  
  
As the two pieces of the meteorite were spread farther apart.. they started to glow.  
  
Then as Mrs. Oosaka watched the world around she and Usagi, that world.. began to speed up!   
The clocks began to run faster the farther apart the fragments grew, and the world outside the shop   
also speeded up, turning quickly from day to night to day to night to day! Then, Usagi brought them   
back together, relgasing her grip on then an inch away from each other. The two perfectly-matched   
pieces *snapped* back together! And time rewound to normal!  
  
"Ohhhh!" Msr. Oosaka slowly breath out a whisper. "I understand your interest in these stone   
now! These pendants.. will be for Chibiusa?"  
  
"One of them will be!" Usagi said slowly. "And one will stay with Jacob and I! We still plan to   
go with Chibiusa.. when possible.. to help guide her, but this will help make sure she get's home..  
whether or not she are with her!"  
  
"Hai!" Mrs. Oosaka saluted Usagi. "I will set these right away! And how should they be set,   
Usagi-sama?"  
  
"Couch them in silver wiring, Oosaka-sama!" Usagi bowed. "Leave enough of the meteorite exposed  
for the pieces to attract each other!"   
  
"Hai, Usagi-chan! It shall be as you request!" The jeweler bowed to Usagi. "OH? What should I   
bring to Sunday-Dinner?"  
  
"Besides yourself?" Usagi giggled. "Hmmm.. Jacob really likes the soba salad with vegetables!  
And we are just beginning to harvest the flowers in the gardens! Some violets would go nicely in   
it!"  
  
"Hai!" Mrs. Oosaka smiled. "They would! I will see you this weekend, then?"  
  
"Hai!" Usagi then turned to leave.. and fainted on the floor of the shop!  
  
"USAGI !?!?!?!"  
  
Usagi next woke up in a hospital recovery-room, with Jacob, Shingo, Rachel, Mrs. Oosaka,  
and Dr. Mizuno standibf around her bed!  
  
"Am I going to be alright?" Usagi asked in a tired voice.  
  
"Hai!", Jacob grinned, "But you gave us quite a scare, Usagi! What happened?"  
  
"I am.. not sure!" Usagi slurred out. "I was.. finished.. showing.. the meteorite..  
what it can do.. to Oosaka-Sama.. and going outside.. when... When...?"  
  
"You fainted." Mrs. Oosaka said worriedly.  
  
"I fainted."  
  
"Well," Dr. Mizuno stated, "the strange properties of that meteorite seem to have affected you,  
Usa-chan! But, most of the effects were temporary! Your body has adjusted to the.. time-shifts.. Oasaka-  
san spoke of. However, the embryos inside you show a bit of accelerated-growth that your body.."  
  
"NANI?" Usagi screeched. "Hold it! Hit 'rewind' here! I THOUGHT I felt strange last week, but.."   
  
"Last *WEEK*?" Dr. Mizuno yelped. "The tests show THREE weeks pregnancy!"   
  
"'Three'?" Usagi eeped out.  
  
"Hai, Uagi-chan!"  
  
'Nephrite... what the hell did you send us?'  
  
********  
  
That night, Usagi dreamed:  
  
In the alcove, Usagi sat in the starry night.  
  
"How are you.. Usagi?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"I am well," Usagi smiled, "just a little tired."  
  
"Time-traveling can do that", Setsuna said thoughtfully.  
  
"Carrying Quadruplets can do that, too!", Usagi smirked.  
  
"Especially the four you are carrying", Mamoru snickered.  
  
"Mamoru!" Usagi playfully snapped. "Do not speak of your brothers   
that way!"  
  
Mamoru and Setsuna stared at Usagi.  
  
"'Brothers'?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Well.. they will be!" Usagi smiled.  
  
Three friends broke into gales of laughter.  
  
********  
  
"Do you, Shingo Tsukino, take this woman to be your lawfully-wedded  
wife? For better, or for worse? For richer, or for poorer? In sickness  
and in health? As long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do!"  
  
"And, do you, Rachel Warren, take this man to be you lawfully-wedded  
husband? For better, or for worse? For richer, or for poorer? In sickness  
and in health? As long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do!"  
  
"May I have the rings?"  
  
Jacob reached in his coat-pocket for the rings.  
  
"With the placement of these rings-", continued the Minister, "and   
by the laws of God, the Church, and the State of Texas and County of Houston-   
I now pronounce you man and wife. Shingo, you may kiss the bride."  
  
Usagi was smiling at her brother and former-Bridesmaid, now-  
sister-in-law. Suddenly, Usagi doubled-over, and started looking for a seat!  
Usagi grabbed her slightly-plump stomache and let out a low groan.  
  
"Usagi!" Shingo asked anxiously as Warren and Rachel hovered close by,  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Getting there." Usagi tried to smile. "Boys! Please! No more rough-  
housing? At least, until after you are born?"  
  
********  
  
"Shimatte!" Usagi shouted, following by several English curses, "I never  
had this problem before!"  
  
"You never carried four joji before." Setsuna smirked.   
  
"You never carried sons before." Mamoru chuckled.  
  
"Hai. That's what Jacob's mother tells me." Usagi smiled.  
  
"Would you care for some tea, Usagi-hahai?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Hai." Usagi took the steaming cup. "Domo arigatou, Setsuna!" She took  
a sip, then smiled. "Setsuna? You called me 'Mommy'?"  
  
"I best get used to calling you that!" Setsuna smiled. "You, too, 'Your  
Highness'." She grinned and nodded to Mamoru.  
  
Usagi sat sipping her tea. "Hmmm.. I just hope I can be the kind of   
Mom you guys deserve."  
  
"You will do fine, Usagi!" She heard a hauntingly-familiar whisper on   
the breeze. "You have the best teachers growing up! Lean on them."  
  
********  
  
At the appointed-time, Usagi was rushed into the delivery room. Everyone  
seemed a bit on the nervous-side.. everyone but Usagi! She had been through   
this often-enough, she told herself. However, she had to admit, she never had   
to deliver four babies at once!  
  
As the maternity-staff prepared her, Usagi became a bit anxious.. and  
depressed. "With all this handling and washing?" She growled, "I feel like   
Mama-Warren's Christmas goose!"  
  
"Do not worry, joji!" Dr. Mizuno cooed, "You will be all right! I am   
here, and so is Warren! We will not let anything happen to you that shouldn't."  
  
"Arigatou, Ayumi!" Usagi squeezed Dr. Mizuno's ans Warren's hand.  
  
"Now! LOet's say 'Hello' to your sons!"  
  
Everything went well and as according to plan.. for the first two   
deliveries. Then, time- and the births- seemed to slow to a crawl!  
  
As the minutes seemed to slow, Usagi took particular interest in the   
heart-monitor in the de;ivery-room.  
  
*Beep****Beep****Beep****Beep****  
  
"We're having a little deficulty, here!" One of the Delivery-team said.  
"Number three doesn't seem to want to leave just yet! *heheh*"  
  
*Beep********Beep********Beep********Beep********  
  
"Come on, little one! It's time to meet your Mommy and Daddy."  
  
*Beep****************Beep****************Beep****************  
  
At this point, without anasthetics of any kind, the pain of childbirth  
was addimg to Usagi's fears.  
  
*Beep********************************Beep****************************..  
  
'Am I going to see my joji again?' Usagi thought as she became a bit  
restless. 'Will I see my boys? Will I my here?'  
  
*Beep**************************************************************....  
  
"Do not worry, Usagi! We are here, watching over you. As we always have."  
  
Usagi turned her head to gaze at the ghostly smile and caring eyes of   
Queen Serenity.  
  
"'WE'?" Usagi asked weakly, her breathing becoming as laborious as the   
delivery. She turned her head instinctively and saw the ghostly form of   
Tsukino Ikkuko on the other side of her. "Am.. I going to die?"  
  
"What?" Warren asked as he squeezed his wife's hand. "No, Usagi!   
You're not gonna die. And neither are the boys! Ecerything'll be fine. You'll  
see."  
  
"Iie, Usagi-chan!" Ikkuko smiled. "Serenity and I and not here to take   
you away! Nor are we here for our grandchildren! It is not their time. Iie.  
We are here to aid you in you time of trial! Hai. There is pain, now, and   
fear, but soon it will be over. There will only be joy."  
  
"Hai." Usagi managed to breath out.  
  
"Fourth baby isn't wanting to come out, we may have to a ceasarian."  
  
"IIE!" Usagi grunted out. "He will come out." Usagi took a couple of   
deep breaths.  
  
"OK, Usagi!" Warren incourage his wife. "Squeeze my hand and PUSH!"  
  
*  
  
A few minutes later, Usagi and Jacob were marveling at their newest   
family-members.   
  
"It's awazing how quiet and restful they are now!" Usagi smiled. "A  
few days ago, they were still moving all around in there! How are my boys?"  
  
"They seem to be fine!" Jacob said softly. "How is their mother?"  
  
"Now that their out?" Usagi asked. "Ok, I guess.."  
  
"You were scared?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Me? Yeah. a Little."  
  
"Well. Everything's gonna be all right now!" Jacob smiled.  
  
"Hai." Usagi returned the smile. "Kenneth? Nathaniel? Jedediah,   
Zachariah? Say 'hello' to your Daddy!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Next chapter: Darien and Donna.  
  
(I'll start explaining the Outers' new names next chapter.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 08 Darien and Donna

Mama Usagi  
A Sailormoon what-if  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters, except Usagi's husband, are mine.   
Sailormoon is copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi, Kadansha Publishing, Toei Amination,   
Bandai Toys, DiC, Mixxzine, and probably others I can't remember. But this story   
is mine.  
  
NOTES: In this chapter, I start introducing the reborn Outersenshi. The   
first of the Outersenshi will be Sailorpluto. Since the story takes place in   
America, the names are English. And, since "Meoih Setsuna" translates, I read   
somewhere, in "Ruler of the Moment" (very roughly), I had "Rule" and "Moment"  
(or "Time") to translate into a usable feminine-name!  
  
I couldn't think of anything for "Time", but I could for "Ruler": "Donald"  
is roughly Garlic (Irish and Scots) for "World-Ruler", and "Donna" is a feminine-  
form of "Donald", so.. "Setsuna"? Meet "Donna"!  
  
And what the final answer is to Mamoru's fate is a wicked little reminder of   
an old joke that floated around the emails in the newsgroup alt.fan.sailormoon   
(afsm) a *few* years back: Someone wrote in woondering why you hardly ever saw  
Mamoru and Setsuna in the same scene. Well, some wiseman wrote back in (jokingly?)  
that the reason you never saw them together was because they are one and the same   
person! Well.. many years later, my warped-mind decided to take this idea, kind of,  
and run with it! Mamoru-lovers- BEWARE!! If I don't get flamed for this- I'm   
flame-proof (^_^)  
  
And, finally.. Gomen for the big delay, but I suffered to Writer's   
Block.. even with help (Thank you, Moon Brat).. or is that becxause of the   
help? (-_^)  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: "Darien and Donna."  
  
  
A year had gone by since the birth of the Warren Boys. And Usagi was   
getting use to the idea of a housefull of kids! She'd even started refering to   
herself, jokingly, as "The Old Woman Who Lived in the Shoe"!  
  
Of course, it helped that Little-Usagi was now old enough to help care for   
her brothers and sisters, and sure-enough at time-teleporting to not suddenly  
disappear for only-God-knew-how-long!  
  
For Chibiusa's brothers and sisters could be handfuls! Her four brothers  
could be as peaceful as lambs.. when they wanted to be. Unfortunately, that   
wasn't very often! Usually, some noise would wake them, and it would take the   
family a while (or, as Chibiusa put it, "a while-short of forever") to get the   
boys quiet again!  
  
Usually, the noises waking the boys could be traced to *one* source..  
the twins, Mina and Lita, or, and Jacob put it with a grin, "the Actor and the   
Reactor".   
  
"Was I that bad, Daddy?" Chibiusa would ask repeatedly.  
  
"No, my Bunny..". her Dad would chuckle, "you weren't. But then, you had   
no one to act-up with!"  
  
Ususally, it would start with a yelp or a giggle from Lita, followed by   
a bump from Mina, then it would turn into a giggly wrestling match! And soon,   
the brothers would wake up, and join in the noise and movement!  
  
Usagi was either wearing herself out corralling kids, and this point, or   
laughing so herd she would be hurting and crying!  
  
Then, there were Amy and Raye.  
  
Although Amy Warren had opened up to her family, the same could not be   
said about anyone else! And, she proved to be particularly-reclusive at school!  
"Amy, the Oyster", the other kids called her.. when they were being "nice".  
  
"Hey! There's that Warren girl!"  
  
"I wonder why the little retard's even here?"  
  
"Hey, Retard! Why don't you go home?"  
  
That was usually what Amy Warren heard. And that's usually what Raye   
Warren heard, too, moments before she would get in the face of whoever was   
being mean to Amy! A moment later, a fight would usually break out.. with   
whoever had started talking being the loser!   
  
Whereas Amy Warren was not only pathologically-shy but adverse to   
fighting, preferring to find someplace to hide, Raye was not afraid to climb   
into someone's face and beat it to a bloody-pulp! Or, at least, hit someone   
until that someone cried for mercy! Or, until big-sister Usagi came along to   
try to break-up the fight.. or referee it!  
  
Sometimes, Usagi could only referee, because some kids just never could   
learn from experience!  
  
Two such kids were Reuben and Emma Blackstone.  
  
"Chibiusa" Warren never could quite figure out Reuben and Emma.. or the   
feeling she got that- somewhere- she'd met them before! But, she DID figure out  
how they managed to get on her bad-side! And that constantly worried her! It   
wasn't so much that they GOT on her bad-side that worried her, so much as they   
had FOUND her bad-side! Usually, Chibiusa was like her Mom. She could make   
friends with just about ANYBODY! But.. on those rare occasions when she couldn't,   
she usually would give the other person the benefit of the doubt and just avoid   
that person!  
  
But, with Reuben and Emma, things were different. They were MEAN! Not   
only were they tough and foul-mouthed, but they actually LIKED pushing others   
around! And, they seemed to enjoy making the Warrens' lives Hell-on-Earth. And,   
it never helped that Reuben's tough-act would draw-in other kids like a magnet.  
  
"What did we ever do to them?" Chibiusa often wondered.  
  
So, many times, Chibiusa Warren would be called out of class- mainly at   
recess, but sometimes at lunch, or even assembly- to seperate Raye from whoever  
had started to tease Amy.  
  
And, many times, Chibiusa would be drawn into backing up her younger-  
sisters.. and get sent home early in the process! And, inevitably, Raye would   
wind up asking the same question:  
  
"Why can't I just beat 'em up?"  
  
Chibiusa often asked the same question to herself.  
  
"It would certainly solve the problem..", Chibiusa would mutter.  
  
"Don' say that!" Ami would usually cry out. "Fights never solve anything!   
They just HURT! I don't want to hear another word about FIGHTING!!"  
  
This would bring a strange smile to Chibiusa. Somehow, even the first time,  
this happened, Chibiusa got a feeling that Amy was supposed to be like that!  
  
When they would get home, Usagi would send the twins to their rooms, and  
Jacob would send Chibiusa out to do her share of the farmwork! Some would have   
called this "punishment", but those who would didn't know the Warren-girls! The  
time-out gave Rei a change to calm down, and the chores gave Chibiusa a chance   
to work out her frustrations! Usagi soon started helping her children with their   
studies to keep them from falling behind in school.  
  
And the problems of the day would become the concerns of the night:  
  
********  
  
"What is wrong here?" Usagi sighed over a cup of green tea as she sat in   
the rocky alcove. "I *know* my children! Raye can be a handful when she thinks   
she has to fight, but she has to really be PUSHED! And Chibiusa is so level-  
headed she SCARES me! She hardly EVER wants to fight! Why is this happening?"  
  
"I am sorry, Usagi!" Setsuna apologized. "But I cannot help you, there,  
not this time. I Have not been allowed to view our destinies, so I do not know   
the reason behind this. But, I have felt a presence.. or a few.. around us..  
before our rebirths. They felt dangerous.. and evil. But, I do not know why."  
  
"Well..", Usagi contemplated as she sipped her tea, "I felt something..  
familiar.. about two of the children at school. And, when I felt it, I became   
sad. It was as though there was hurt around them! And I Want so much to   
remove it, if possible."  
  
"Any idea.. who they are.. Usagi?" Setsuna hesitantly questioned.  
  
"Their names are Reuben and Emma Blackstone." Usagi said before finishing her tea.   
  
"Somehow, the names sound familiar!" Setsuna grumbled in frustratation. "But, I   
can not seem to place them!"  
  
"Do nor worry yourself, Setsuna!" Usagi said apologetically. "It is nothing,   
I am sure!"  
  
"Usagi?" Mamoru asked. "be careful?"  
  
"I will, Mamo-kun!" Usagi then hugged the two spirits gently.  
  
********  
  
The next day, Usagi took Ami and Raye out of school for the rest of the year.   
"Gomen, Mrs. Guerrero!" Uagi apologized to the girls' Principal. "But, I feel, it may be   
for the best if, for the rest of the year, I home-school Amy and Raye!"  
  
"I understand, Mrs. Warren!" The Principle smiled understandingly, "but, do you know   
what you are getting into?"  
  
"Hai! I will not be the only one teaching my children! And, I have asked for the   
State's curriculum! And, they will take their tests with the rest of the District!"  
  
"Good luck, Usagi!" Mrs. Guerrero smiled.  
  
That summer, Usagi was helping Shingo's wife, Rachel, give birth to Shingo's   
children.   
  
"Come on, Rachel!" Usagi was urging Rachel to breathe as Shingo was reassuring   
his wife that he was there and that everything would be alright.   
  
"Everything will be over, soon, Mrs. Tsukino", The attending-doctor said. "All   
we need is one.. more.. PUSH!"   
  
With one last grunt, the second of Tsukino Shingo's two daughters was born.  
  
"Congradulations, Mrs. Tsukino! You're the proud mother of two healthy girls! What  
are you and Mr. Tsukino going to name the girls?"  
  
"Shingo and I have talked about this." Rachel said. "Meet Catherine Ikkuko Tsukino,  
after our mothers, and Alberta Serenity Tsukino, after my grandmother and Shingo's best   
friend!"  
  
Usagi was about to cry. "Alberta.. Serenity..?"  
  
"Hai." Shingo smiled and hugged his sister reassuringly. "Serenity was..   
is.. will always be.. a friend of mine!"   
  
"Catsy.. Birdie.. say hello to your Aunt Usagi!" Rachel said with a   
smile as she gently handed her daughters to Usagi. Usagi took them and lightly   
held them to her breasts as she looked into their eyes.  
  
"Hello, my nieces!" Usagi kissed the girls' foreheads. She then whispered,  
"Welcome home, Cooan.. Baruche! May you find love, here!"  
  
The attanding-nurse then took the girls out to be looked after by the   
doctors.  
  
The start of the next school-year saw Amy and Raye, along with Chibiusa,  
back in their old school. True to Usagi's word and that of the school-principal,  
the twins had been home-schooled the rest of the previous year and were allowed   
to pass into the next grade after taking the required test. The twins passed   
the test with flying-colors! In fact, the teacher's had recommended Amy be   
allowed to jump a grade! However.. Ami did not feel comfortable leaving Raye  
behind, so Usagi and Jacob decided against the jump.  
  
Everything went smoothely from the girls, until Recess.  
  
"WELL! Well! Well!" A sharp voice called out. "Look who's HERE! The   
little retard and her keeper! I thought we ran you out of school?" Reuben  
sneered.  
  
"Hello, Reuben! Hello, Emma!" Reye smiled as she moved the shield Amy  
from her tormentors. "I'd be careful about the name-calling! I don't see you  
in our class."  
  
Amy walked around from in back of her sister, with her English book in   
hand, to confront her would-be attackers.  
  
"They were probably too busy being bullies to actually learn anything!  
Probably got held back."  
  
"Well, well!" Emma said.. the Retard can talk!" She then charged at Amy!  
"C'm'ere! I'm gonna tear you EYES out! NOBODY calls me 'n' my brother 'stupid'!  
I'm gonna kill.. OW!!"  
  
Emma hit the ground hard.. after being hit over the head with an English   
book!  
  
Everybody on the playground looked at Amy, in shock that this small  
girl from last year would actually hit anyone!  
  
"Onegai? Please?" Amy asked a stunned Emma in a shaking voice. "Do we  
really have to fight? Can't we just walk away from this? Can we make up?"  
  
"NO!" Emma screamed. "I'M TELLIN' THE TEACHERS ON YOU!!"   
  
Reuben snickered at Amy's look of terror.. until a blue-haired girl  
spoke up.  
  
"Yeah! You go tell the teachers, Emma. who'd they believe? You? Or Amy  
Warren? You and Rube are already known for picking fights! Half the teachers  
here wouldn't believe you. An' the other half'd just say you had it coming!  
So, just get on out of here, River-Girl!"  
  
"HEY!!", Emma spun around, "You can't talk to us like that, Cyprine!   
We're BLACKSTONES, too!"  
  
"Only 'cause Uncle Tom took pity on you!" The blue-haired girl answered.  
  
"You best get back to the river where you belong, before someone gets  
hurt!" A red-haired girl standing next to Cyprine said.  
  
"Come on, Cheryl," Cyprine told the redhead beside her. "We best get   
to class." She then called back. "Miss Warren? Best make sure the twins get  
to their next class!"  
  
Chibiusa, who'd been stunned into silence since Amy hit Emma over the   
head, jumped in surprise at being called out. "Uhh, yeah! Sure! Thanks.. I   
think. Come on, Raye! You, too, Amy. Shimatte! Mom is *not* gonna believe   
this!"  
  
That night, after Usagi to get everyone safely in bed, wearily crawled  
under her own sheets..  
  
"Not another fight! Kami-Sama! what am I gonna do?"  
  
********  
  
"Just let the Kaijuu get the shit kicked out of them!", a slightly-  
feminine voice spoke. "I an certain 'Amy' can handle it.. even though she   
*still* doesn't like to fight!"  
  
Usagi leaned her head back against the rock-wall of the alcove.   
"You *would* say that, Haruka. I smell coffee.. er, I think?"  
  
"I have to agree with Haruka, this time," another.. more-feminine  
voice.. said as a cup was handed to Usagi. "Amy will have to learn to stand-up   
for herself one day! Raye cannot be by her all the time, all of her life!"  
  
"Don't let Raye hear you say that, Michiru!." Usagi smirked as she   
sipped her cup. "GYAHH! What IS this stuff, Haruka? And WHERE did you learn   
to make it? In HELL??"  
  
"Close..", Haruka giggled, "south Louisiana. it's chicory!"  
  
"GYAAAAAAAAAAH!" Usagi choked. "Is THIS what we've been drinking at   
home? I've been poisoning Jacob! Iiede! Wait! HE has been poisoning ME!"  
  
Haruka chuckled. "You have not been drinking pure chicory, that   
is all!" She smiled.  
  
"And it, probably, was never brewed to death!" Michiru gently kidded   
Haruka.  
  
"So..", Haruka said after a sip, "Amy and Raye beat back their attackers?"  
  
"It was a stand-off," Usagi corrected her friend. "A voice of reason   
reached the combatants!"  
  
"Ahhh..!" Michiru smiled. "Chibiusa, no doubt!"  
  
"Iyaa!" Usagi countered. "It was.. the Blackstone-children's itoko?  
Usa said they called themselves 'Cyprene' and 'Cheryl', according to Usa."  
  
"'Cyprine'? 'Cheryl'?" Michiru asked, suddenly alert. "Cyprine?   
Puchirol? The Witches 5 have returned?"  
  
"It seems so!" Usagi mused. "At least, two of them have!"  
  
"Be careful, Usagi." Haruka warned.  
  
Usagi lightly caressed her stomache. "Do not worry, Haruka! I will be!"  
  
********  
  
Two months later, Chibiusa called Usagi from the Doctor's Office. The   
school kids had picked on Ami again, but this time it had gone beyond teasing,   
and Amy had been beaten up, as had Raye when she finally was able to defend   
her sister! Chibiusa also was beaten, a bit, as she- along with Cyprine and   
Cheryl- rescued Amy and Raye from the mob.  
  
The next night was the PTA-meeting. To say that Usagi was not happy   
would have been an understatement. 'Being seven-months pregnant can do that,'  
Usagi thought, 'so can having to take you children to the *hospital* because  
of an *attack*!' Usagi looked around the meeting-hall. All the parents of   
the kids involved in the fight were in a room meeting with the principal. He   
called Usagi who was at home with the younger-kids, so she had Rachel come   
over and watch the kids while she went, taking Ami, Rei, and Chibiusa along.  
As she entered the hall, parents were arguing that the fight was Ami's fault   
and that she started it!   
  
"Everybody's playing 'Gang-up on the Warrens'?" Usagi asked the Senior-  
Member of the PTA.. getting up in her face! "If that is so.. at least, blame   
someone who will READILY fight BACK!!!!"  
  
"We.. well...?" The Chairperson stammered. "We.. were told that.. ahh..  
Miss Warren was the cause."  
  
"And..", Usagi said in an inquisitive tone, "who was WITNESS to this?"   
  
"I did," A raspy feminine said, "'bout time that snobby little bookworm  
got her's! She belong at the Bottoms with the rest of the freak-show."  
  
"Ah, I see.." Usagi said slowly, trying to figure out this woman. She  
was not sure why, but Usagi was sure she didn't like this woman. "And you saw  
this, Mrs..?"   
  
"I'm Emma and Reuben's mom." A heavyset black-haired woman smiled.   
  
As Usagi looked into the other woman's yellowish-green eyes, she got   
an uncomfortable feeling. The smile she saw seemed like the one you developed   
at dinnertime... after you had forgotten to eat lunch.  
  
Usagi finally spoke. "So! You are these children's mother?" She pointed   
to Emma and Reuben. "Have you ever tought your children *consideration*, Mrs.   
Blackstone?"  
  
"I'm Emma's an' Rube's mom! But the name's Mettie Devlin!"  
  
"Ah! Mrs. Devlin.."  
  
"No, MISS Devlin! Tom Blackstone an' I have never married. As for my   
kids.. I always tell 'em there no reason to worry about what your lessers   
might do or say. Besides.. a little dirt never hurt anyone."  
  
"Oh.. Arigatou!"  
  
Usagi then SLAPPED Mettie with such force that Mettie's whole upper-  
body spun around and the sound carried through the entire hall!!  
  
"You are right.. a little dirt does not hurt anyone."  
  
"You have never given your children a father to look up to? You *fail*  
to teach your children simple-descency?" Usagi hissed out. "And you DARE pick   
upon MY child?!?!" She then turned to the rest of the assembly. "And you back  
her in this??" Usagi's defence of her kids was cut short when she felt a little   
pain in her stomach.  
  
Usagi then yelled for everybody to be quiet then said that she had   
to leave because of an emergency. The parents were- to say the least-   
pissed. Half of them were backing Mettie, while the other half wanted to see  
Mettie Devlin's butt served to her on a platter! Usagi, however, shut them up.  
  
"I *hate* breaking up this Chicken-Fight, but, unless any of you know  
how to deliver my babies, here... then, I suggest I leave for the hospital!"  
  
Usagi then picked up a scared, crying Amy while Chibiusa grabbed Raye   
and they walked out to the truck.  
  
Usagi then sat by the truck for a minute while going through a couple   
of contractions.  
  
"Mama?" Chibiusa looked at Usagi worriedly.  
  
"Usa? Call Uncle Shingo and tell him to meet us at the hospital..."   
Usagi handed Chibiusa the mobile-phone as she started the truck, "then call   
Aunt Ayumi... I think your brother and sister are coming home a little early."  
  
Chibiusa called Shingo while Usagi tried to get to the hospital. The   
pains wer getting worse- worse than the usual labor-pains, and there was   
something wrong- but Usagi couldn't put her finger on it. Amy was crying for   
her and Rei, while Rei was sitting there crying because Amy was hurt and   
Chibiusa tried to calm them down...   
  
Usagi finally reached the hospital and told Chibiusa to get a doctor   
for her, while Usagi tried to comfort a not-frantic Amy and Raye. Meanwhile,   
the pain keeps getting worse and worse.  
  
Finally, Shingo ran in to the hospital.  
  
"Shingo... Take... kids home... call... Jacob..."  
  
"Hai... Take it easy..." Shingo took the phone and called Jacob who   
was on his way. The doctor and nurses came out and helped Usagi into a   
wheelchair, but one of the nurses noticed something on the spot where Usagi   
was sitting- blood.  
  
"Get this woman into the Delivery Room. STAT!!!!"  
  
They rushed her in right after she kissed the kids goodbye, and the   
doctors kept a close eye on Usagi.  
  
The next time Usagi remembered waking up, Jacob came flying into the  
Delivery Room, Rachel behind him, screaming at the doctors and technicians!   
"What's wrong with MY WIFE?!?!"  
  
"Just take it easy, Mr. Warren!", the doctor smiled, trying his best   
to calm Jacob. "Your wife has just gone into labor, that's all."  
  
"'Labor'?" Jacob swallowed hard. "BUT Usa ain't due for another MONTH!  
How'd she go into LABOR??"  
  
"W.. W.. Wellllllll.." The started to stammer. "We.. don't know..   
exactly. Something must of triggered the birthing-process..."  
  
"'Something must have triggered'?" Jacob repeated the phrase slowly  
and deliberately. In doing so, he scared half the attending-physicians. "Well,  
let me say this.. Doctor. YOU had BEST SEE my wife and children come out of  
this all right. Or.. I will BURN this SON-OF-A-BITCH down around your EARS!!!"  
  
The next time Usagi remembered waking, she had given birth, and the   
attendent was handing two wiggling bundles wrapped in white.  
  
"Demo.. why are they wrapped in white?" Usagi started checking the   
babies. "Ten fingers.. ten toes.. hai..."  
  
"Usagi?" Jacob said. "I hope you don't mind.. I've named the babies?  
This one is.. Donna? With the.. hmmm.. purple eyes. And your.. holding?..   
Darien. His eyes are blue. Ahh.. Usagi? What's wrong? You suddenly a Hentai?"  
  
"Hentai? Iiede, Jacob, it is just.. something..". Usagi then started  
giggling, then laughing! "Kami! Jacob *giggle* they.. are.. *gasp*..   
HERMEPHRODITES!"  
  
  
  
Next.. Alex and Michelle. 


	9. Chapter 09 Alex and Michelle

Mama Usagi  
A Sailormoon what-if  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters, except Usagi's husband, are mine. Sailormoon is copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi, Kadansha Publishing, Toei Amination, Bandai Toys, DiC, Mixxzine, and probably others I can't remember. But this story is mine.  
  
Chapter 09: Alex and Michelle.  
  
Usagi sat back in the back-porch swing, listening to the pre-dawn quiet. If anyone had said fifteen years ago that she's get up, willingly, at 4:30 am just to sip coffee and watch the morning stars fade with the first gray streaks of dawn, she would had called them insane and checked to see if they were feverish!  
  
But, that was eleven kids ago. Things CAN change!   
  
As Usagi sipped the coffee-and-chicory, she remebered last night.. and   
her dream:  
  
****************  
  
"You named him *WHAT*????" Haruka was pacing back and forth, and   
ranting. Actually, Usagi thought the ranting was to keep her from laughing out loud.  
  
"I did not name him." Usagi countered. "Jacob did."  
  
"After WHAT??" Haruka started giggling.. quickly fallowed by full-scale  
laughter. Even a sharp glance from Michiru could not stop her laughing-spell!  
  
"After.. a drinking-buddy," Usagi sighed, "from High School, Darien   
Sandoval. Class Practical-joker."   
  
"Sounds like it was named after that character on 'Bewitched'!" Haruka  
smirked. "the hen-pecked husband... what was his name?"  
  
"He was not named after 'Darren'! He was named after a practical-joker!"  
  
"With a dorky-name." Haruka giggled. "And, what a practical-joke!  
'Darren'..*heehee*.. is *snort*.. *heehee*.. he is now.. *haw* 'IT'! It is   
improvement!! Not much... but any improvement is better than none!"  
  
"Come now, Haruka!" Michiru reprimanded her partner. "You are not being  
totally fair! There are worst names!"  
  
"Name one!" Haruka retorted. "Just one!"  
  
"'Alexander'!" Michiru retorted.   
  
"Iiede! Iiede! Iiede!" Haruka flew into a near-panic! "Not THAT name!  
Any name but that!! I think I will be sick."  
  
Usagi quickly found her face screwing-up trying to hide a sudden case   
of the giggles! "What is wrong with 'Alexander'?"  
  
"'Alexander' was the name of Haruka's fiercest rival on the racetrack!"  
Michiru smiled as Haruka fumed. "I actually think he liked her in his way."  
  
"Strange way of showing affection!" Haruka harrumphed. "Bakayarou  
tried to beat me at racing, then insulted me when he couldn't beat me!" She   
then quickly changed the subject - somewhat.   
  
"What about 'Donna'?"  
  
Michiru shriveled up like a prune!  
  
"IYAA! WHY did you name Setsuna 'Donna'? It is too *common* for her..  
Setsuna has always been more mysterious.. more *safisticated* for such a   
name!" Michiru sniffed aristocratically.  
  
Usagi grimaced. "It was either 'Donna', or 'Trista'!"  
  
Michiru looked as if she were going to choke on her reply, while   
Haruka fell into another giggling-fit!  
  
"Iiede! Iiede! Iiede!" Michiru cried out. "Not 'Trista'! Sounds too..  
not-Setsuna! Hai! 'Donna' sounds GOOD! Down-to-Earth! Like Setsuna! Hai hai!"  
  
Haruka and Usagi stared at each other.  
  
"'Down-to-Earth'?"  
  
"'Like Setsuna'?"  
  
"*GAAAAGK*!!!!"  
  
****************  
  
"It will be.. interesting.. raising Haruka and Michiru", Usagi mused  
over her coffee.  
  
Later, after Chibiusa, Amy, Raye, Mina, and Lita were hustled (or herded?) off to school, Usagi was watching over the boys and Donna.  
  
For some reason- sudden fits and tantrums aside- Nathaniel and Kenneth  
had never entered the "terrible twos", which was a relief, because Zack and Jed had entered that period early and had not yet left it!   
  
As Usagi fed Darien and Donna, she continued to think about her brood.  
  
She mostly worried about her older-kids, and about the world that they seemed to inherit. In alot of ways, this new world was not that much different than the old world they left! They seemed to hold the same youma  
of loneliness that they all faced before.. and maybe other things...  
  
Thinking back to that PTA-meeting, Usagi couldn't help but shiver.  
There was something-disturbingly familiar- about Maddie Devlin that made Usagi uneasy. And, the more she thought about it, the more the unease   
settled into her! What was it about that woman?  
  
Then, there were her children, Reuben and Emma. Usagi always tried to find a reason to like someone. Always! But, ever since that night when she met their mother, Usagi had felt nothing but fear.. and a bit of hatred. And,  
she didn't like this feeling that was inside her!  
  
"At least, you have family, now!" Usagi whispered to Darien and Donna  
as they suckled her. "Thank God for that favor!"  
  
Later that day, as Usagi was preparing supper, she heard what sounded like frantic-blasts from a car-horn! Having learned to expect the worst from  
the school year, Usagi ran to the front porch.   
  
"NANI-YO?" Usagi shouted. "What is *wrong*?"  
  
The Warren girls started to spill out of the back of a big car! Usagi  
took the car to be a Lincoln. Then she saw Amy, slightly scuffed and crying heavily. Then, she saw Lita and Mina, both twins bruised up pretty badly!  
  
"I *repeat*!" Usagi cleared her throat. "'WHAT.. IS.. WRONG?'!!"  
  
Chibiusa slid out of the car slowly and painfully. "I'm.. sorry, Mama." She slurred a bit. "Ami got jumped after school."  
  
"'Jumped after..'", Usagi cried out. "BY WHO??"  
  
"We're sorry, Mrs. Warren!" Cyprine Blackstone got out of the car.   
"Our River-rat cousins were waiting outside school after the bell rang with  
a small gang! We were coming out of the building when we saw Hell breakin' loose. We managed to seperate everyone when Mom showed up! She thought we best bring the kids home. Again, we're sorry, Mrs. Warren!"  
  
"You have nothing to apologize for, Miss Blackstone!" Usagi responded  
as she worked at cleaning up Ami, Lita, and Mina. "The ones to apologize are your cousins! Or, their mother should!"  
  
"You better look for Hell to freeze over, first, Mrs. Warren!" A tall,  
thin, honey-haired woman said, getting out of the car. "I'm Jade Black- stone!! I'm Cyprene and Cheryl's mother!!"  
  
"Arigatou, Mrs. Blackstone! Thank you!" Usagi bowed. "Would you and your daughters care for some tea and snacks?"  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Warren, but we can't stay long. We have to get going!" Jade said.   
  
That night, after Usagi calmed down a ballistic Jacob and put the   
kids to bed, she drifted off to sleep.. and, she dreamed:  
  
-----------------  
  
"Nani-yo????" Michiru yelped. "The kids were 'jumped'?"  
  
"That was how it was described to me." Usagi frowned as she sipped her  
coffee in the alcove. "It was the perfect ambush! And.. from what Chibiusa told me.. it brought out the girl's strengths and weaknesses too well. I am only grateful this is Friday, for I will need the weekend to bring Amy out of her shell, again! Chibiusa told me Ami started to fight back.. a little.. then, retreated into herself! Ami has never liked fighting.. and I am still surprised she knows how! But, it does not surprise me that Raye had to   
take up for her again!"   
  
Usagi sipped some more coffee, then continued:  
  
"Raye will probably always be the fighter! She is not afraid of fighting, so, she has learned how!"  
  
Haruka and Michiru giggled out loud, earning a reprimanding stare from Usagi. The two spirits then quieted down.  
  
"Then, there is Lita and Mina! They came home the most-bruised! Mina   
started to jump into the fight along beside Raye.. but, she cannot fight,   
as much as she would love to! She threw a few uncoordinated punches, and   
then got knocked around and skinned up! That was when Lita started to fight!  
  
"Lita is much like Ami! She will not fight if she can help it! But..  
she will protect herself and Mina! She came home with bruises that needed soaking and bandaging, but they were from throwing and blocking punches,  
The Blackwood sisters said!"  
  
"And, what of Chibiusa?" Haruka asked.  
  
"She was hurting when she came inside! She quickly asked to be excused  
to bathe! After I protested a bit, the Blackstone girls went to watch over Usagi! Afterwards, she spent much of the night in her room! I looked after what I could. Doctor Mizuno will have to tell me if any bones are broken tomorrow!"  
  
"How are you doing, Usagi-haha?" Michiru asked.  
  
"How am I?" Usagi slumped over with tears forming in her eyes. "I am  
scared.. I am angry.. I am hurt.. and tired! Why is this HAPPENING?"  
  
Two ghosts held onto Usagi as she curled up on that rocky bench   
and cried out her fears.  
  
"Arigatou nisai", Usagi softly whispered as she snuggled between the spirits.   
  
Then.. a thought hit her:  
  
"Haruka? Michiru? I am not supposed to be able to touch you.. even in my dreams! Does this mean.. the time has come..?"  
  
"To carry us?" Michiru finished the thought. "Hai."  
  
"Be careful, Usagi.. haha?" Haruka softly pleaded. "I will not be able to protect you for a few years!"  
  
"Iyaa..", Usagi softly kissed and held the suddenly trembling women.  
"It is I whould will be guarding you!" She softly petted the two tearing spirits. "Do not cry! It will be alright!"  
  
---------------------  
  
"Well," Dr. Mizuno said as she looked over the Warren sister's x-rays. "Nothing is brocken. And, I have checked Chibiusa thoroughly! Her reactions are normal."  
  
"That is good!" Usagi sighed in relief. "Then, I need not have worried  
about her slurred speech yesterday?"  
  
"Iie! I did not say that! You were right to worry! Damage could have been done! I have seen high-school boxers suffer from one good blow to head!  
That is why I've scheduled a CAT-scan today! We have the equipment here.. we  
best use it!"  
  
"Well," Dr. Mizuno said as she examined the CAT-scan, "I can say with honesty that Chibiusa is OK, so far! The pictures appear alright. But, if she seems more off-balanced or incoherent than usual, bring her back in! Homour an old woman, USagi-chan!"  
  
"Hai, Ayumi-haha!"  
  
"Usagi..", Dr. Mizuno added. "Be careful! I see it in your eyes.. I see it in your movements.. i hear it in your voice. What happened to the girls has affected you deeply! You know that, if I have to, I will ask what is happening from from Jacob, and Shingo, and Oosaka-Sama! For this is troubling you very much!"   
  
"And they will tell you what they know, Ayumi, out of love for me!   
Demo.. they do not know the whole story!"  
  
"And the whole story is?" The doctor asked.  
  
"I.. do not know.. myself, Ayumi-sensei!" Usagi sighed.   
  
"Hai." Ayumi bowed. "Be careful, then, Usagi! You have 11 children at home.. and two more on the way!"   
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
The next day Usagi was taking a look around a room, slowly appraising the Devlin-house.. and the woman she was coming to view as Public Enemy no.1! It was not that she and Maddie would ever have been rivals. A dark corner of her mind told Usagi that Maddie was too pathetic to be an actual rival. But! She could be dangerous.. and she felt as if she would be VERY dangerous!  
  
It was then that Usagi heard a small cry. She turned toward the cry,  
and saw a tiny girl, not as old as Darien and Donna. The crib she was in was small, and not the cleanest of things she had ever seen! The baby herself looked to be half-starved, and quite scared.  
  
Usagi picked up the crying child, and gently held it, cooing to her  
until she quieted down. Then, she laid the child back down in the crib. "The child's bed needs cleaning," Usagi observed, "and she needs to be fed."  
  
"You get away from my Beryl!" Maddie snapped out and lunged at Usagi!  
"She ain't your plaything Miss High-and-Mighty! She's MINE! An' I'll raise her as I see FIT! Jus' like Reuben and Emma. They ain't fancy like your bunch.. but they'll do fine." Maddie them slapped Usagi and spit at her. "My wolves'll beat your pups anyday. Maybe you outta let ME train 'em! 'Specially  
that wimpy BOOKWORM of yours!" Maddie leered a bit, then. "She *is* pretty, though.."  
  
Usagi then balled up her fist and hit Maddie in the face, blackening one eye and crunching her nose! "A much-*needed* improvement!" Usagi snarled. "And before you think about my children.. look after your own!"  
  
As soon as she got off the Devlin property, Usagi whispered:  
  
"I will not let Mattalia take you a second time, Beryl! This, I swear!!"  
  
As Usagi made it back to the truck, a bit of nausea hit her. As she slid to the driver's seat, she rested a little. "Onegai.. hold off on the vertigo.. until we are home, girls! Ja ne?"  
  
---------------------  
  
"You *WHAT?*!!" Hotaru yelped from the door of the alcove, clutching  
her glaive protectivly!   
  
"I went to see the mother of the children that have been waging war on your sisters, Hotaru."  
  
"That is DANGEROUS, Usagi!!!!" Naru screeched. "you could have been HURT!! And we could have done NOTHING about it!!!! Remember.. you are no longer Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon!!"  
  
"Hai, Naru-chan!" Usagi sighd as she hung her head down. "I am no longer Sailormoon.. just a mother who is vry worried about her children. Hai."  
  
"So!" Hotaru slowly breathed in. "You walked into the spider's web?  
What did you learn?"  
  
"I.. think..", Usagi started, "that I knew her.. long time ago!"  
  
"She was an enemy, Usagi?" Naru came to attention.  
  
"Hai. And, she may be again."  
  
"It is good thing Michiru and Haruka are no longer here." Hotaru chuckled.  
  
"Hai. My dream would be very loud now!" Usagi agreed with a laugh.  
"And.. for good reason, hai! Whether Serenity, or Sailormoon, or Usagi.. I am me!"   
  
"Just.. be careful, Usagi?" Hotaru and Naru asked, almost pleading.  
"Onegai?"  
  
"Do not worry! I will be!"  
  
---------------------  
  
The next day, Usagi was in the yard, working on the flowerbeds and letting the babies enjoy the sunshine, when the Blackstones' car pulled into the driveway.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Warren!"   
  
"Oh! Konnichi-wa, Blackstone-Sama.. ah.. pardon me!" Usagi blushed and bowed as she got up and wiped off hee hands. "Good day, Jade! I forgot I am no longer in Nippon! Errr.. Japan?"  
  
"Do not worry, Warren-san!" Jade Blackstone smiled reasuringly. "I can translate Japanese!"  
  
"Arigatou nisai!" Usagi bowed, again.. then frowned slightly. "Is this a .. friendly call, Jade-san?"  
  
"It is." Jade Blackstone extended her hands. "Don't worry, Usagi -chan! Cheryl and Cyprene are watching over the kids! They'll come home alright."  
  
"Arigatou, Jade-san!" Usagi perked up. "Would you care for some coffee? It is fresh!"  
  
"Well..", Jade chuckled, "it *is* a bit *late* for me to be drinking the stuff.. but, I do have a few late errands to run! So.. alright! Where is it?"  
  
Usagi pointed to a coffee-pot buried in a hibachi. "It is in the coals! I will get it for you! I must warn you! Jacob likes a little coffee in his chicory."  
  
"Shouldn't that be 'a little chicory in his coffee'?" Jade asked.  
  
"Taste it." Usagi countered.  
  
Jade made a slight face at tasting the cup. "You're husband's as much of a Masochist as mine is!! When d'ya want me to send over the memorial-flowers?"  
  
Usagi giggled lightly. "He is NOT that bad.. yet! But, I have Dr. Mizuno's number in case of emergency!"  
  
After a few minutes of chatting and watching the babies, Jade Blackstone turned a serious look to Usagi.  
  
"Y' went to see Maddie Devlin earlier this week?"  
  
"Hai! I did. Does the whole town know?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Maddie Devlin is the number-one news-item in this town, Usagi! And,  
I'm warnin' you, she's dangerous. I usually don't listen to gossips.. but, I  
do when it concerns my family! For, I have learned- the hard way- alot of that gossip is true! Maddie's been a stain on my husband's family since my brother-in-law became involved with her! Be careful, Usagi. Some whisper she's the devil's child! Me, I don't know. But, I know she's a snake!"  
  
Usagi smiled mysteriously. "Do not worry, Jade-san! I have handled snakes before!"  
  
Usagi decided to change the subject:   
  
"Jade-san? You said that you had some things to do this day? Do you need anyone to watch Cyprene and Cheryle? Until you get finished with your  
chores?"  
  
"Arigatou nisai, Usagi-Sama!" Jade replied. "Iyaa.. not this time!   
I have already made arrangements. But.. may I remember the offer?"  
  
"Hai!" Usagi smiled.  
  
"Domo arigatou for the chicory, Mrs. Warren!" Jade lighly chuckled.   
"But, I have to start out for my girls! It's almost time for school to let out. Do you need any help getting the babies in?"  
  
---------------------   
  
"Is she a good woman? Jade?" Naru asked Usagi in the rocky alcove.   
  
"She seems so. Hai." Usagi answered.   
  
"At least, she knows just enough about 'Maddie' to distrust her."  
Hotaru brooded. "That is a mark in her favor."  
  
"Hotaru!" Usagi snapped out.. then smiled. "You must not think like that! First of all! Just because she may be the enemy of our enemy, that does not make her our friend.. we must have other reasons to be friends. Second.. everyone deserves at least one chance.. then, two!"  
  
"At least?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"The very least!" Usagi answered.  
  
Hotaru took a long, thoughtful pause. "Even 'Cyprene' and 'Cheryl'?"  
  
"Especially Cyprene and Cheryl!" Usagi answered slowly.  
  
"What about Maddie?" Naru asked.  
  
"Hai." Hotaru came closer. "What about Maddie?"  
  
"She had her second chance!" Usagi said darkly. "She used it to threaten my joji." Usagi's voice then softened as she took Hotaru and Naru in her arms. "Demo.. you do not have to worry about Maddie Blackstone.."  
  
---------------------   
  
Usagi had to smile.. at least. What she had wanted to do was start to giggle insanely!  
She as she held the two newest-members of the Warren clan to her breasts.  
  
'As tough as they had been in their last lives, I would have expected Haruka's and Michiru's birth to have been harder on me!'  
  
"How are our newest kits?" Jacob asked as he walked into the room. "Are they ready to travel? Ayumi says that the hospital already has the bed scheduled for use again!" He gently  
kissed Usagi.  
  
"I am ready.. and so are our daughters!"  
  
"Good! We just need to stop by the Admissions' Desk, then you can go home and rest!"  
  
"'Home'? 'Rest'? Are you *sure* those words go together?" Usagi smirked up at Jacob,   
her eyes twinkling.  
  
"Mom and Rachel's with Chibiusa," Jacob smiled, "and, so's Mrs. Oosaka. The kids'll be  
alright!!"  
  
"Hai." Usagi nodded. "By the way, Jacob? Have you thought of naming our new-daughters?"  
  
"Hmmm..", Jacob thought, "They kinda look like a couple of brothers I know.. my cousins!  
This one.. she kinda reminds me of Michael! He has the sweetest voice you ever heard on a man, and this one looks a bit like Alexander.. the Speed-Demon of East Texas! So.. how about Michelle and Alexandra?"  
  
The baby girl, now dubbed "Alex", made a small-face at hearing her name and let out a small "Gak!", while "Michelle" just snuggeled and cooed into her mother.  
  
Usagi started to laugh!  
  
"What is so funny, Usa-darling?" Jacob asked.  
  
"I will explain it when we get home, Jacob-san!" Usagi whispered. "Right now, let us   
name the babies."  
  
  
  
  
  
Next chapter: "Tara and Mollie". 


	10. Chapter 10 Tara and Mollie

Mama Usagi  
A Sailormoon what-if  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters, except Usagi's husband, are mine. Sailormoon is copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi, Kadansha Publishing, Toei Amination, Bandai Toys, DiC, Mixxzine, and probably others I can't remember. But this story is mine.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
NOTES: The song I have Usagi singing is "Long Long Texas Road", sung (1970) by   
Country artist Roy Drusky (born 1930).  
  
I don't remember ever seeing even a reference to Naru having a father on Sailor Moon! So, I have come up with a reason for that!  
  
The lulluby Usagi sings to Naru and Hotaru IS- believe it, or not- an actual song! IT was on an album by the folk-trio of Peter Yarrow, Paul Stookey, and Mary Travers. (I hope the last names are spelled right and in their proper order!)  
  
"The Most Dangerous Game".. is a short story by Richard Connell I had to read in school. The story is about men hunting one-another, one, for sport.. the other, for survival!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Chapter 10: TARA and MOLLIE.  
  
Usagi couldn't believe it. As she nursed and rocked Alex and Michelle, she tried to look back on the past few years. In looking back, Usagi was amazed at where she had been just 17 short  
years ago!  
  
"I was so scared.. so lost.. then! My world was distroyed! And, now, my world is coming back together! Iyaa. Not all my world! Not everyone will come back." Usagi sighed, then smiled down at Alex and Michelle. "At least.. I will be here for you.. and you brothers and sisters!  
You WILL have a mother this time! This, I promise!" She cooed as the twins gurgled.  
  
"Talking to the girls, Usagi?" Jacob asked as he stepped out on the porch to enjoy the evening.  
  
"Hai." She whispered, sliding down the swing for Jacob. "The night promises to be beautiful!"  
  
"Hai." Jacob smiled as the crickets sang and the fireflies danced in the air. "I heard you   
make a promise to Alex and Michelle?"  
  
"Hai! A life-time ago, my girls were all lost.. and alone. So were the boys! They will not be alone, this time!"  
  
"No, they won't, Usagi!" Jacob smiled. "They'll have us, Usa! Come hell or high water!"  
  
"Hai." Usagi chuckled low. "So much has changed, Jacob! Remember how I was when we met?"  
  
"Do I ever!" Now was Jacob's time to chuckle! "You were so quiet, so distant.. like you were a goldfish in a bowl- always looking out." Jacob then took Michelle in his arms. "Now THAT   
was a life-time ago!" He grinned at his wife.  
  
"Hai." Usagi whispered. "It was."  
  
Usagi then sang softly:  
  
  
  
"I've been up, and I've been down, I've worked the fields, I've plowed the ground.  
  
I've taken strain and pressure 'til I thought I might explode!  
  
"And now I dream of childhood days, of model trains, and lemonade,  
  
when the day stretched out before me like a long, long Texas road!"  
  
"Yes- that long, long Texas road, about a million miles or so!  
  
When you're just a child, there ain't no time but now!   
  
"Must have left that long, long road seven-hundred years ago.  
  
And I'd find it once again, if I knew how."  
  
"I've worked in city factories, their plastic-dirt still clings to me.  
  
Monotony near-killed me. Lord! It was a heavy load!  
  
"And now I dream of comic-books, of horny-toads, and fishing hooks,  
  
when the day stretched out before me like a long, long Texas road!"  
  
"Yes- that long, long Texas road, about a million miles or so!  
  
When you're just a child, there ain't no time but now!   
  
"Must have left that long, long road seven-hundred years ago.  
  
And I'd find it once again, if I knew how."  
  
"And, so, I watch the children play! And dream my dreams of yesterday.  
  
Oh, tell them to 'be grateful!' I'm sure that they've been told.  
  
But if I knew then what I know now, that would've messed it up, somehow,  
  
when the day stretched out before me like a long, long Texas road."  
  
"Yes- that long, long Texas road, about a million miles or so!  
  
When you're just a child, there ain't no time but now!   
  
"Must have left that long, long road seven-hundred years ago.  
  
And I'd find it once again, if I knew how."  
  
  
  
"Aishateru, Jacob!"  
  
"I love you, too, Usagi!"  
  
********************  
  
"You *do* have a *beautiful* voice, Usagi-chan!" Naru said in the rocky alcove. "I had forgotten how I loved hearing you sing. Domo arigatou!"  
  
"You are welcomed, very much, Naru!" Usagi said, smiling and sipping her tea. "I will   
make sure I sing more!"  
  
"It will be.. so wonderful.. to hear a lullaby again!" Hotaru whispered at a phantom tear  
escaped her eye.  
  
"Hai." Usagi whispered to the dark senshi. "I will be here whenever you need me, Hotaru-chan! And, for you, Naru! Oosaka-kaasan has told me how.. difficult.. it was.. for you   
and she!"  
  
"Ha.. Hai." Naru choked on her answer. "It is never easy..for a widowed-mother. With..  
all the.. energy needed.. to.. make a living.. there.. never seemed..."  
  
  
"Hai. I know." Usagi kissed the trembling spirit. "Oosaka-kaasan.. has told me, often, how  
grateful she is to me for being your friend! All that time- and this- you worried about me! And, you were hurting!!"  
  
"Demo..." Naru answered quietly, "you made my hurt go away!"  
  
Usagi beckoned to two spirits closer, and sang a lullaby:  
  
  
"Oh, once I had a little dog, its color it was brown,  
  
I tought him for to whister, to sing and dance and run!  
  
His legs they were fourteen yards long, his ears so very wide,  
  
Upon him back in half-a-day upon him I would ride!  
  
  
"Sing, tarry all day! Sing autumn to May."  
  
  
"Oh, once I had a little frog, it wore a vest of red,  
  
"It leaned upon a silver cane, a tophat on his head!  
  
He'd speak of far-off places, of things to see and do,  
  
and all the kings and queens he'd meet while sailing in a shoe!  
  
  
"Sing, tarry all day! Sing autumn to May."  
  
  
"Oh, once I had a flock of sheep, they grazed upon a feather!  
  
I'd keep them in a music box through wind of rainy weather!  
  
And, every day the sun would shine, they'd fly all through the town  
  
to bring me back aome golden rings or candy by the pound!  
  
  
"Sing, tarry all day! Sing autumn to May."  
  
  
"Oh, once I had a downy-swan, she was so very frail,  
  
she sat upon an oyster shell and hatched me out a snail!  
  
The snail, it changed into a bird! The bird, to butterfly!  
  
And he who tells a bigger tale woould have to tell a lie!  
  
  
"Sing, tarry all day! Sing autumn to May."  
  
  
  
The two small spirits were in a fit of giggles!  
  
"Frog?" Hotaru gasped. "With *heehee* TOPHAT??"  
  
"And cape!" Usagi smiled down. She knew where this was going.  
  
"Did frog..", Naru asked sheepishly, "have kamen?"  
  
"Iyaa..", Usagi slowly let out, "No mask!"  
  
Both spirits were doubled-over!  
  
"Brother's favorite night-song!" Usagi added.  
  
Hotaru and Naru were rolling around on the stone floor!  
  
Suddenly, Hotaru sprank back to her feet, very wary!  
  
"Nani-yo, Hotaru-chan?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Do you hear it, Naru?" The Dark Senshi asked.  
  
Naru grew very quiet. "I.. think so. Hai. Kowaii."  
  
"Usagi?" Hotaru asked. "Be careful, onegai? Something on the wind.. feels evil!"  
  
Usagi strained to hear it, too.. a faint, mocking laughter, somewhere in the distance.  
Something, somehow, had invaded her dreams!  
  
"It does not souns like Matallia!" Usagi mused. "But.. then.. can I be sure?"  
  
"Be careful, Usagi!" Naru begged.  
  
"Do not worry. I will."  
  
********************  
  
A couple of months later, Usagi and Jacob were attending the Open-House at Chibiusa's school.  
  
"I HOPE we do not meet Maddie Devlin, tonight!" Usagi winced. "That would ruin the supper we just had."   
  
"Don' worry yourself, Usagi!" Jade Blackstone spoke up. "Haddie won't be here tonight!  
Poor girl is a bit on the sickly side, today!"  
  
"Nara?" Usagi asked. "Is it serious? Do you know, Jade? Is it contageous? How is Beryl?"  
  
"I have a feeling I know what it is," Jade said slyly, "Demo.. it's just.. not something *polite* people talk about!" She then grinned to Usagi. "We'll talk about it tomorrow. And, don't worry 'bout Beryl-chan, she'll be alright! What her mama got ain't easily caught."  
  
In spite of herself, Usagi snickered, having just figured out the clues!   
  
"Hello, Mrs. Warren? Mr. Warren?" A strange, commanding voice introduced itself.   
  
Usagi froze! The whisper from her dream!  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself! I am Richard TOTZ.. young Usagi's History teacher!"  
  
Usagi turned aound to formally-introduce herself, and found herself immediately wanting to run.. and grab the deer-rifle out of the cab of their truck! There was something disturbingly.. familiar.. about Mr. Totz!  
  
"I have a couple of darringers in my purse, Usagi." Jade whispered low. "They're free to us if you need one."  
  
"Domo arigatou, Jade!" Usagi gulped. "I will remember that."  
  
"Our daughter has spoken of you.. Mr. Totz." Jacob said in an even tone.  
  
"Obviously, not enough." Usagi muttered.  
  
"Yes.." Mr. Totz grinned. Usagi thought it made him look rather like a hungry wolf. "I find Miss Usagi a most.. intriguing.. student! I just hope to *have* the rest of your family..  
in my class.. when the time comes!"  
  
Usagi forced her eyes to take in all of Mr. Totz, to burn him into her memory.  
  
"What.. are you carrying, Mr. Totz?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Ah!! You've noticed my *one* weakness, Mrs. Warren!" The teacher chuckled. "I've a fondness for good literature. Would you care to read it.. Mrs. Warren?"  
  
Usagi read the title of the story: "'The Most Dangerous Game'?"  
  
"A short-story by Richard Connell. Truly fastinating! A true study of man as he was meant to be!"  
  
"A killer?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Ah!! You have.. read.. the story, Mrs. Warren?" Totz grinned.  
  
"Yes. Once. In school."  
  
"It shows the human-existance for what it really is..", Mr. Totz smiled maliciously, "the Primal Struggle between the strong and the weak. That is all history is.. wars between the strong and the weak, with the periods of.. peace.. being but intervals between the wars where hatreds and jealousies can build up for the next war. Where the weak are culled from the strong, again.  
Every culture has such stories! The Japanese have a particularly interesting one.. about the Moon Kingdom!"  
  
Jacob and Usagi felt a strange elctricity in the room, as all the other conversations seemed to grow distant!  
  
"And, in which group do *you stand, Mr. Totz?" Usagi asked. "In your.. war?"  
  
"With the strong, Madame.. Warren.. always!" As Mr. Totz grinned, Usagi thought she saw an eerie glow in his eyes.  
  
"Your war will come.. Totz!" Jacob hissed out dangerously. "But, NOT with MY family as your pawns."  
  
"Do not threaten me, little man," Totz growled. "You are not in my league!"  
  
Usagi felt a chill run up and down her body, as Jacob answered in a quiet, confident voice:  
  
"Not yet, Herr Totz. But, one day, I will be."  
  
Later that night, as Uasgi tucked Chibiusa into bed, she asked about her daughter's teacher.  
  
"I thought that the only ones that scared you at school were the Warrens. Why did you not  
tell your father and I more about Mr. Totz?"  
  
"I wanted to, mama..", Chibiusa said as she began to cry and shake. "But, I was always too scared to tell anyone! I was afraid.. for you and Daddy, Uncle Shingo and Aunt Rachel! Totz is scary! And, all he does is talk!!"  
  
"Hai. I know." Usagi held her daughter tightly to her!  
  
********************  
  
"He SCARED me!" Usagi shook as Hotaru and Naru held onto her. "He spoke.. that VOICE that we heard here on the wind! I turned around.. and I *knew* to be AFRAID of him! He seemed.. be be.. al the evils I faced.. in one person! KAMI! I am still scared! I am glad that Jacob was there with me."  
  
"Another Enemy?" Naru asked gaurdedly.  
  
"THE Enemy, I think, Naru!" Another shiver of fear ran through her as Usagi lifted her face to the sky. "I do not know why.. demo.. I feel I have faced this evil before. I cannot remember *Where*, though!"  
  
Hotaru and Naru held onto Usagi VERY protectively.  
  
"Hotaru?" Usagi asked. "Naru? I can.. feel you?"  
  
"Hai.. Kaasan."   
  
Usagi's eyes glistened with tears, as her laughter pealed to the skies!  
  
********************  
  
  
As the clouds thundered overhead, threatening to pour their buckets of rain on the country road, Jacob was trying to get Usagi to the hospital for her check-up.   
  
"I know you want to come out, now!" Usagi said, circling her womb protectively, "demo..  
joji.. you still have 9 weeks to grow, yet!"  
  
"They even sound like their namesakes!" Jacob smiled. "They are a *bit* impatient..  
and that's among their GOOD qualities, dammit!"  
  
"I cannot believe OUR daughters are going to named after YOUR crazy itoko!"  
  
"Gomen, Usagi-chan," Jacob grinned, "but.. 'Mollie' and 'Tara' have been names in our  
family for about five generations.. an'.. my cousins threatened to fire-bomb us if we didn't name the girls after 'em!" He then mumbled, "And they'd do it, too."  
  
"And..", Usagi now grinned at Jacob, "WHY hasn't anyone else named their children after them??"  
  
"Because the names are cursed?" Jacob chuckled.  
  
"HAI! *Heeheehee*" Usagi giggled. "'Mad Mollie' and 'Tara the Terror', you told me! And..  
*Haha* HOW MANY times have aunt and uncle called you *hoohoohoo* to get it itoko out of jail?"  
  
"Have you kept track?" Jacob grinned.  
  
"Iyaa! I loose count after.. fiftieth time? Why they don't call Rachel that much?"  
  
"'Cause my dear sister'd kill'em and dump'em in the first ditch she got to if she were allowed to!" Jacob chuckled.  
  
"Watch out, Jacob! Cemetery curve is coming up."  
  
"I know, Usagi. Don't wanna hit any of the trees, either! Don't want us dyin' just going to the hospital. Rache'd have to look after our brood! She'd never forgive me!"  
  
As they approached the curve, the stormy skies opened up with a loud crack of thunder and bright flashes of lightning! Suddenly, the Warren's truck hit a tree at 45 miles-per-hour!   
  
*HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK..!!!* The truck-horn blared.  
  
"Ugh.. Jacob?" Usagi turned with a sudden pain toward her husband. "Oh.. KAMI-SAMA!! JACOB!!!!"  
  
Jacob Warren was bleeding from his forehead, having been thrown against the windshield! His chest was shoved into the steering wheel.  
  
"Jacob??" Usagi whispered.   
  
Another roll of thunder almost masked another sound.. sharper.. and louder.  
  
'Nani?' Usagi thought. 'Gunhshot?'  
  
"Usa? Call.. Ayumi! I'm hurt.. bad."  
  
"OK. Come on." Usagi painfully got herself out of her seatbelt then slowly slid Jacob out of the truck into the driving rain. "I got the cell."  
  
As Usagi got Jacob out of the cab and to the far-end of a ditch, another peel of thunder sounded. This was followed by thunder of a different kind, as the truck's gastank exploded -  
engulfing the truck-cab in flames!  
  
"9-1-1?" Usagi said weakly. "I nead paramedics.. FM 1541 at Morgan Cemetery! Yes. Usagi Warren. Automotive accident. Serious injuries.. and possible premature-labor. Yes. Thank you."  
  
"Help will come, Jacob!" Usagi said as she cradled Jacob's bleeding head.  
  
As Usagi huddled protectively around Jacob between the freezing rain and roaring gasoline   
blaze, her thoughts were on her family- two dead, one living- and how it looked like she would be joining the dead, shortly!  
  
"Gomen.. nisai.. minna! It looks like.. the gods are playing against us.. again! At least..  
I will be around.. to watch with.. Naru and Hotaru!"  
  
"Usa? Usa?" Jacob mumbled a bit. "You.. you.. go-g-g.. g-got to.. toooooooo.. h-hold on.  
Ah.. ah.. I'mmmmmmm.. n-n-nnnnot.. gonna.. mmm-m-m-make it.. Gomen. You gotta.. look after.. our  
kids. I'llll .. look out.. when I can."  
  
"Hai." Usagi held onto her husband as he went into shock. "Aishiteru, Jacob-kun!"  
  
"Aishiteru.. Usagi-san.." Jacob starting coughing up blood.  
  
"do not *cough!* worry! Molly? Tara?" Jacob addressed his two daughters. "I'll *COUGH!!*  
be.. watching you..."  
  
About that time, helicopters were heard overhead.  
  
"Forest.. Service?" Usagi looked up. "Air-Cav.. to rescue?"  
  
Soon, Jacob had been lifted up on-board, while medics looked over Usagi to make sure she and her daughters were safely prepped for the flight to the hospital.  
  
Then, through the hard rain, Usagi saw it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shodow,  
rising from behind a tombstone.  
  
The last thing Usagi heard, before slipping into unconscienceness, was the pilot on the radio:  
  
"County General? One patient, lacerations and contusions, and hypotmermia! Also, pregnant!  
going to induce labor! Need surgical and natal teams ready, STAT!! ETA.. 10 minutes!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi's now a widowed mother, how will she cope ?   
  
Next Chapter: "Getting By" ! See you, then !!  
  
  
  
caellach@houston.rr.com 


	11. Chapter 11 Gettin' By 1st stanza

  
Mama Usagi  
  
A Sailormoon what-if  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters, except Usagi's husband, are mine. Sailormoon   
is copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi, Kadansha Publishing, Toei Amination, Bandai Toys, DiC, Mixxzine,   
and probably others I can't remember. But this story is mine.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
NOTES: The song I have Usagi singing and dancing to is "Gettin' By", written (?) and sung by Jerry Jeff Walker. The song is also where the chapter-title comes from ^_^  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11: GETTIN' BY- 1st stanza.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Usagi sat in front of Jacob's tombstone for about an hour.   
Although she vividly   
remembered that day a year ago, part of her still   
had trouble comprehending everything:   
An orphan at 17, a bride at 24,   
a widow at 40. Usagi woke up at nights, wishing that it was a dream,   
that her husband would still be sleeping beside her.  
  
"Demo.. it can never be like that, can it, koibito?"  
  
Usagi was still in the hospital, recovering, when they buried   
Jacob a week after the incident. She had wanted to be home for Jacob's   
funeral, with her children, but that had been impossible. Ayumi had told her   
later that the operation to save Tara and Mollie had been touch-and-go,   
and had turned into an operation to save Usagi, herself!  
  
"At least, Chibiusa and Reye and Amy were able to watch over the   
younger-children.. with Shingo and Rachel's aid! And with Mizuno-Sensei   
and Oosaka-kaasan!" She also thanked whatever gods were watching over her   
that Jacob's grandfather had decided to put a family-cemetery on the farm!  
  
"I could *never* return to Morgan Cemetery! Not after..."  
  
Usagi then arose to brush some of Autumn's leaves off Jacob's   
grave, then looked back down at the mound.  
  
"You would be so PROUD of our joji, Jacob! ALL of them! Usagi is an   
honors' student! And she is going to try for Freshman Debate-Team! She   
like me.. always likes to argue!" She stuck her tongue playfully at the   
stone. "Fortunately, she have Logic-no-Warren.. not like hahai-no-baka!"   
Usagi then hit herself in the head to emphasize her point!  
  
"Last year, she was having such a hard time at school! Demo.. you   
told her she would do better! You always know her, as well as you know   
me!" Usagi giggled. "Amy is doing better in middle- school, getting over   
her shyness slowly. Demo.. outside is still painful for her. Raye   
is pushing herself to keep up with sister! *heehee!!* Never want to be   
seperated from Amy! Hai hai!"  
  
Usagi sat back down. "Lita and Mina still try to out-do each other   
in sport! And, try to settle arguments by wrestling! *Hahaa! Hahaha*   
Demo.. Let NO ONE ELSE break in! Not even brothers and sisters! IYAA !!!! BIG   
trouble! HAI! WORSE then me and Shingo.. and you and Rachel!  
  
"Our sons are doing well- and still trying my patience! I will have   
to ask your Kaasan if anything about sons do remind her of anything you   
did! Then," Usagi grinned, "I'll ask how she kept her SANITY!! Do not   
snicker! You know it's true! Then, there are Darien and Donna! You would   
THINK by NOW I could TELL who.. is.. WHO!! Demo.. they can sound and act   
so much alike.. and when they get into each other's clothes.. KOWAII!!!!   
I have to fight urge to strip-search to make sure who is who.. GYAAH..   
hentai-no-BAKA!!"  
  
Usagi then pulled out a bottle of scotch and took a sip. Then she   
poured a generous shot on the grave. "Your favorite! I.. need help,   
Jacob! I.. am trying to hold on.. to farm, to.. sanity.. demo.. am I tired..   
so tired... And.. your killer is still out there!!"  
  
"You'll do fine, Usagi." A voice called out to reassure her from   
the shadows of the trees. "You've been doing great, already! Just   
remember.. I'm here... And.. you have alot of friends.. remember that..."  
  
---------------------------  
  
As the months went by, Usagi found herself becoming more-  
comfortable with running the Warren-farm.. not the easiest of jobs, but one   
she took great pride in! Of course, it was a challange! After all, 140   
acres of land in production was no small business! Neither was corraling   
11 school-aged children, plus 2 toddlers and 2 babies.  
  
At times.. amidst all the business of raising the crops, cattle,   
and kids.. Usagi would find herself in moods of melancholy, when she   
would turn inward to her family for support.  
  
With 15 kids to watch over, even the quietest can be a challange.   
Amy, thankfully, had her home and family as a refuge from school. But,   
even there she came to expect some good-natured torment.. mainly from the   
brothers-four! Family-meals were always fun.  
  
"Hay, Amy!", Zach called out one night, over-dramatically. "When   
are we going to meet your boyfriend?"  
  
"Boyfriend?" Amy meeped as she turned six shades of red. "Ahhh..   
what.. boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, Zach!" Jed piped up with a devilish grin. "What boyfriend?   
Our sis actually has a boyfriend?? You mean, Amanda 'Stick-My-Head-In-A-  
Book-Til-I-Get-Home-and-Maybe-Nobody'll-Notice-   
Me' Warren REALLY has a BOYFRIEND??"  
  
"Probably not that she knows." Kenneth mumbled under his smirk.  
  
"LEAVE MY AMY ALONE!!" Raye was suddenly hovering protectively over   
Amy. "If Amy has a boyfeiend, I'm sure she will tell us! She doesn't need   
her baby-brothers tormenting her." Then, she smoothed out Amy's hair   
after ruffling it and looked her twin right in the eyes.  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend, Amy?"  
  
"And, you're telling *us* to leave Amy alone, Raye?" Nathaniel smiled gently.  
  
Chibiusa just lowered her head with a sad smile. She knew where this was leading.  
  
"I.. do not know.. Rachel!" Amy stammered. "I.. guess? I've never really noticed?"  
  
Kenneth grinned. "I figured."  
  
"Well?" Raye asked. "Who is he??"  
  
"Greg.. Waterman.. I think?" Amy tried to hide under the table.  
  
"You THINK ???" Raye screeched.  
  
"Ears hurt!" Darien cringed as Donna voilently shook her heard head   
back and forth!  
  
"Well?" Amy thought. "Greg's my friend! I just don' know.. if he's   
my boyfriend!"  
  
"Boyfriend! Boyfriend!" Mina and Lita sang out. "Amy's got a boyfriend!"  
  
Raye glared at her sisters as Amy slid farther out of her chair.  
  
"Come! Come!" Usagi sighed and smiled. "Supper now! Inquisition later!"  
  
A week later, Usagi and Amy were working in the front yard, when a   
sudden call disturbed them:  
  
"EEYAAAAAAAA! EE.. EEYAAAAA!!"  
  
They both looked in the direction of the scream, into the eyes of   
the biggest hawk they remembered seeing! It was also the only hawk they   
had seen that came so close to the house!  
  
"Is.. there anything here in the yard hawks eat?" Usagi asked.  
  
Amy looked around. "No ma'am", she chirped out.  
  
"Then.. why is it here?"  
  
"Here she is, Greg!" A boy's voice called out. "In that tree!"  
  
"I see her, Ken! Now, let's see about getting her down!"  
  
"Greg?" Amy called out. "Is that you?"  
  
"Amy!! Is that your tree?"  
  
"Yes, it is!" Amy spoke up.. then, hid behind Usagi. "Is.. that   
your hawk?" She asked in a lower voice.  
  
"Yes'm! Had her for two years, now! It may not be for much longer,   
though, if I can't take better care of it! Dad says a bird is a big   
responsibility!"  
  
"Hello.. Mr. Waterman?" Usagi smiled and extended her hand. "Ami   
has told us about you!"  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Warren, ma'am!" Greg's blush was rivaling Ami's.   
"But, please! M' name's Greg! Mr. Waterman is my father. An' this is my   
brother, Ken!"  
  
"Hello, Ken!" Usagi smiled.  
  
Amy peeked out from in back of her mother. "Hi, Ken."  
  
Ken grinned ridiculously at Greg and then Amy. "Hi, Amy."  
  
"Uh.. ummm.. H-h-hi.. Gregory?" Amy stammered.  
  
"Uhhh.. Hi!.. A..manda." Greg blushed further.  
  
'If he gets any redder his face is going to burn', Usagi said to herself, smiling.  
  
Greg then remembered why he was there, and quickly pulled a lure   
from his jacket-pocket. Then, raising a gloved-arm, he whirled the lure   
above him with the other arm!  
  
**WrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...**  
  
"EEYAAAAAAAA! EE.. EEYAAAAA!!"  
  
"That's it, m'lady Hermea." the brown-haired boy softly said as the   
hawk flew his wrist.  
  
"She's a magnificient bird, Greg!" Amy said, finally out from   
behind Usagi. She gingerly reached out to the hawk. "May I.. touch it?"  
  
"Just be careful, Amanda!" Greg smiled. "She may be a little anxious."  
  
"OK, Greg!" Amy whispered.  
  
"Hey, Mama?" Lita asked as she came outside. "Where's the party?   
Oh! Hi, Greg!" She waved at the boy wiith the hawk. "Where'd you get the bird?"  
  
"My dad's teaching me to train it!" Greg stood up proudly. "And, my   
brother's helping me watch out for it!"  
  
"You got a brother?" Lita asked. "Where?"  
  
"Uhh.. Hi." Ken said. "I'm me.. ah, I'm Ken, I'm Greg's brother!"  
  
"Ahhhh.. Hi", Lita replied with a suddenly-lost look on her face.   
This was quickly replaced by a puppy-dog look in her eyes. "I'm Lita! And you're CUTE!"  
  
Amy's jaw dropped.  
  
Greg's eyes rolled up. "'Lady-Killer' Waterman strikes again", he mumbled.  
  
"Are.. you interested in birds?" Lita asked Ken.  
  
"Some," Ken replied, "but I'm just helping 'Bird-Brain', here!" Ken   
chuckled as Greg *harumph*ed. "You know I love you, bro! I help him with   
the hawk, and he helps me with my dogs!"  
  
"Dogs?", Lita asked, suddenly excited.  
  
Usagi smiled and went back to tending her flowers.  
  
"Hi, Jacob." Usagi later spoke later to her husband's stone.   
"Well.. Amy and Lita have found their boyfriends again. Maybe. And, if   
the boys are anything like they were.. when I last *met* them.. I *think*   
our daughters will have a chance to be.. as happy as we were! I hope   
so. I love you, Jacob. I always will. Bye for now."  
  
**********************************************  
  
The year went by without any major interruptions.. Summer turned   
into fall, and Winter to Spring.. and soon, it was Darien's and Donna's   
sixth birthday!  
  
And Usagi sighed. Time was flying by! And the fates seemed- for   
*once*- to take Pity on the Warren Clan.  
  
"Seemed to."  
  
As Usagi got ready to herd the older kids off the school (with   
Chibiusa singing the theme to "Rawhide"), she opened the front-door.. and   
let out a SHREAK as a sleeping child rolled into the house!  
  
"Doushita? Dochirasama?" Usagi asked the child as she woke up. She   
then started to clean and soothe the frightened girl. "Wait! Wait.. it is   
alright! I will not hurt you. You will be alright. You are Beryl, aren't   
you? Beryl Blackstone?"  
  
The child stared, wide-eyed and pale at Usagi, and slowly nodded her head.  
  
"How long have you been outside?"  
  
Beryl stared at Usagi.  
  
"Were you at my door last night?"  
  
Beryl nodded her head slowly.  
  
Usagi slowly. protectively, hugged Beryl.  
  
"Want me to take you home after I get everyone to school?"  
  
Beryl stiffened instantly, then trembled and shook her head   
violently. "NONONONOMO!!", she cried out, tears running down her cheeks!  
  
"That's OK! That's OK!" Usagi tried to soothe the little girl. "You   
can stay with me and my babies today. Hai. You will be safe."  
  
A day turned into a day and a night, then two days.. then three!   
Even having met her once before and remembering the pitiful state Usagi   
had first seen Beryl in, Usagi was more than a little shocked - and   
pissed - that Maddie Devlin seemed to show no interest in her own daughter's   
welfare! Then came the end of the school-week.. and a visit from Jade   
Blackstone.  
  
"We all wondered what happened to Beryl!" Jade smirked, then   
smiled. "It gladdens me that someone actually worries about her! There is   
hope for little 'Berry', yet!" She than scowled. "At least, you care   
about what happens, Usagi! Quite unlike her mother."  
  
"What is Maddie's problem?" Usagi asked, trying to keep her mouth   
shut and her temper in check!  
  
"I wish I KNEW what that tramp's problem was!" Jade hissed.   
"Whatever it is, I'm grateful Berry hasn't seemed to inherit it! Even   
though everyone else in the Devlin-bunch treats her like shit, Berry   
stays as sweet as can be! She's quite unlike her sister at her age!"  
  
"Emma?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yes.. Emma!" Jade cussed under her breath. "Where Berry is so   
sweet and loving, always wanting to be held, the *Devil-Child* sister of hers   
always seemed to not even care if you lived or DIED in front of her! As   
cold and heartless as the bitch that bore her!"  
  
Usagi felt an icy-chill run down her back. It seemed as if her   
feelings were correct: Mattalia was alive and well!  
  
"Part of me hopes some trucker gets lucky and runs Maddie Devlin   
into the PAVEMENT!" Jade spat out. "It'll serve that street-walker   
right!" She then managed a smile for Usagi. "If that DOES happen, Miss   
Warren.. will you look after Berry? She deserves a loving family!"  
  
"Hai", Usagi whispered.  
  
The next morning, breakfast was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
*BOOM!*BOOM!*BOOM!*  
  
"Coming!!" Chibiusa ran to the door. "Just don't break the door!"  
  
**BOOM!!**BOOM!!**BOOM!!**  
  
"I'm COMING!!" The teenager shouted. "Just don't break the.."  
  
"I heard you, Warren!" Came a yell from the other side of the door.   
"Just tell that Bitch-mother of yours to send my sister out here, or I'll   
break down this damned door and burn the house down around it!!"  
  
"You get off our FARM, Reuben!!" Chibiusa snapped back. "Before I   
mistake you and that whore-sister of your's for SNAKES and shoot you!!"  
  
Suddenly, Usagi opened the door, armed with a skillet! "What do   
you want.. Mr. Devlin? Ms. Devlin?"  
  
Reuben was taken aback by Usagi's seeming-aggressiveness! Emma,   
however, still held onto her vemon. "That's BLACKSTONE! And, Mama wants   
the kid back!", she snapped.  
  
Beryl, who had come into the living-room, hid behind a chair!  
  
"Your sister has a name." Usagi responded, suddenly-defensive at   
Emma's callousness. "Her name is 'Beryl'!"  
  
"Yeah? So?"  
  
"While she is a guest in my house, you will remember to use her   
name!" Usagi measured out her words.  
  
"Don't be all High-and-Mighty with US, Queen Usagi!" Reuben snapped   
out. "We may've been born in the woods, but you and you KIDS ain't   
better'n us!"  
  
"Who you are.. or are not.. makea no difference to me, young   
Reuben! Your blood does not make you important. Your ACTIONS do! And.. you   
are not ACTING like a man! Go home. And tell your.. mother.. if she wants   
Beryl back, come get her, herself! Prove her love for the child.. to the child!"  
  
"Our momma don't have to prove NOTHIN'!" Emma snapped out! "She   
don't have to crawl to you.. 'N' she AIN'T! Keep the little rat!" As she   
and Reuben left the Warrens', Emma turned back:  
  
"You think you're so DAMNED GOOD 'n' PERFECT! But we'll break you..   
y'HEAR?!?! We'll break ya 'til there ain't a Warren LEFT!!!! Ya won' even   
be a MEMORY!!!!"  
  
Usagi stood firm against Reuben's and Emme's attacks. True, the   
Blackstone children were now adults.. and could make good on their   
threats.. but, Usagi could not back down. She would not. Too many people looked toward her!  
  
She turned around to the children. The outbursts of the   
Blackstone-bullies had made Amy close-up into her shell again. Usagi could   
see it! And, they had sent Rei running to her old over-protective self!   
Chibusa was more worried than she had been in years, and the older boys   
were being a *bit* too-guarded with their emotions for their mother's   
liking! Her other children were more nervous than usual.  
  
Then, there was Beryl.  
  
"Kidzukau ne, Berry-chan!" Usagi reached out to the trembling   
Beryl, drawing her to her breasts. "Do not worry.. we will not let anything   
happen to you that you do not want to happen!"  
  
Beryl slowly looked around at the reassuring faces of the Warren children.  
  
"Hai." Beryle whispered.  
  
Later that afternoon, Usagi went to visit Jacob..  
  
"What could I do, Jacob? I could not send Beryle back to hornets'   
nest! So What do I do?? I step in it myself!! Itai..."  
  
A soft chuckle could bareky be heard on the soft breeze..  
  
"Just like my wife.. Tora masquerading as Usagi..!"  
  
"Not funny, Jacob Warren!" Usagi softly scolded. Then, she smiled.   
"Heehee! Actually.. it is! Heeha! Demo.. what do I do, now??"  
  
"Do what you have always done, my hime! What you were born yo do."   
The wind whispered.. and seemed to hug Usagi close.  
  
"Iie..", Usagi sighed. "Hime ne. Moon Kingdom is gone.. Moon-Princess gone. Just tired old woman, here."  
  
"The Kingdom is a memory.. true..", the breeze kissed Usagi gently, "but, my Hime is still here.. along with the mother of my children! You will know what to do.. Usagi..."  
  
"Hai." Usagi whisper as she choked back a tear. "I have to go, Jacob! Supper needs to be cooked!"  
  
"Sayonara.. Usagi-chan..."  
  
Late the next morning, as the clan was gathering-in from the   
morning's chores, there was a pounding at the front-door.  
  
"I will get it!" Amy sang out. "Whoever it is.. someone in coming!   
There is no need to break down a door!"  
  
Amy opened the door.  
  
"Hello, Retard!" Emma sneered. "Mama sent me up here t' pick up the little rat!"  
  
Amy grimaced. "Just what I needed to see before dinner! You, Emma-  
toad, are threatening to make me loose my appetite! At least, clean   
youeself up before you come here.. if that is possible. You smell worse then   
a chicken-house!! MAMA!!!!"  
  
Usagi walked up to the front-door.. and forced a smile. "How can we help you, Miss Devlin?"  
  
"Toad is beyond help..", Amy muttered as she stepped behind Usagi.  
  
"Mama said you best give the rat back to us..", Emma began.  
  
"Her's name's 'Beryl'!" Usagi and Amy spoke as one.  
  
"Or MOM'LL HAVE THE WHOLE *COUNTY* OUT HERE t' *GET* YA!" Emma screamed out in a tentrem.  
  
"I didn't know the whole County DID Maddie Devlin?!" Amy shot back.  
  
Usagi was torn between the need to punish Amy for what she just said and the desire to hug and kiss her for not being afraid of Emma!!  
  
"Did you just call my mama a WHORE, Retard?!?!" Emma demanded.  
  
"Ahhh.. yes?" Amy responded.  
  
Usagi fought down a sudden-case of the giggles as Luna trotted   
into the front room. "Usagi? Amy? Dinner is getting..!" She then saw Emma   
Blackstone. "Oh. Goshinpainaku! Dinner can be re-heated! I see we have   
pest-problem!"  
  
"I'd watch what I'd say, if I were you, Retard!" Emma shot back.   
"You ain' no better'n me! In fact, Teacher's Pet, I'm a WHOLE LOT   
better'n you in ALOT of things!" She shuck her hips and breasts as if to   
emphasize her boast!  
  
"Where you ARE better than me, Miss *Devlin*.." Amy said in an   
annoyed tone, "I don't want to go! Don't know what I'll bring back with me."  
  
"Thank you for coming by.. Emma.." Usagi began to shut the door   
before she started laughing in Emma's face. "We shall talk.. later?"  
  
Later that day, as the crew was getting ready for the late-  
afternoon- and evening-chores, there was another knock at the front-door!  
  
"I GOT IT, MOM!!" Raye called out, as Lita and Mina followed her.   
"If it's who I *think* it is.. Amy don't need to go through round-two!"  
  
Raye opened the door.  
  
Damien and Stefan Blackstone were standing at the door.  
  
"Ugh!" Raye reacted. "I'm gonna be sick."  
  
Lita and Mina peered through a window.  
  
"YOW!!" Lita cried out as Artimus trotted to just behind Raye. "My EYES hurt!!"  
  
"I've seen less flash from the chrome off an eighteen-wheeler!"   
Mina giggled. "The clothes those boys *almost* have on are certainly loud!!"  
  
"What do they say?" Lita grinned at her twin.  
  
"Ummm... 'Very Expensive Gigalo'?"  
  
Both girls burst out laughing!  
  
"She's right, for once." Artimus sighed... then went to join Luna.  
  
Raye sighed. And, not from just wondering where Mina and Lita   
were picking up their vocabulary! Reuben's brothers were as bad as he was!   
They were smoother than their little-brother, but no less bad!  
  
"I'd like to talk to Mrs. Warren.. girl.." Damien said.  
  
"Sorry!" Raye teplied in as gentle a voice as she could find. "We   
ain't interested in the snake-oil you're selling. Bye." Raye then   
*politely* closed the door.  
  
*Knock! Knock! Knock!*  
  
Raye opened the door again.. and quietly wished for her sisters to   
disappear so she could strangle the two *boys* in relative-peace...  
  
"What- do- you- want?" Raye growled out.  
  
"Will you be a good girl, and get you mother for us?" Stefan asked   
in a condescending tone. "Our mother sent us over here to get our sister!"  
  
"Sorry!" Raye smiled and spoke in a high, squeaky voice. "But, my   
mama told me never to speak to strangers.. and", she returned to her   
normal voice, "there's nothing *stranger* than you teo birds, here!! GO!!!!"  
  
Raye quickly shut the door.. to the cheers and high-fives og Mina and Lita!!  
  
*BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM!!*  
  
Raye quickly opened the door, "WADYAWANT?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Damien cursed, "Our mother DEMANDS her daughter back right- now.. Bitch-puppy!!"  
  
"Well.. I'm sorry.." Raye stifled the need to beat the idiot before   
her sesnseless, "but MY MOM has said she WON'T give up Beryl to ANY WOMAN   
who dresses her sons up like some New Orleans PIMP!!! Now... GOOD-BYE!!!!"  
  
The door was quickly slammed in the brothers' faces as they tried to storm the front-room!!  
  
"Dammit, bitch!" Damien cried out. "You broke my NOSE!!!!"  
  
"You're lucky I didn't shove the damned thing into your BRAIN!!!!"   
Raye screamed from behind the door. "Now... GO HOME!!!!"  
  
That night, after the kids were put to bed, Usagi went outside to   
look at the moon and stars. After a couple of minutes, she found herself   
at the cenetary.  
  
And Jacob was waiting for her.  
  
"How are the kids?" Jacob asked.  
  
"They're alright. Rachel says Bertie's got the sniffles. Want a drink?"  
  
"Don't mind if I do!"  
  
Usagi took a nip of the scotch from the bottle she brought and   
poured a generous shot over Jacob's grave. She then turned to the ghostly image in the moonlight.  
  
"I.. need help.. kiobito! The.. farm.. the chilren.. and, now..."  
  
"We've all known you needed help for some time, Usagi!" The ghost grinned.  
  
"Nani-YO??" Usagi gasped, grinning slightly. "Jacob-no-baka..!!"   
She then tossed a sprinkle of whiskey at the ghost. "Hehee...!!"  
  
"Really Usa!" Jacob smiled. "You have more friends around here then   
you know. You don't have to go this road alone."  
  
"I am NOT alone, Jacob-sama!" Usagi smiled back. "And, I will never be alone!"  
  
"As for the Devils..", Jacob frowned, "How can I help? I can't do much, nut..!"  
  
"Can you imitate fighting cock?" Usagi asked in all seriousness.  
  
"A fighting WHAT?" Jacob chuckled.  
  
"Not a 'What' Graham Jacob-san! A 'Cock''! Fighting COCK! You   
remember, hai? Small rooster with long spurs on legs and Go-to-Hell attitude?"  
  
"My widow needs a BIRD???" Jacob snickered.  
  
"Hai." Usagi bowed. "Gomen nisai! Demo.. chicken-fight seems to be only thing Devlins understand!"  
  
"Don't worry, Usagi." Jacob grinned. "Everything'll be alright. You'll see."  
  
Gently, Jacob's shade took hold or Usagi. Music started. And the Warrens danced:  
  
*********************************************  
  
Hey, there, buckaroos, Scamp Walker time again  
  
I'm trying to slide one by you once more  
  
Don't matter how you do it  
  
Just do it like you know it  
  
I've been down that road once or twice before  
  
Just gettin' by on gettin' bys my stock in trade  
  
Living it day to day  
  
Pickin' up the pieces wherever they fall  
  
Just letting it roll, letting the high times carry the low  
  
I'm just living my life easy come, easy go  
  
Last week I was thinking, its record time again  
  
And I could see Mike pacing the floor  
  
Ah Mike, don't you worry, something's bound to come out  
  
Besides, I've been down this road once before  
  
Just gettin' by on gettin' bys my stock in trade  
  
Living it day to day  
  
Pickin' up the pieces wherever they fall  
  
Just letting it roll, letting the high times carry the low  
  
I'm just living my life easy come, easy go  
  
Income tax is overdue, I think she is too  
  
Been busted and I'll probably get busted some more  
  
But I'll catch it all later, can't let em stop me now  
  
I've been down this road once or twice before  
  
Just gettin' by on gettin' bys my stock in trade  
  
Living it day to day  
  
Pickin' up the pieces wherever they fall  
  
Just letting it roll, letting the high times carry the low  
  
I'm just living my life easy come, easy go  
  
I'm just living my life easy come and easy go  
  
*****************************************   
"Don't worry, Usagi!" Jacob smiled before he vanished. "Trust me.."  
  
"I do, Jacob-koibito." Usagi whispered. "I do!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Next Chapter: "Gettin' By- 2nd Stanza".. comeing as soon as I can write it!! 


	12. Chapter 12 Gettin' By 2nd stanza

Mama Usagi  
  
A Sailormoon what-if  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters, except Usagi's husband, are mine. Sailormoon is copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi, Kadansha Publishing, Toei Amination, Bandai Toys, DiC, Mixxzine, and probably others I can't remember. But this story is mine.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
NOTES: The song I have Usagi singing and dancing to is "Gettin' By", written (?) and sung by Jerry Jeff Walker. The song is also where the chapter-title comes from ^_^  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Song "Chain Gang" (1960) was sung by Rhythm-and-Blue / Rock-and-Roll singer  
  
Sam Cook (22 January 1931-11 December 1964).   
  
Chapter 12: GETTIN' BY- 2nd stanza.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Usagi sat down on the front porch, after the clan was sent off to school and the morning chores were finished. She sat down, and leisurely drank her coffee, defying the whole world... or at least the town... to come and drag her to Hell! She could not believe how destitute she almost became in two short years! Almost. She definitely felt the weight of the town... of the Devlin-Bunch. But, she was still standing... stopped, but still standing! Usagi chuckled in amazement at how the Devlin-gaki the had actually managed to make good their threat. Not that it changed things that much for the Warrens. Although it did add one girl to the household! Beryl went back to her house, to save the Warrens pain, and she stayed at home for a while, but she appeared at Usagi's doorstep again... and again... and again!  
  
And the markets in town for Usagi's cattle, hogs, hay, eggs, and produce started drying up. Soon, Usagi was having to go out of town to sell the farm's products... then out of the county... and farther away! It was always the same story: The buyers liked Usagi, they liked her family, and loved what she had to sell! But... they would always hesitate after a while, they would ask for lower prices- or refuse the goods, altogether! And... they never could quite give a reason. And.. they'd look scared...  
  
"What could Devlins be holding over them?" Usagi asked as she looked down the road.  
  
Fortunately, the surplus that was produced by the farm did not go to waste.. not with her family with (now) 16 kids- including Beryl!  
  
But, after a year, the bills started getting harder to pay. So, Usagi started looking for outside-work.. and found it at a tavern down the road in the next county! And, after that, the town started to talk.. again! The gossips had a new-target.. as Usagi started serving drinks at   
  
the bar, and then doubled as a singer! But, it brought in some much-needed money.  
  
Then came a spell of bad weather the very next year.. and the failure in the hay-crop and in the truck-patch! The livestock had to be thinned-out, and the produce that was to have been sold had to been kept back for the family's use!  
  
"And I just *bet* Maddie Devlin would have *loved* taking credit for that misfortune!"  
  
Usagi smiled as she sipped her coffee. Then, she went back inside to dress for work.  
  
Work. The tavern. It was the one refuge Usagi seemed to have, with the farm being more a battlefield! She was even having trouble talking with Jacob, now! Especially, with the troubles the brothers were seeming to get into these days.. especially, Jedidiah! It seemed like, as soon  
  
as the town started turning on Usagi like an outsider, the Brothers Four started turning on the   
  
town!  
  
The brothers had not gotten in serious trouble - yet! And, for that, Usagi was grateful. Also, the boy's vendetta was still limited.. mainly they hit the family and business-partners of Maddie Devlin. But.. with Maddie seemingly gaining allies.. or, at least, sympathizers.. in town,  
  
Usagi wondered how long in would take for someone *important* to pin an act of vandalism or petty-theft on any of her joji- whether or not the charge was true! And that hurt Usagi most..  
  
that the charge MIGHT BE true! As it was.. she was having to keep the boys at home for a week as punishment for fighting at school!  
  
"Ara.. Jacob-Sama..", Usagi sighed as she picked up her purse and headed to the tavern, "What am I to do? I've lost you.. I could not stand losing our joji..."  
  
"Do not worry about the children, Usagi..." The winds seemed to whisper. "Our kids will stand up.. to whatever comes..."  
  
After Usagi woke up the following morning, she took her morning-coffee in a thermos out   
  
to the cornfield.. along with Jacob's old shotgun! She had noticed evidence of thieves in the corn and garden the week before. And she had vowed that- somehow- she would catch whatever, or whoever, was stealing her produce! Or, at least, scare the thieves away!  
  
Then, she heard it... rustling in the cornstalks, when there was no wind that morning   
  
to move them!  
  
"Alright!" Usagi barked out crisply! "Get out of my cornfield! here, where I can see   
  
you!" She then opened up the single-shot shotgun, prepared to let the thieves know she meant business:  
  
*Thump!*  
  
*Clack!*  
  
*Click*  
  
*BOOOOM!!*  
  
As the sound echoed across the sky, Usagi grinned. The only thing the shells were loaded with was gunpowder, but whoever was in the corn wouldn't know that! As she ejected the shell,  
  
Usagi hoped that the thieves would follow her instructions.  
  
Soon, four dusty, dirty little ruffians came out from the corn.  
  
Usagi stared in momentary-disbelief.. Ceres? Juno? Pallas? Vesta?  
  
"This is GREAT, Sarah! Just great. We get caught.. and it's all YOUR FAULT! The boys are gonna laugh us down, now. Told you it was too soon to go shopping again!"  
  
"Well.. how was I to know she had a gun, June? She never carried one out here, before!"  
  
"Paulette hungry!"  
  
"Paulette's always hungry!"  
  
"And Vesta's always *mean*!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"AM NOT!!"  
  
"ARE TOO!"  
  
"Excuse me!" Usagi tried her hardest to get their attention.  
  
"You are a bit mean at times, Vesta." The one called June cut in.  
  
"I am not mean!" Vesta replied.  
  
"Yeah ya are!" June smirked.  
  
"Excuse me! What about you? And your little 'We get caught and it's all YOUR FAULT' crap?!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Usagi asked.. a bit louder.  
  
"Well, it is her fault!" June pointed at Sarah.  
  
"It is not my fault!!"  
  
"Yah huh!"  
  
"Nu uh!"  
  
"Yah huh!"  
  
"Nu uh!"  
  
"YAH HUH!!!"  
  
"NU UH!!!"  
  
"Excuse...?" Usagi squeaked out..  
  
"YAH HUH TIMES A MILLION TO THE INFINITY POWER!!!! SO KISS MY BUTT!!!"  
  
"THAT'S IT!!! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!!"  
  
"June! Sarah! Stop it!" Vesta ran to stop the two girls from fighting.. only to wind up  
  
on her butt!  
  
"Ouch!!"  
  
"You stay out of this, meanie!"  
  
"Kuso!" Usagi hissed. Again, she opened the shotgun.  
  
*Thump!*  
  
*Clack!*  
  
*Click*  
  
*BOOOOM!!*  
  
At the sound of the shotgun's discharge, the now-fighting Quartet stood as still as statues - each girl frozen in a battle-pose.  
  
"Thank you." Usagi sighed. "Now, AGAINST THE WALL!!"  
  
Obediently, the Quartet lined up against the house.  
  
"Are you gonna kill us?" Sarah asked.  
  
"No!" Usagi said emphatically.  
  
"Are you gonna let us go?" Vesta asked, smiling hopefully.  
  
"No."  
  
The girls sighed dejectedly.  
  
"Are you gonna turne us in to the cops?" Paulette asked.  
  
"I do not know."  
  
"I'd rather get killed." June grumbled.  
  
"That may *yet* be arranged, June!" Usagi swore. "Nathaniel! Get me some Kitchen-twine.  
  
Got four thieving-MAGPIES to truss-up!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" Nathaniel soon comes out with the string.. and stopped dead in his tracks!  
  
"Those.. are the girls.. from the circus!" Nathaniel exclaimed with a smile of surprise. "Hello, June! i MEAN.. *ahem*cough* err.. what are THEY doing here?!"  
  
"You KNOW them, Nathaniel? Nevermind! They were trying to steal from us!", Usagi said as she tied the twine around each girls' waist and wrists. "Now, watch over them while I see what kind of damage they have done!" Usagi then walked to the edge of the corn and started counting. "Bushel-basket corn.. bushel-basket beans.. bushel-basket potatoes.. and.. five chickens! Hai! Nathaniel? Get your brothers out here! Hai! And Mollie and Tara! We are going down to the circus-village."  
  
As soon as her children were outside, Usagi picked up the end of the twine and wraped it around her wrist and picked up the shotgu: "Jedidiah! Nathaniel! Zackery! Kenneth! Pick up baskets! We wills take chickens and vegetables with us to the river-bottom! Hai! They might as well have what they worked to steal! This time! But! They will repay for what they stole! Hai! Now.. GO!!"  
  
As the strange group walked on down the highway, Nathaniel, followed by his brothers, began to sing:  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh, don't you know?  
  
"That's the sound of the men  
  
"Working on the chain-ga-a-ang?  
  
"That's the sound of the men working on the chain-gang!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Then, Usagi started singing, with Tara and Mollie holding her hands:  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"All day long they work so hard, 'til the sun is goin' down..  
  
"Working on the highways and by-ways and wearing- wearing a frown!  
  
"You hear them moaning their lives away,   
  
"Then you hear somebody say."  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Then, all the Warrens started to sing:  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"That's the sound of the men working on the chain-ga-a-ang!  
  
"That's the sound of the men working on the chain-gang!"  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Then, the Quartet sang out:  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Can't ya hear them singin'"  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Then, one at a time, the girls sang out:  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mm, I'm goin' home one of these days"  
  
"I'm goin' home see my woman"  
  
"Whom I love so dear"  
  
"But meanwhile I got to work right he-ere"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Then, the whole group chorused again:  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well, don't you know,"  
  
"That's the sound of the men working on the chain ga-a-ang!  
  
"That's the sound of the men working on the chain gang."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Then, the Quartet started up again:  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"All day long they're singin', mm,"  
  
"My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my work is so hard!"  
  
"Give me water, I'm thirsty! My work is so hard."  
  
"My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my work is so hard!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Then, for one last time, the whole group chorused:  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well, don't you know,  
  
"That's the sound of the men working on the chain ga-a-ang.  
  
"That's the sound of the men working on the chain gang!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
An hour later, the group made its way the the river-bottoms when the people of the carnival had made a settlement. Looking around the brightly-colored circus wagons, Usagi could hear the noise of circus-animals, and smell the burning cooking-fires!  
  
"Hey, everyone! Look!" A red-headed boy started crowing! "Sarah-the-Crafty and June- the-Strong are being brought back on a Leesh! What happened June? Did the great-acrobats lose their contests-of-wills?"  
  
"I knew it!" June moped. "Why did you not kill us, Widow Warren?! NOW.. we will be TEASED!"  
  
  
  
'Widow Warren?' Usagi thought. 'How does she know that?'  
  
"We just had a SMALL problem, Tomas!" Sarah answered. "Nothing to worry yourself over!"  
  
"Oy!" A blue-haired.. boy?.. answered. "Tomas wasn't worried about *you*, Sarah! He was just fretting that he'd lose his playmate!" The boy smiled and sang. "Tomas and June, sitting in   
  
a tree..."  
  
"Shut UP, Filippe!" June and Tomas shouted out together. "Or you wom't be able to ride a horse for the next CENTURY!!"  
  
"Forgive the actions of my brothers, por favor, Senora Warren!" A blonde-haired boy said  
  
as he bowed to Usagi. "We love the acrobats like sisters! Si! But.. even siblings are known to quarrel! Pardon. I am Hernando!"  
  
"Muchos gracias, Hernando!" Usagi smiled and shook the boy's hand.  
  
'Tigers-eye.. Fish-eye.. and Hawks-eye..', Usagi pondered.  
  
"What happened, Sarah?" Hernando looked up. "What, exactly, happened? I see the Senora holds a blunderbuss!"  
  
"What happened is we got caught, Hernando!" Sarah's eyes lit up. "But.. Mrs. Warren was kind enough to share of her bounty!"  
  
"What little there is." Usagi smiled. "But.. I will demand payment!"  
  
"We are poor circus-people, Mrs. Warren!" A feminine-voice came from in back of her.  
  
"And.. this year has not been kind to us. We are poorer, still. It is only our pride that keeps us alive these days. I am Helene Neomhniva."   
  
Usagi turned toward a dark-haired woman.. and felt her words catch in her throat!  
  
"Yes." Helene said. "I know you, Usagi Warren! We have.. met before, though the memory is distant. As I said, time has made us poorer! But, I know you to be fair! We shall give whatever you ask!"  
  
"Well..", Usagi smiled, "although money would be of much help.. I could also use some more help on the farm. So! All I ask, is that Sarah, June, Paulette, and Vesta work off what the owe to me! I will be glad to pay them for their troubles, afterwards! Say.. me produce for their time?"  
  
Helene smiled. "It shall be as you have spoken.. Mrs. Warren!"  
  
A few weeks later, the acrobats were working on the Warren farm when one of the circus-boys, Hernando, rode up the bring the girls home! "Buenos dias, Matrone!" Hernando grinned to Usagi and Chibiusa as he dismounted his horse. "Where are your paeons?"  
  
Usagi harrumphed. "They are not paeons, Hernando! They are just working off a debt owed  
  
me. And, they will be free to leave after that debt is paid!"   
  
"Maybe." Hernando smirked from atop his horse. "Maybe, they will steal, again? Just to stay in your employ?"  
  
"To WHAT??" Usagi gasped.  
  
"It is the only thing they talk of, now, when they are off the wire and not training the animals!" Hernando cackled. "When we ask.. they *say* it is because they like you! But... my brothers and I have a bet going! We think it is, also, because they like the young-princes of Warren a bit *more* than they like you!"  
  
"They like the young princes more?" Usagi asked as she looked toward the back.  
  
"Busted!" Chibiusa sang out, giggling.  
  
Usagi turned a disapproving look to her oldest-daughter. "Hush."  
  
Soon, Paulette and Zachery were coming up the side of the house, hand-in-hand and laughing, followed by Nathaniel and June!  
  
"Why, hello, Zack! Hello, Nat!" Usagi smiled.  
  
"Hello, Mom!" Zackery said, then he saw Hernando. "Hmmm... Beunos dias, Hernando."  
  
"Buenos dias, Zacherias! May we.. have our acrobats back?" The young man asked with a wink.  
  
"Pardon?" Zack asked.  
  
"'May we have...'?" Usagi repeated. Then she turned to face Zachery and Nathaniel. "Boys?  
  
How long have you and your brothers known these girls?"  
  
"Ahh.." Zack stammered.. umm.. what girls?" He blushed as he turned to Paulette.  
  
"I think she means us!" Paulette grinned. "You know, your partners-in-crime!"  
  
"'Partners-in-Crime'?" Usagi facefaulted. "Zackery? Nathaniel? We and your brothers are gonna have to have a talk! A.S.A.P.!"  
  
"REALLY busted!" Chibiusa said almost in a whisper.  
  
Laughter suddenly came from the front porch. Hernando looked toward the front door.. and promptly forgot about the rest of the world!  
  
"Who is the .. beautiful nina in the doorway? Who are you, senorita?"  
  
"Who is..?" Usagi asked. "Ah-HA! SHE is my *seven-year-old* daughter," Usagi emphasized   
  
her age, "Donna! Donna? Say 'Hello' to Hernando!"  
  
"Hello, Mister Hernando." Donna smiled.  
  
Usagi guessed that Hernando's heart melted as fast as his heart. 'Oh, Jake.. we got troubles!'  
  
"And the book-end at the end of the porch", Chibiusa grinned, "is her twin-brother, Darien!"  
  
"'Twin-brother'?" Hernando asked, then looked toward Darien. "Madre de Dios! He is as bad as Filippe!!"  
  
At this point, Usagi had her head hanging down. There would be no way of reprimanding  
  
Chibiusa for her snickering when Usagi, herself, would soon be guilty of all-out laughter!  
  
Is was then that Usagi heard Tara squeal from the doorway! "Mama! Horsie!!"  
  
The next morning, Usagi was talking to Jacob:  
  
"Iiede iiede iiede! I can not BELIEVE I am becoming my CHICHI! Demo.. when I see Hawks-eye.. gomen, HERNANDO! look at our Donna.. I get over-protective! Hai. Mother hen have  
  
NOTHING on Mother Rabbit!! Hai!" She looked at the bottle of Scotck she brought out. "Iie..  
  
too early in day for whiskey. Besides, want to be sober when I have *talk* with *your* sons!  
  
Need to be sure how boys feel about acrobats."  
  
The morning-breeze seemed to chuckle over Jacob's grave.  
  
"Heeheeheeee!! Is funny! Hai!! Wonder.. what kind of Mother-in-Law I make? Hope I would   
  
be like your mother!"  
  
Usagi then sat down the bottle of Scotch, and danced a soft-shoe and sang a little in front of Jacob:  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, there, buckaroos, Usa Warren time again  
  
"I'm trying to slide one by you once more  
  
"Don't matter how I do it  
  
"Just doin' it like I know it  
  
"I've been down that road once or twice before  
  
"Just gettin' by on gettin' bys my stock in trade  
  
"Living it day to day  
  
"Pickin' up the pieces wherever they fall  
  
"Just letting it roll, letting the high times carry the low  
  
"I'm just living my life easy come, easy go  
  
"Last week I was thinking, its record time again  
  
"And I could see Mike pacing the floor  
  
"Ah Mike, don't you worry, something's bound to come out  
  
"Besides, I've been down this road once before  
  
"Just gettin' by on gettin' bys my stock in trade  
  
"Living it day to day  
  
"Pickin' up the pieces wherever they fall  
  
"Just letting it roll, letting the high times carry the low  
  
"I'm just living my life easy come, easy go  
  
"Income tax is overdue, I think she is too  
  
"Been busted and I'll probably get busted some more  
  
"But I'll catch it all later, can't let 'em stop me now  
  
"I've been down this road once or twice before  
  
"Just gettin' by on gettin' bys my stock in trade  
  
"Living it day to day  
  
"Pickin' up the pieces wherever they fall  
  
"Just letting it roll, letting the high times carry the low  
  
"I'm just living my life easy come, easy go  
  
"I'm just living my life easy come and easy go."  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Better watch it, Usagi," The breeze seemed to whisper, "anyone'd see you and think you  
  
were a candidate for the assylem!  
  
Usagi smiled and poured the Scotch on the grave. "Aw, hush up and have a drink! And,   
  
you know as well as I anyone who'd think that would be right! Haha!! See you later, Jacob!"  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Next chapter: "Gettin' By - Refrain." 


	13. Chapter 13 Gettin' By refrain

Mama Usagi  
  
A Sailormoon what-if  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters, except Usagi's husband, sister-in-law, and mother-in-law, are mine. Sailormoon is copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi, Kadansha Publishing, Toei Amination, Bandai Toys, DiC, Mixxzine, and probably others I can't remember. But this story is mine.  
  
I wish to thank MoonBrat, my co-writer on a few other tales, for help   
  
with this chapter.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
NOTES: The song I have Usagi singing and dancing to is "Gettin' By", written (?) and sung by Jerry Jeff Walker. The song is also where the chapter-title comes from ^_^  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 13: GETTIN' BY- Refrain.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Usagi walked into the tavern. She was feeling the need to slip into it's darkness and   
  
stay there. At least, for a couple of days. Maybe a week.  
  
It had been two years since she had met the circus-people, and Usagi felt- sometimes-  
  
like she had been on a roller-coaster for those two years! Nat, Ken, Jed, and Zack were definitely in love with the circus-girls.. and getting as wild as those girls!   
  
"Well." Usagi chuckled, "to be fair, the town hasn't been kind to Helene's people.. or   
  
to us."  
  
Then, there were Hernando and Donna. Her nine-year-old Princess.. and the ten-year-old  
  
Cassanova! Usagi tried hot to think about *that* too much.. for fear of wanting to *strangle*  
  
the little-Romeo!  
  
"I cannot BELIEVE how much like CHICHI I am!" Usagi whined. "Now, I understand why he   
  
was so hostile around Mamo-kun!"  
  
"Aloha, Usagi!" A cheerful voice called out. "DAMN, Woman! You look like you need to be   
  
on THIS side of the bar! Not on the tending-side! What's wrong, cuz?"  
  
"Same song, Windy!" Usagi sighed. "I think it's the same verse, too."  
  
"Aw, come on, Usagi!" The round-faced guitar player said. "Things are never THAT bad!  
  
Hey! That's why I left the islands! The mainlanders comin' over take everything too serious!"  
  
In spite of her problems, Usagi Laughed. It was hard to stay blue around Windsor Mohakolaui! The big Hawaiian guitar-player just seemed to refuse to get down.. or let anyone   
  
else stay down!  
  
'He's alot like how I used to be!' Usa smiled.  
  
"Here!" Windy said. "Have yourself a cold coke on me! The bar ain't real-busy, yet! And   
  
I *don't* think the boss-man'll mind if you help me tune-up for tonight!"  
  
"Sure thing, Boss!" Usagi smiled.  
  
"So, Usagi!" The big Haaiian smiled. "How about bringing the menehunes with you tonight?  
  
I'm sure some of the older ones could stand the place!! Besides.. we could use back-up singers!  
  
A little harmony never hurt a band? Right? An' my boy says your Amy an' Raye have beautiful voices! Says they sound like angels!"  
  
"Windy!", Usagi went into a giggle-fit. "Are you STILL trying to get Chad married off?  
  
Hate to tell you this, but I think Amy's already spoken for!"  
  
"Hey, Usagi!" Windy grinned. "You can't blame me for tryin'! An', just between you, me,  
  
and every ear in here, Chad wants me to ask you about Rachel, not Amanda. Chad would ask himself,  
  
but my boy gets scared around your girl. Chad's a bit of a shy one. Don't know where he gets it!  
  
I'm a bit shy, but not that shy!!"  
  
"You, Duke-of-Windsor Mohakolaui? Shy?" Usagi guffawed. "Since when??"  
  
s  
  
"Been shy a long time, Miss Usagi!" Windy grinned. "The folks back in Hilo swore I'd die   
  
a virgin! As it turned out.. they wern't that far-wrong."  
  
Usagi smiled and reached out to take Windy's hand. "How long has in been, Windy?"  
  
"My Chad gonna be 20 tonight." Windy looked off if the distance. "His mama died the night he was born! I.. tried.. to raise him at home, For Lili. But.. it was too lonely. That's why we wound up on the Mainland! Too many memories."  
  
"I know about memories." Usagi whispered.  
  
Later that afternoon, as Usagi rushed home to get supper made for the Warren-tribe,  
  
Alex met her in the front yard. "Truck is sounding a bit off, Mom! Want me to look after it?"   
  
"I guess you can, Alex," Usagi said to the seven-year-old, "just don't take too long! Supper will be ready in an hour! And, we're all going to my boss' birthday-party for his son tonight."  
  
"At the tavern?" Alex exclaimed. "COOL!! I'll get cleaned up!"  
  
A few minutes later.. Alexandra Warren was climbing over an engine, cussing an old FORD truck and covered with sweat and grease!  
  
"Mom ought to drive my GO-CART and take this Bitchy Piece-of-Shit back to...!"  
  
"And what, pray tell, did that poor truck ever do to *you*, greasy-monkey?" A blue-  
  
haired boy spoke softly. He came riding a circus-horse and leading a bear.  
  
"Hi, Filippe!" Alex looked up. "Hey, Bruno!! I see you brought a chaparone, this time!"  
  
"Bruno helps us to get back to the circus safely!" Filippe grinned.  
  
"I was talking to the bear." Alex stuck out her tongue.   
  
"I know." Filippe laughed. "Well anyway.. we are here to retrieve the acrobats!"  
  
"They're having supper with us," Alex said, "be out in a few minutes. Wanna stay for supper?"  
  
"Gracias, amiga!", Filippe smiled. "But, what about Bruno?"  
  
"I am sure Mom will not miss a few apples and pears! Here! Let me get cleaned-off.."  
  
After washing off the grease with a rag and the hose and some soap, Alex lead Bruno  
  
to a pear tree. Then, up the tree the young girl went!  
  
"Filippe! Catch the pears for Bruno!!"  
  
"Si, Amiga! Muchos gracias!"  
  
As the pears starting falling, Usagi stepped out on the front porch:  
  
"Hello, Filippe! Hi, Bruno! Filippe? Have you seen Alex?"  
  
"Hi, Mama!" Alex called out as two skinny legs dangled from a limb. "Just getting Bruno some pears!"  
  
"I see!" Usahi smiled. "Filippe! You want to stick around for supper?"  
  
"Si, Senora Warren! Muchos gracias!"  
  
"Well, come on, then!" Usagi called out, "Supper's on the table! Just leash Bruno to the tree!"  
  
As Filippe helped Alex out of the tree, Usagi mind started to wander. 'They certainly   
  
look *cute* together, Jacob!' Usagi then mentally slapped herself! 'What are you THINKING, woman?  
  
Alex is SEVEN! and Filippe is TEN! And this is AMERICA, thank God, not Japan! Do not have to worry about Child-Brides! Iyaa! Just have to worry about older-children being brides! Hai!!'   
  
After supper - and the departure of Usagi's farm-hands - The Clan Usagi made it to Chad  
  
Mohakolaui's birthday party, including Chibiusa, Raye, and Amanda.. and Amanda's boyfriend, Greg Waterman.. who were home from college for the summer!  
  
After a chorus of "Happy Birthday" and a slow-cooked pig, everybody had a piece of Chad's birthday cake.. a "chocolate rumcake" that Usagi swore was more rum than cake! Then, it was back to work.. soft of. As Chibusa tended bar, Usagi took to the stage, flanked by Windy, Chad, and Raye as the band, and sang:  
  
-------------------  
  
"Hey, there, buckaroos, Usa Warren time again  
  
"I'm trying to slide one by you once more  
  
"Don't matter how I do it  
  
"Just doin' it like I know it  
  
"I've been down that road once or twice before  
  
"Just gettin' by on gettin' bys my stock in trade  
  
"Living it day to day  
  
"Pickin' up the pieces wherever they fall  
  
"Just letting it roll, letting the high times carry the low  
  
"I'm just living my life easy come, easy go."  
  
-------------------  
  
As Usagi took a breath to continue, she noted that Amy and Greg were picking up spare-  
  
instruments and meeting Raye and Chad lick for lick! 'Well,' She thought, 'Amanda and Rachel ARE  
  
each other's shadow! Demo.. what are they doing this for?'  
  
Thhen, the song picked up again:  
  
-------------------  
  
"Last week I was thinking, its record time again  
  
"And I could see Windy pacing the floor  
  
"Ah Duke, don't you worry, something's bound to come out  
  
"Besides, I've been down this road once before  
  
"Just gettin' by on gettin' bys my stock in trade  
  
"Living it day to day  
  
"Pickin' up the pieces wherever they fall  
  
"Just letting it roll, letting the high times carry the low  
  
"I'm just living my life easy come, easy go  
  
-------------------  
  
As Usagi continued to sing, Usagi kept watching the dance-floor. So the song kept on,  
  
She watched Raye and Chad dancing slow.. and close!   
  
'Well, Windy,' she grinned, 'I think you got your wish!'  
  
Then, she watched another couple dancing - Darien and Beryl!  
  
'Beryl's gonna be alright, too!' Usagi thought.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Income tax is overdue, I think she is too  
  
"Been busted and I'll probably get busted some more  
  
"But I'll catch it all later, can't let 'em stop me now  
  
"I've been down this road once or twice before!  
  
"Just gettin' by on gettin' by's my stock in trade  
  
"Living it day to day  
  
"Pickin' up the pieces wherever they fall  
  
"Just letting it roll, letting the high times carry the low  
  
"I'm just living my life easy come, easy go..  
  
"I'm just living my life easy come and easy go."  
  
-------------------  
  
After the party was over and the bar closed and cleaned, Usagi herded her brood back   
  
to home and into bed, Then she walked into the kichen to rest a bit before going to bed.  
  
"Hello, Usagi-chan." Mama-Warren softly said.  
  
"Kaasan!?" Usagi yelped softly. "Why are you up? It is late!"  
  
"I just stayed up to ask how the birthday-party went." The older-woman grinned.  
  
"Things went well..", Usagi smiled slily, "I think Windy-Sama want to play matchmaker between Chadwick and Rachel, Hai!"  
  
"Maybe, Usagi." Mama-Warren said as she poured a couple of glasses of tea. "I think ol' Windsor likes you! I think that's why he invited the kids over.. he wants to meet the family!  
  
I was wondering when in would happen. *Heheh*" The older-women gave her daughter-in-law a wink.  
  
"Mama Warren..?" Usagi started to protest.  
  
"Usagi," Mrs. Warren smiled. "You're my daughter-in-law. No. You're my DAUGHTER! That'll  
  
never change! But, Jake's been dead seven years! You were never meant to be alone, Usagi! I'm sure Jake would say the same thing. Know this.. I will always love you, girl! Goodnight, Usagi!"  
  
"Goodnight, Mama Warren. Thank you."  
  
After Usagi watched her Moth-in-Law off to bed, she went outside to finish her tea and think.  
  
"Mama's right, Usagi.. You were never meant to be alone..."  
  
Usagi felt a cold breeze caress her cheek.  
  
"Hai.. I know.. But.. I do not want to betray..." Usagi whispered as shw turned to the shadows.  
  
"Usa.." Jacob chuckled. "You could never betray me! I know that! And,when your journey's over, I'll still be waiting for you! But.. I never wanted you to die alone and lonely! I always wanted you happy."  
  
"Hai." Usagi smiled as a tear slid down her cheek. "I know. And, I am."  
  
----------------------  
  
Over the next four years, Usagi's life still stayed a bit like a roller-coaster, but-   
  
as the song went- she was getting good at "letting the high-times carry the low." Kind of. Nathaniel, Zed, Kenneth, and Zack were going "steady".. with "them", as the town called June, Vesta, Sarah, and Paulette. The circus' premiere acrobats. Usagi's best farm-hands. And the town's number-one troublemakers! Although, Usagi's sons were quickly overtaking them for the title!! Which meant the boys were getting into steady trouble.  
  
"First.. they get in trouble because town turns on us! Now.. they get in trouble because town is against circus-girls! I do not know what to do, Jacob!! I want to.. I need to.. BEAT SENSE in boys! Hai! Demo.. I want to defend them with everything I am!! I feel torn!! I expect   
  
to hear from Sheriff's Department any day, telling me boys are in serious trouble!"  
  
Usagi took a large gulp of Jacob's Scotch.  
  
"I wish that was my only trouble. Demo. Mr. TOTZ is teaching history to boys amd Bertie   
  
and Catsie! And.. who know WHAT else? God only knows..."  
  
Usagi took another drink.  
  
"He scares me, Jacob. He wants his claws in my family!! But.. WHY?!?!" Usagi sighed.  
  
"I have to get to work! Maybe, listening to OTHERS' problems help me forget mine. Hai. See you later, Jacob."  
  
Later, after the younger-children came home from school, Tara went out to work with the horses. The circus had an agreement to pasture their horses on the Warren-farm, and had paid Usagi with a mare.. which turned out to be pregnant! And.. since Tara was working with the animals.. Helene Neomhniva, with Usagi's blessing, had presented the foal to Tara as a birthday-gift!   
  
Then, after she had finished her homework, Mollie went out to the pond with the acrobats.  
  
Mollie had shown an interest in aeriolism, and the girls had trained her at the circus on how to use the high-wire and trapeze! After the lessons, the girls helped her set up a tightrope over the pond, as well as a trapeze in the higher trees! At first, Usagi was a bit scared, but as Mollie showed more comfidence and ability, Usagi let her fears ease!  
  
Then, a few minutes later, Filippe rode up to the Warren's front-yard. And smiled.  
  
"Hey, greasy-monkey! Did not we meet like this four years ago, menina?"  
  
A greasy face smiled up from the hood of the truck.   
  
"I think so! Hello, Filippe." Alex smiled. "And I seem to remember you had a better- looking chaperone! Hello, Tomas! Michi is in the house. Listen, Filippe! I'd give you a kiss.. but, I'm afraid all you'd taste right now is oil and grease!"   
  
"Get her cleeaned up, Filippe!" Tomas siad excitedly! "I gotta see this kiss!"  
  
"Pervert!" Filippe frowned at his brother.  
  
"It is not *that*, my brother!", Tomas said in self-defence. "It is just.. well, you have heard what they say.. in the wagons?"   
  
"Oh?" Alexandra asked after she cleaned off her face and hends. "And WHAT do they say in the wagons?"  
  
"Well.. ahhhh..", Tomas was turning red from the embarrassment of being caught. "The.. girls.. say that.. hmmm.. you are too boyish and thatyoulikeothergirls!"  
  
Alex was wide-eyed and open-mouthed.. for all of a minute!  
  
"The girls say I.. like.. WHAT??"  
  
"They say Alex is a LESBIAN?!?!" Filippe asked increduously.  
  
Then he and Alex fell into a series of belly-laughs!!  
  
"But.. *HahaHAA!* I am.. only *HAWWWW!* Eleven-years-old!!" Alex laughed so hard tears were coming to her eyes!  
  
"Well..?" Tomas was groping for words. "You DRESS so much like a boy? And.. you *do*  
  
spend alot of time with your sister? And.. what about that NAME you call her?! 'Michi'! Sounds like something you'd call a PET! or a lover."  
  
"Who the HELL else would I spend my time with, Tomas??" Alex screamed at Tomas. "She's   
  
my TWIN-SISTER, dammit! And I've ALWAYS called her 'Michi'!! Pervert! As for how I dress.. look at Filippe! God!! He usually wears stuff that I'd SWEAR come from the girl's costume-wagon! But,  
  
he's still a GUY!" Then, she snickered under her breath:  
  
"Well.. the girls also talk about you being around other guys all the time.. so,   
  
I *guess* we're a good match!"  
  
"And.. how about Darien?*HeeHEE!!*" Filippe asked as he rose up off the ground. "He and Donna share the same clothes at times?"  
  
"Heeheehee!" Alex giggled, "I think they.. do *hooHOO!* that.. just.. to aggrevate Mom!  
  
Besides, they.. fit better *giggle* on.. Darien?"  
  
"As for Alex being a Lesbian?" A voice came from the front porch. "You ever stop to think if she is.. I might be one, too?"  
  
"Michelle?" Tomas turned to the girl om the porch. "How can you..? I mean.. I never.. I always..."  
  
"Mom says 'never' and 'always' are an awfully long time, Tomas!" Michelle smiled at the boy.   
  
"I thought.. You and me..!" Tomas stammered. "Are you?"  
  
"Am I what?" Michelle placed her hand on Tomas' chest and kissed him.  
  
"Ahhh.. Hmmm.." Tomas started to shake and whimper.  
  
Filippe and Alex were spasming on the ground in laughter by now, as Tomas was reduced to a puppy-dog! Slowly, Filippe folded his arms around Alex.  
  
"Oh! And Alex?" Michelle said. "Darien and Donna heard you talk about them! They're laughing so hard they can hardly stay upright."  
  
"Oops!" Alex meeped out. "Am I busted?"  
  
"HeeheeHEEEE!" Darien giggled his way to the door, with Donna right behind him. "But *HahaHEEheheheeee!* here come the Cops."  
  
The kids then looked up to see a County Patrolcar pull into the frontyard!  
  
"Damn!" Filippe told Alex. "There goes our greasy-pig game!"  
  
"HeeheeHaa! Hmmm..", Alex looked over at her brother and sisters, then looked back to the Officer:  
  
"Buenos Dias, Officer Fajardo! What's wrong?"  
  
"Buenos dias, Alejandra!" The pfficer replied. "I need to talk with your mama, please! Is Usagi around?"   
  
"Mama is still at work, Officer Fajardo!" Donna spoke up in her soft voice. "And Grandma is watching Tara! So, I *guess* you will have to talk to Chibiusa! She should be back from the market in a couple of minutes. Care to wait for her?"  
  
"Ah.. No, no, muchos gracias!" The patrolman blushed. "I really need to talk to your mother! It concerns your older-brothers.But.. I will be back, later!" Officer Fajardo said.  
  
Later, as Officer Fajardo talked to Usagi:  
  
"How are the boys being treated, Rudy?"  
  
"Theu are doing well, Senora! I *think* they are more afraid of what may happen when you come to pick them up then they care about how they get treated in jail! But.. Sheriff White is making sure they are treated fairly."  
  
"Good! I have to finish up here. But, I will be up to get the boys after work! I was always afraid something like this would happen. I guess most of the night in jail won't hurt them. In fact.. it might teach them something! See you and Tom, later, Rudy."  
  
"Adios, Usagi!"  
  
The night turned dark and wet, as a line of thundershowers rolled through, when Usagi finally walked into the Sheriff's Office. Needless to say, Usagi was not in the best of moods!  
  
"Captain Fajardo?", Usagi asked as she entered the holding-area, "I am here to get my boys! Sheriff White told me the charges were 'vagrancy'?"   
  
"Si, Usagi!" Officer Fajardo said. "Mrs. Johnson filed a complaint against all gour boys!"  
  
"She wanted to charge us with something worse," Jedidiah said.   
  
"But the old crone didn't have anything else to charge us with!" Nathaniel grinned,   
  
then skickered.  
  
"NATHANIEL WARREN!!" Usagi snapped out. "WHAT have I tought yopu about your elders?"  
  
"To always show respect and curtesy." Nathaniel moped. "But MOM," he wailed, "Old Crone   
  
Johnson don't DESERVE it! Not after she..!"  
  
"I remember what she did," Usagi cut off her oldest-son, "but... that does not matter! Iie. That is just MORE reason to show CURTESY! Hai!" She then turned to Xaptain Fajardo:  
  
"Rudy? I need your belt!"  
  
"Usagi.. I don't think I should.."  
  
"RUDY! Give.. me.. your.. BELT!!"  
  
"But.. Mrs. Warren..?"  
  
"Relax, Rudy! Will npot be Police Brutality. Iie. Police will not touch my sons! Hai. P{Olice will be nowhere NEAR!"  
  
Capt. Fajardo sheepishly gave his belt to Usagi.  
  
"Good!" Usagi snapped. "Now.. GO!"  
  
"What?" Capt. Fajardo asked.  
  
"GO!!" Usagi pointed to the door.  
  
"I don't think Mama wants any witnesses!" Nathaniel chuckled.. only to be shot down by   
  
his mother's glare.  
  
"Silence!" Usagi ordered!  
  
As soon as Capt. Fajardo left the holding-room, Usagi spoke. "Nathaniel? Drop your pants.. and grab the bars!"  
  
"But, Mama..?" Nathaniel whined.  
  
"DO IT!"  
  
Nate did as he was ordered, and gripped the bars of the cell.  
  
Usagi raised the belt...  
  
*SWAT!!!!*  
  
Nathaniel sucked in air, as his heels slowly made contect with the floor again. His brothers were grimacing in pain just from the sound.  
  
"I *hope*", Usagi growled, "that will be *enough*?"  
  
"It will." Nathaniel smiled. "It's great to have you back, mom! Thank you."  
  
"'It's great to have..'?" Usagi slowly whispered. "You boys.. planned.. this?"  
  
"Kinda." Four boys grinned.  
  
And, Usagi opened the main door:  
  
"Rudy!! Here is belt! I give it back before I strangle sons with it. Hai! I go outside   
  
to cool off! I will be back for my boys. Hai! Just.. do not ask 'when'!"  
  
Before anything else could be said, Usagi was out the door, and into the wind and rain!  
  
"JACOB!! Your sons are driving me to Funny Farm!!" Usagi screamed up to the stormy skies!  
  
"So? What's wrong with that?" A shadow seemed to appear under a rainy streetlight.  
  
"Dammit, Jacob!" Usagi giggled. "It is NOT that long a TRIP!!"  
  
Usagi softly embraced the shadow.. and started to dance..  
  
---------------------  
  
"Hey, there, buckaroos, Scamp Walker time again  
  
"I'm trying to slide one by you once more  
  
"Don't matter how I do it  
  
"Just doin' it like I know it  
  
"I've been down that road once or twice before  
  
"Just gettin' by on gettin' bys my stock in trade  
  
"Living it day to day  
  
"Pickin' up the pieces wherever they fall  
  
"Just letting it roll, letting the high times carry the low  
  
"I'm just living my life easy come, easy go  
  
"Last week I was thinking, its record time again  
  
"And I could see Mike pacing the floor  
  
"Ah Mike, don't you worry, something's bound to come out  
  
"Besides, I've been down this road once before  
  
"Just gettin' by on gettin' bys my stock in trade  
  
"Living it day to day  
  
"Pickin' up the pieces wherever they fall  
  
"Just letting it roll, letting the high times carry the low  
  
"I'm just living my life easy come, easy go  
  
"Income tax is overdue, I think she is too  
  
"Been busted and I'll probably get busted some more  
  
"But I'll catch it all later, can't let 'em stop me now  
  
"I've been down this road once or twice before  
  
"Just gettin' by on gettin' bys my stock in trade  
  
"Living it day to day  
  
"Pickin' up the pieces wherever they fall  
  
"Just letting it roll, letting the high times carry the low  
  
"I'm just living my life easy come, easy go  
  
"I'm just living my life easy come and easy go."  
  
---------------------  
  
Meanwhile, four toung men watched, smiling, from a jailhouse-window.  
  
"Does Mom realize what she's doing?" Jed asked.  
  
"Mom knows *exactly* what she's doing..", Nate smiled, "and who she's doing it with!"  
  
"I just hope she remembers yo get us, soon." Kenneth grumbled.  
  
"She wouldn't stay out there long enough to catch pneumonia!" Zack said. "Would she?"  
  
"She wouldn't DARE die on us!" Nate grinned. "Usagi'd never speak to her again, if   
  
she did!"  
  
________________________________________________  
  
________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Well... the interlude's over.. as is the peace!  
  
NEXT: Chapter 14 - Opening Shots.  
  
Kelly Paul Graham. 


	14. Chapter 14

Mama Usagi A Sailormoon what-if

MUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMU

DISCLAIMER:

None of the characters, except Usagi's husband, sister-in-law, and mother-  
in-law, are mine. Sailormoon is copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi, Kadansha Publishing, Toei Amination, Bandai Toys, DiC, Mixxzine, and probably others I can't remember. But this story is mine.

MUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMU

AUTHOR'S NOTE - APOLOGY:

To anyone who is still reading this... Gome nissai for making you wait! I got lost in the fog of Writer's Block.. and needed help finishing the chapter (Multi-chaptered are a ... pain). I WILL try to finish this story (a few more chapters.  
Arigato nissai.

MUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMU

Chapter 14: Opening Shots.

The war started a few days after Tara's and Mollie's fourteenth birthday. More specifically, a few nights after. Fourteen Years after Jacob Warren's death, someone declared war on the Warrens and the Tsukinos!

And it started with a fire!

The flames seemed to come from everywhere- and nowhere- that night! It quickly consumed Shingo and Rachel Tsukino's house, taking everything the Tsukinos had except the clothes on their backs! If it hadn't been for Usagi and her children and Mama Warren.. The Tsukinos would have perished in the flames! As it was.. at first.. everyone thought someone had died:

Catsy and Bertie were missing!

The few hours between the fire and dawn were a complete blur to Usagi.. with even the landscape becoming a surreal kaleidoscope of yellow and white flames and blue and black shodows,  
punctuated by screams and crying.

Shingo later would recall Usagi and Chibiusa calling, or- rather- screaming out Catsey and Bertie's names up and down the country roads...

The next morning, as Usagi drank coffee on the front porch with Shingo and Rachel to try to calm them, the County Sheriff's Department came out to investigate the scene.

"I.. do not care.. about the house.. Usagi. That can be rebuilt." Shingo said shakily. Rachel was too lost in her thoughts to speak. "Demo.. Catsey doko.. Bertie doko.. Izukata?"

Usagi suddenly found herself having to be strong again, as she held to Shingo and Rachel,  
suddenly much older, and more frail, then their ages should have made them.

Then, there was the Arson Squad. Usagi knew they had to come out. And, something in her told her they had a good reason to come out. The fire had started and spread much too fast for it to have been accidental. She wanted to scream out that someone was out to get her family! And, then, HE came out. The Assistant Arson-Inspector. And Usagi wanted to scream at him for making Shingo and his family the suspects!

No. No no. Usagi didn't want to *scream* at the Assistant-Inspector. She wanted to *strangle* him!

"DETECTIVE Siringo!" Usagi hissed through gritted teeth. "I KNOW fire is suspicious! Hai.  
Flames came up too fast to not be otherwise! Hai. We have been through this. BUT! WHY are you giving my younger-brother and his wife third-degree?! They have lost home.. and, maybe, family! Katarin and Bertie are NOWHERE near-by! Might be *burned* under house! So! I would think victims would be treated like *victims*, not.. like.. prime-suspects!"

"If you can try to stop hyper-ventilating Mrs. Warren?", Officer Siringo said with a straight face, "You will be glad to know your brother and his wife are no longer suspects in the fire. However, that doesn't mean we aren't through with the family. We found footprints outside where Shingo and Rachel said the girls' bedroom window was, and the prints looked as if someone jumped. And, we found other prints around there. We will try to match them up to everyone we know. But, I will tell you this. It's not looking good for this family. Sheriff White has told us to tell *you* this.. an' no one else. This is looking suspiciously like a fire the happened two months ago. The Glasier fire?"

Usagi felt a chill, and slowly nodded at the information. "I remember. Priscilla Glasier was a schoolmate of Bertie and Catsey. Her parents.. dying in that hell..."

"That's it in a nutshell, Mrs. Warren." Officer Siringo said. "The Glasiers died in that fire. Their daughter's body wasn't found. And, there were footprints we matched to Priscilla Glasier underneith her bedroom window. And, so was one of THREE points-of-ignition of that fire!  
Mrs. Warren... Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino are not subjects of this arson-case. But.. their daughters are."

As the Arson-Squad continued to leaf through the remains, Usagi kept a watchful eye on Shingo and Rachel. And, she kept remembering Officer Siringo's words:

"Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino are not subjects of this arson-case. But.. their daughters are."

Later that day, Usagi was visiting Jacob:

"I.. do not know what to do, Jacob! Except.. pull my family in closer! Hai. I can feel it.  
Someone is after me. After US. But.. I do not know who.. yet. So, I keep watch. That is why I have children at work with me.. even the grown ones.. and why I start to drink coffee at night.  
Must stay awake. For Trouble. Kowaii."

A cool breeze blew slightly over the hay-field, and rustled the leaves in the cemetary, before kissing against Usagi's cheek.

"Arigatou.. Jacob.. for.. understanding. Sayonara."

'Be careful, my wife', the wind seemed to say.

After a month of investigating, The Tsukino sisters were no closer to being found. Nor,  
was the identity of the arsonist any closer to being learned, when the Warrens and Tsukinos were-  
at least- able to rest their spirits on somewhat-firm ground!

Somewhat. For, trouble was never far away from the Warrens and Tsukinos!

Trouble rumbled like distant-thunder around the Kitchen table of the Warren-house. It weighted itself during the day like rain-swollen clouds. And it flashed across the farm like lightening in the evening.

The ones who felt the trouble and pain the most, besides Usagi Warren, herself, were her sons, Jedidiah and Zachary. Like barometers, they seemed to feel every little change in the pressure on the families. And, they each reacted to that change - in different ways. As Jed felt each shift and tug at his family, he seemed to distance himself, more and more, from his kin! No one really seemed to know why. Except, maybe, Usagi. But, if she knew, she told no one. She would just give her second-eldest-son a small, sad smile of understanding and a nod of encouragement.

But.. what did Usagi know?

Then, there was Zack. Zachary Warren. Zachary, the shadow. Zachary, the protector.  
Zack,who could be as tight-lipped as an oyster. Much like his older-sister, Amy. And, as deadly as a water-noccasin! As the pressure dropped around his family, Zack would gather around his mother and siblings, and aunt and uncle, and *dare* the rest of the world to come after them:

"Let them come." Zack would whisper, "They will not pass. I will not fail.. not like before."

At these times, Usagi would hunt down Zachary, and hold him as he would tremble, a victim of long-thought-dead nightmares brought back to life.

But who brought the dreams back? And how?

The boys heard the thunders that brought the nightmares back. It rumbled from school.  
It shook from the class of Mr. Totz. It shook with every breath he spat out about how history was a "Grand game, a dance of revolution!" He would speak of "How the earth quaked" with each upheaval of man and nature! And he would gloat as he spoke of the "unfinished business" of man.

Then, that ground started to shake again!

Two months after the Tsukino fire, Usagi was getting the house ready for the Friday-  
night supper. Meal-time had always been an important-time to the Tsukinos and Warrens. This was, mainly, because it proved one of the few times during the week the whole bunch could gather in one place at one time, and keep track of each other! But, since the disappearances of Catsy and Birdie, the family-suppers had become increasingly important, especially to Usagi!  
For, she was sure, someone was trying to to erase her family... piece by piece.

Usagi never did know what made Jed and Zack snap. She figured it was something, or someone,  
at school. But, niether boy talked about what had happened! All Usagi knew was that Jedidiah had come home from school very moody. Usagi remembered Jacob calling such moods "Storm Warnings".. and this storm threatened MUCH violence!

The first lightning strike occurred at the supper-table:

"What's wrong, Jed?", Kenneth smiled easily to his brother. "You've been out-of-it all week!  
Has Sarah been pulling your strings? Or.. maybe Philipe?" Kenneth winked devilishly.

And Jedidiah flew into his younger-brother!

"I'll KILL YOU, Kenny!" Jed snapped out, "NOBODY pulls my strings! NOBODY!!"

"WHOAH, Jedidiah!! PAX, niisan!! I didn't mean anything!! Everything's cool! Right?"

"JEDIDIAH!!!" Zack grabbed his brother by the collar and tossed him away from the table.  
"Ease UP!! Kenneth ain't the enemy here!! And Friday supper is supposed to be our SAFETY-NET, DAMNIT! Lay OFF!!"

Usagi suddenly flew into the middle of the fight:

"Jedidiah? Zachariah? Boys?!? NO FIGHTING HERE!!! Onegai?"

Zack's storm was building on the horizon, as he snapped around and headed for his room.

"Zachariah?" Usagi tried to reach out for her son.

"Mama?" Nathaniel spoke softly. "Leave him alone for now. Zack will be alright!"

"If you say so, Nathaniel." She then sought out Jedidiah.

"I.. I'm sorry, Mama!" Jedidiah whimpered "I didn't mean.. Oh, God!"

"Don't worry, Jedidiah! Everything will be alright!" Usagi the kissed her son. "You know what you must do. Go, now."

And Jed Warren slipped out of the house.

A bit later, Zachariah Warren stepped slowly out of the shadows behind his eldest-brother.

"I can't take it, Zack." Jedidiah said softly. "I'm tired of being everyone's target."

"Jed? Dammit, our whole FAMILY's the target! You ain't wearin' the only bullseye! An' it's tearin' mom to PIECES tryimg to hold what's LEFT of us TOGETHER!!"

"Then maybe we shouldn't BE TOGETHER!" Jedidiah snapped out. "Maybe.. it was a mistake? I mean.. what happened to dad.. and since. Everybody HATES us!"

"Jadeite.. niisan.. you really believe that?" Zack asked his brother in a softer voice.

"You.. have remembered, Zoisite?" Jed looked back. "Itouto?"

"Hai."

"Then.. it.. doesn't matter..", Jed cleared his throat, "what I believe. It.. is like Mr.  
Totz said. 'There are chess-players.. and there are pawns'." Jed started to shake violently! "I refuse to be a mere PAWN!!" He whispered hoarsely.

"I remembered, also, Jadeite. I remembered.. what I did.. to Usagi. To mom." Zack's voice then dropped to a dangerous hiss. "And I swore that Usagi would never be hurt like that again. Not by me. Not.. by.. anyone!! IF she gets hurt... niisan.. I PROMISE you! You will WISH you were STILL IN Beryl-Sama's CRYSTAL-TOMB!!"

"Then..", Jed turned away, "so be it. Komban-wa.. Itouto. Komban-wa."

As his brother disappeared into the shadows in the night, leaving nothing behind but the buzzings and croakings of the night, Zach trembled.. and wept. Then the crunch of a light footstep in back of Zack brought him spinning into a defensive-crouch!

"Peace be unto you, Zachariah!" Ami answered, she voice soft yet firm. "I am here to HELP,  
Zoisite! Not hurt."

"You.. heard.. Jed and I.. Amy?" Zack stuttered.

"Yes. And I agree with you." Amy nodded. "But.. I also agree with Jed! I would *never* be someone's Pawn, or puppet! Especially, if it forces me to go against.. Usagi! Against mom. You snd Jed were not the only ones to remember your past! I remember. I remember mom as the Princess, Serenity, I was charged with protecting. I remember Usagi as the friend I swore my life to! But, now, she is much more!! She is my *mother*!! And I would.. *quite* willingly.. kill for her, if I needed to. I have heard of Mr. Totz. And have, even, heard him a few times! And, he scares me. And brings out the Warrior I once was. Minako was the best WARROIR among us, but I knew how to fight.. and fight well! My specialties were defence.. and intelligence. I WILL fight.. but it will be somewhere on MY terms! Mother will NOT be harmed, not if I can help it. As for Jed? He will be with us.. when the time comes."

"I hope.. you are right, ane." Zack sighed. "I want us.. to be a family again!" Then he grinned shily. "Come! Let's get back to the house. Mom'll be worried about us."

"OK!" Amy agreed. "Let's visit dad, first, though. OK?"

Later that night, after the kids went to bed early, Usagi found time to talk to a friend online. There were - things - that she knew she couldn't burden her family with, but things she had to talk to someone about! And, fortunately, she did have friends who would listen:

imimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimim

SuperMoonBrat: How are you, ane?

Mama_Tsuki: Tonight, Amanda-imouto? I'm barely holding on :(

SuperMoonBrat: What's wrong, Usagi?

Mama_Tsuki: The usual.. too many breaks in the levee, not enough sandbags to patch them all.

SuperMoonBrat: Who's in trouble now?

Mama_Tsuki: More like who's not :( Jedidiah and Zackary aren't speaking much to each other. Amy's closing up like an oyster, again, and the rest of the kids are on pins and needles!

SuperMoonBrat: What about Little Usagi?

Mama_Tsuki: She's my biggest worry! Everytime she disappears, I worry if I will ever see her again! Kowaii.

SuperMoonBrat: Ya need help out there, ane?

Mama_Tsuki: Yes... help with my sanity! Then, maybe, I can figure everything else out.  
Esp., why someone has in in for me! I think I will go to bed, now.

SupertMoomBrat: GN, Usagi. Sweet dreams.

imimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimim

As Usaagi turned off the computer and the lights and climbed in bed, she wondered:

'When will the storm hit us? Dano, how will it hit us?"

Unfortunately, she would not have to wait long for the floods to come.

MUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMU

NEXT CHAPTER:

"First Blood". 


End file.
